


Breath of Life

by ChronoXtreme



Series: The Road Taken [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, I tried to keep it spoiler free, Not the Conquest Route, Slow Build, So proceed at your own risk, but that's kinda hard to do with revelation, holy crap so much angst, if you've made it to chapter 17, just a little though, like I didn't realize how much, there's fluff there too, too many tags, you should be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoXtreme/pseuds/ChronoXtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was looking for a breath of a life<br/>For a little touch of heavenly light<br/>But all the choirs in my head sang no"</p><p>-- Breath of Life, Florence + the Machine</p><p>Or: The life of Corrin in Nohr, how a certain Dark Knight came to love her, and how she chose the best of all three paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
> Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
> Leave all your love and your longing behind  
> You can't carry it with you if you want to survive"
> 
> \- Dog Days Are Over, Florence + the Machine

Leo was confused.

“You have a new sister now,” his father said. Father’s eyes were cold now. They used to be warm brown, like the rich soil Leo sometimes found in the garden, but now they were cold and flat and lifeless. He didn’t understand it.

“A new sister?” he asked slowly. “Like Elise?”

“No,” Father said coldly. “She is older than you. You will visit her this Saturday.”

“Father,” Xander asked slowly. “May I ask why you have chosen to take us to her now?”

“Her mother was a stubborn woman,” Father said, his tone clipped. Leo pulled inwards, gripping the tome his mother had given him. “She refused to give up her child to me until she died.”

Xander simply nodded, as if Father's words made perfect sense. “Then we shall treat her as our sibling.”

“Excellent,” Camilla said, her eyes shining with excitement. Leo frowned at her look. That was the look she gave _him_ , not some stranger who lived far, far away.

“You are dismissed,” Father said, turning away from all of them. Leo stared at him for a long while, confused, until Camilla took his hand and dragged him out. Xander was already down the hallway, his arms folded tightly.

“Why is Father so quiet?” Leo asked softly.

“Father is… different now, Leo,” Camilla said softly, bending over so she could speak with him eye to eye. “You must be very careful with what to say around him, do you understand?”

“I know,” Leo said quietly, staring down at the ground. “I can’t ask him for piggy-back rides anymore, can I?”

“No, darling,” Camilla confirmed, and Leo shrank down even further. “I’m afraid… I’m afraid Father will never get better.”

“Leo, don’t listen to your sister,” Xander said firmly. “This is simply a rough patch for Father. He will pull through, and everything will go back to the way it was before.” He crouched down. “In the meantime, do you want me to give you a piggy-back ride?”

Leo nodded silently, and he clung to Big Brother’s back as they walked down the halls.

“A new sister,” Camilla said, her eyes dreamy. “And she’s all grown up too! How wonderful.”

“Don’t get too attached,” Xander cautioned. “I have the feeling…” He trailed off, then sighed. “Never mind. Either way, we should all start packing. Leo, how about you bring your books? You can read with your new big sister.”

Leo pressed his face into Xander’s shoulder. “I don’t want a new sister.”

“Come now,” Xander said, patting his head. “You’ll love her to pieces, just like you did with Elise.”

“She’s bigger than me. That means she’s scary.”

“Oh, darling, come off it,” Camilla said sweetly, stroking his back. “I’m sure she’ll be absolutely harmless. And if she isn’t, well… Do you know what big sisters are for?”

“They take care of the little brothers,” Leo muttered back.

“Exactly. We’re all family now, Leo,” Xander said warmly. “Camilla and I and Elise and our new sister. We’re going to make a fresh clean start, no fighting or sadness.”

“Okay,” Leo whispered.

He’d believe it when he saw it.

 

* * *

 

“Goodness,” Camilla whispered, staring up at the Northern Fortress. Though most of Nohr was grim and foreboding, this place seemed to be trying its hardest to outdo the rest. “Why does Father keep her here, of all places?”

“You know why,” Xander said, pulling out his bags. They would be staying for a week in the place, with only their retainers and the staff on hand. “Father said countless times that Corrin gets sick very easily. She’s kept here for her own good.”

“But surely such a damp place can’t be good for her,” Camilla mused, shaking her head. “She should be in a place with more light and fresh air than this.”

“It is Father’s decision,” Xander said firmly, carrying his luggage with him. And that was that.

He cracked open the door, wincing at the musty smell. “Um… Hello?”

“Ah, Prince Xander!” a refined male voice said. “Please, enter!”

Xander nodded at the elderly knight. “Gunter, is it?”

“Yes, milord,” the man said, his hair a pale shade of lilac. Scars and wrinkles cut crevasses into his face, evidence of his time out on the front lines, but he held a genteel manner and an almost fatherly bearing. “Will you be needing assistance?”

“No. I am aware your staff is limited,” Xander said, setting down his bags with a huff. “When may we see Corrin?”

“I’m afraid it may take some time. You see, Corrin is very sensitive to outsiders,” Gunter explained. “She’s had very little interaction with anyone other than the staff since arriving here.”

Xander’s heart twisted at that. “You mean she’s not allowed to socialize with anyone that’s her own age?”

“Milord, she isn’t permitted to leave the fortress,” Gunter said bluntly. “Surely you are aware of this.”

Xander’s eyes widened. “You must be joking. You seriously confine her to this place?”

“The child does not seem to want to stray too far from her chambers,” Gunter said tiredly. “Many times we have urged her to at least go outside into the courtyard, but she always refuses.”

_Something is seriously wrong here._

“May you show me to her room?” Xander asked quietly.

Gunter nodded. “This way, milord.”

Xander followed the aged knight through the halls, then up the twisting staircase to her chambers, which were located in the tallest tower. Even though he’d been doing physical training for swordplay for years, his legs were burning by the time they reached Corrin’s door.

“Don’t bother knocking,” Gunter said tersely. “She probably won’t speak two words to you, milord.”

Xander stared at the door for a long moment, screwed up his courage, then laid his hand on the doorknob and twisted.

The room beyond the door was completely the opposite of what he had expected. Lacy curtains were drawn, letting in the sunlight, and a plush red carpet cushioned his booted feet as he strode inside.

A young girl sat on the edge of the bed, a toy doll in her hands. Her face was expressionless, her motions listless, her feet bare and swinging back and forth. She looked smaller than she should -- he vaguely remembered his father telling him that she was eight -- but all of that was not enough to provoke his reaction.

His heart thudded in his chest and his palms grew sweaty as he beheld his new sister’s face.

Her ears were pointed, jutting out of her hair like knives. He’d never seen such a thing before except in storybooks: ancient tales of elves and sprites, the fey folk.

His sharp inhale made her turn, and next came the shock of her eyes: large and shining, innocent and pure save for their color. Her irises were red, or were they brown, or were they some color in between? He couldn’t tell.

Either way, it was unnatural, and he had to swallow his fears down. This was a _child_ , a young girl that he was tasked with being the older brother to.

His nerves calmed when he saw her reaction to him. Her hands drew up to her chest, hugging at herself. A small squeak escaped her mouth, and she quickly scrambled to the farthest corner, staring at him with wide eyes.

_She’s afraid of me._

It was a reaction that he was used to, but seeing it on this girl’s face broke his heart. “Princess Corrin,” he whispered, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat, then tried again. “I am Prince Xander of Nohr. Your older brother.”

Her eyes only widened at this information, and he stared at her in silence.

Then, she turned away, her hair cascading over her shoulders, hiding her face. The doll was left on the floor, and she simply stared at her hands.

“You see, milord?” Gunter said softly. “She’s unresponsive to most people.”

 _Then I shall simply have to try harder._ He left the safety of the doorway and stepped into the room, crossing over to Corrin’s bed.

She let out a gasp as he sat down next to her, then picked up the doll from the floor. It was a simple toy, not nearly as lavish as the small swords and shields he’d received when he was a child. He stared at it for a second, then handed it to her. “She’s lovely,” he said softly.

Her fingers snatched the doll from his hand, holding it to her chest.

“Does she have a name?” Xander asked, turning to face her.

Corrin shook her head, her whole figure bowed over the doll, as if protecting it from him.

Slowly, gently, he laid his hand on her shoulder. Her breath hitched, and she turned to face him, those fascinating red eyes of hers wide. “Corrin,” he said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m your big brother now. Do you know what big brothers do?”

Her eyes were vacant, blank, and she did not move.

“They take care of the siblings that come after,” he said. “And that is what I will do for you. I will take care of you.” He squeezed her shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “If you require anything of me, you need only ask. I will see it done.”

At first, she didn’t react at all. Then, gently, her head dipped down, then up. A nod.

He smiled. “Good. I hope you’ll join us for dinner. Camilla and Leo are both excited to see you.”

Another nod.

“Very well, little princess,” he whispered, standing up and crossing the room.

It was small, but it was a start.

 

* * *

 

Leo clutched his tome tightly as they walked into the dining room. The scent of cleaner was still in the air: clearly the dining room wasn’t normally used.

“You’ll be fine, dear,” Camilla said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Xander’s told me that Corrin is quite harmless.”

“That’s what they said about Michael,” Leo whispered, his grip on the tome tightening, bending the leather. Mother’s voice whispered in his ear, reprimanding him for treating such an expensive item poorly.

“And that is all in the past,” Camilla said sweetly, tousling his hair. “Remember, I’m here.”

He nodded, swallowing thickly. Big Sister was here, so everything was going to be okay. Or at least, that was what Camilla kept on telling him.

“Corrin? Are you ready?” Xander’s voice said softly.

Leo trembled as his older brother rounded the corner, then froze as he saw the girl holding his hand.

She was small, bigger than him, but still small. Her hair was the color of polished silverware, and her eyes were shiny and red, like the garnets in his mother’s jewelry box. Her cheeks were pink, but the rest of her skin was pale.

“Hello, darling,” Camilla said, pulling away from Leo. She bent down at the waist so she could see eye to eye with the stranger. “My name’s Camilla, but you can call me Big Sister, hm?”

Corrin stared up at Camilla, then moved behind Xander, one of her small hands grabbing at his pant leg. Camilla didn’t seem fazed or embarrassed at all. Instead, she laughed, smiling brightly at the girl. “Oho, don’t worry, darling. I don’t bite.”

Corrin didn’t move, and Leo realized it was because she was scared.

“Leo?” Xander said. “Come meet your older sister.”

His feet felt like lead as he staggered forward, holding the book in front of him as a shield. Yet, he didn’t feel afraid anymore. Corrin was scared of him too.

“This is Leo,” Xander said, gesturing towards him. “He’s your little brother.”

Corrin moved out from behind Xander, her eyes even wider than before.

“N-Nice to meet you,” Leo said, sticking out his hand.

She stared at it for a good long while, then hesitantly reached out, her fingers trembling. Instead of shaking it, like he expected, her fingertips brushed against his palm. He blinked as she pulled away from Xander, then moved towards the kitchen table.

“Well,” Camilla said, still smiling. “I think she’s warmed up to us, don’t you think?”

Xander sighed. “I hope so.”

Leo stared at his new big sister, gazing at her face. There was something almost otherworldly about it, something strange he couldn’t quite place.

Somehow, he would find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic I've ever posted on the internet, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And contrary to what the note at the top may have suggested, this is not a song fic. :)
> 
> Writing child characters is always fun, especially a precocious child like Leo. Seeing the world through the eyes of a child like him is a unique experience, and I tried to capture his thought process through the narration. Let me know if it worked well or not.
> 
> Leo mentions a child named Michael. You will find out Michael's story later on. Sorry to tease, but I have to keep some suspense going. :)


	2. Heavenly Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've got it all  
> You lost your mind in the sound  
> There's so much more  
> You can reclaim your crown"
> 
> \-- King, Lauren Aquilina

“Is Corrin mute?” Leo asked, pushing his oatmeal around with a spoon. He hated oatmeal; the servants never added enough sugar.

“Leo, darling, we don’t say such things,” Camilla said sternly, her lavender eyes cold. Leo nodded slowly, looking back down at his miserable breakfast. Even though Corrin hadn’t done much besides scamper around and stare at them, his big sister had instantly grown attached to her, like Corrin had been living with them for years.

It made him angry. _He_ was Camilla’s favorite little sibling, and to be upstaged by someone who couldn’t even talk was beyond maddening.

“I spoke to Father,” Xander said softly. “He confided in me that Corrin experienced severe trauma at her old home. He moved her to the Northern Fortress for her safety, and so she could heal from that trauma. I’m sure that given enough time, she will speak to us.”

Leo nodded slowly.

“Did you get Father’s permission?” Camilla asked, her voice excited.

“Barely,” Xander replied, rubbing his forehead. “Elise’s nurse will accompany us, of course.”

“What did you ask permission for?” Leo asked.

“I thought it would be lovely if Corrin could meet the rest of her family,” Camilla said, smiling brightly. “So, when we visit next, we shall be allowed to bring Elise with us.”

“Elise is three. She can’t do anything besides eat and poop and cry.”

Camilla sniffed. “Well, _I_ thought it was a good idea. Besides, I’m sure Corrin would love to meet Elise. She seems like she would be a wonderful older sister.”

Leo sighed, shoving a bite of oatmeal into his mouth. Corrin this, Corrin that. Ever since they’d gone to the Northern Fortress, that had been all Camilla talked about. “Oh, that dress would look so lovely on Corrin! I should bring it when we next visit.” “Hm, this book seems interesting. Perhaps Corrin would like it.” “If only Corrin could play with us. We need a fourth player for this game to work.”

To be honest, he didn’t feel much of a connection with his new older sister. She hadn’t tried to attack him, but she didn’t approach him either. She either hid behind Xander or stared at him, hovering in the hallway while he read a book or played with his toys. It had been that way the first visit, and the next, and the next.

Yet Xander had grown attached to her instantly. He called her “little princess.” When they ate dinner, he would lead her to the dinner table by the hand. And of course, Camilla had decided that Corrin was the best sibling ever, as well as her dress up doll. She brought dresses and jewelry and hairpins, dressing her up as the princess she claimed Corrin had always been.

Yet nothing changed. Corrin didn’t speak. She didn’t laugh. She didn’t cry, either. She just watched, nodded yes or shook her head no, and ate with them at dinner.

Leo stared down at the breakfast table. He honestly didn’t understand what was so special about Corrin.

He’d just have to find out.

 

* * *

 

The trip to the Northern Fortress was as dreary as ever. Camilla sighed as she stared out the window. Leo was curled up in the corner of the seat, reading a book. His Fire tome was firmly pressed under his arm -- she’d have to talk to him about how he needed to stop carrying it everywhere -- his eyes glued to the pages. She honestly didn’t understand how he could read and ride in a carriage at the same time; she always got a severe headache whenever she tried.

Elise sat on Xander’s lap, giggling as he smoothed down her curly hair. “Are you excited to see Corrin?” he asked, his voice warm and bright. Camilla smiled, leaning back into her seat.

Their littlest sibling was truly something special. She carried a special light about her, a joy that infected all she approached. Her smile could melt Xander’s stress. Her laughter could make Leo crack a small smile. And while Camilla did not think herself a sad person, she always felt a little better when Elise gurgled out her name or toddled after her, trying to mimic her older sister in every single way.

Hopefully, her light would help Corrin speak.

Leo’s question still rang in her ears. What if their darling new sister _was_ mute? Camilla shuddered at the thought, locking it away. No, this was simply trauma. And she could see the evidence beyond Corrin’s lack of speech: the bags under her eyes, the way she kept to the shadows, her trembling fingers when they approached too quickly or spoke too loudly.

Something terrible had happened to her, and Camilla was determined to help her heal. She had done it for Xander, and she had done it for Leo. She would do it for Corrin.

The carriage rattled to a stop, and she grinned as the footman opened the door. Elise’s nurse, Cassita, took her from Xander, smiling as the little girl waved her arms. “Now, now, Lady Elise. We must behave ourselves now for your older sister.”

“Big sis?” Elise asked, her voice as clear as bells.

“Yes,” Cassita said excitedly. “Your older sister, Lady Corrin. Are you excited to meet her?”

“Big sis! Big sis!”

Xander laughed, rubbing Elise’s head affectionately. “Yes, your older sister. She’s excited to meet you too.”

Camilla smiled as she descended the carriage, Leo on her heels. “Well, we shouldn’t keep her waiting. Right, Elise?”

She squealed with delight, her ringlets flying about her face. Camilla chuckled, walking down the path to the dreary Northern Fortress.

Yes. Perhaps Elise’s light would be enough.

 

* * *

 

Leo waited in the dining room, his tome on the seat beside him. Elise toddled around, reaching for random objects with stubby fingers. He smiled faintly as she bumped into Camilla’s legs, letting out a squeal. Even though babies were annoying and loud, there was something special about Elise. She could make him smile even when he felt miserable.

“Big Brother!” she squealed, waddling up to him. “Big Brother! Hold!”

Leo sighed, then reached down and grabbed her by the waist, placing her on his lap. Elise loved to be held by just about anyone, though Xander was her favorite.

Speaking of, the eldest brother appeared in the hallway. And holding onto his hand tightly, still half-hiding behind him, was Corrin. It was a ritual they had repeated every day of their visit here: Xander would go up the long flight of stairs and retrieve their sister from her room so she could be with the rest of the family.

“There she is!” Camilla said, hugging her tight kissing her cheeks. “Darling Corrin, how are you? It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other!”

It had only been three days. Leo sighed, setting Elise back down on the ground. “There she is.”

Elise turned, then squealed in delight, running over to Corrin as fast as her small legs could go. “Big sis!”

Corrin’s eyes widened, but she didn’t hide behind Xander, like Leo had expected. Instead, she just stood there, watching as Elise made her way across the floor towards her. Slowly, she moved away from Xander, her hands clasped in her lap.

“Elise, this is your older sister, Corrin,” Xander said softly, bending down as Elise approached. He held out his arms to catch her, but Elise toddled straight past him and walked right into Corrin’s legs. Leo blinked as Elise fell backwards onto her bottom, then started to cry.

“Oh no,” Camilla said, racing towards Elise. “Darling, it’s okay! Mommy’s here!”

Yet before Camilla could reach their distressed younger sister, Corrin reached down and pulled Elise to her feet. Leo blinked as Corrin crouched down, staring at the smallest sister for a long moment. Elise stared back, her violet eyes wide.

“I’m sorry.”

Leo’s book dropped to the floor.

Her voice was soft, kind, gentle; the perfect voice that he had always wished his mother had used with him instead of just with Father. It wasn’t husky or worn, like he’d expected. It was perfect.

Slowly, Corrin’s pale hand stretched out and patted Elise on the head. “I’m sorry,” she repeated.

Elise giggled out a laugh and threw herself at Corrin, squealing in delight. “Big sis! Big sis!”

Leo was out of his seat, staring at the remarkable sight. Corrin was _speaking,_ and now, she…

She was smiling.

“Elise,” she said slowly, as if testing her name on her tongue. “E-li-se.” Her crimson eyes blinked. “Elise. I’m sorry, Elise.” The rhythm of her words was strange, a lilting voice that was unlike any he had ever heard. Corrin smiled again, and this time, it reached her crimson eyes, making the skin around them crinkle. Like Father’s had done before all the killing and fighting had made him go bitter and hard.

“Corrin…” Xander’s voice wobbled, and Leo blinked as he saw tears in his brother’s eyes. “C-Can you say my name?”

“Xan…” Corrin tore her eyes away from Elise, looking up at him. “Xan...der. Xander. Big Brother.”

“That’s right,” he said, his brown eyes wide. “Corrin…”  

Then, Corrin fixed her gaze on Camilla. “Camilla. Big sister.”

“Yes,” Camilla said brightly, her hands clasped in her lap. “Wonderful, Corrin.”

Her eyes locked onto Leo’s, and he found himself unable to breathe. They were not cold and distant anymore. The warmth inside them made his hands tremble, and he found himself walking towards her, entranced by those eyes.

“Leo,” she said warmly. “Little brother.”

He felt like those words meant something to her. Like _he_ meant something to her.

And he realized that he felt the same about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!
> 
> I'm planning to update this at least once a week, but it may be more frequent, as I've already written the material for most of the chapters in the future. Thank you for those of you who have commented, given me feedback, and given me kudos: I am honored. You are the people that motivate me to post more! 
> 
> Elise is one of my favorite characters in Fates, mainly because she seems to be the heart and soul of the Nohrian siblings. She really is their light. I had always imagined that she would be the one to help Corrin speak, due to her kind heart and personality. And come on, she's adorable. :)
> 
> Corrin's first words are an apology for a reason. I think she inherits her tendency to apologize from her father.


	3. A Little Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... a mind needs books as a sword needs a whetstone, if it is to keep its edge.” 
> 
> ― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones

Leo did not complain when they went to the Northern Fortress anymore. When Camilla waltzed into his room, proclaiming that he should begin to pack his bags, he didn’t roll his eyes and go back to his book.

Instead, he packed his favorite storybooks, so he could read them with Corrin. He had started to graduate from those to novels with just words, but Corrin loved the story books better. She would pour over them for hours, gushing about the pictures.

That was the new thing about Corrin: she always talked now.

It had surprised him, at first. He’d dropped his book again when he’d heard her laughing with Camilla. When he’d first met her, he didn’t even think she _could_ laugh.

It was a clear sound, like Elise’s: pure and sweet. And like Elise’s laugh, it never failed to make him feel a tiny bit better.

“Leo, dear, are you done?” Camilla asked, popping her head into his room. “The carriage leaves in about an hour.”

“Is Elise coming with us?” Leo asked, placing one of his favorite books about the Hero King into the suitcase. He hoped Corrin would like it; the Hero King was one of his favorite legends.

“Of course. She’s five now; she can come whenever she wants,” Camilla said. She bent over, staring at the books Leo was packing. “Oh, darling, those look wonderful. But I thought you were done with those books.”

“Corrin likes them,” he said, closing the bag.

For some reason, Camilla’s smile tightened. “I see. But Leo, don’t you think she’d like to play with other things than just books?”

He blinked. “Why?”

“Well…” Camilla sat down on his bed, absently smoothing down the sheets. “Corrin has a little bit of a hard time reading.”

“I know,” Leo said, standing up.

Corrin struggled to read.

It was something that Leo had discovered early on, when he’d first approached her with a story book. Her eyes would glaze over when they read together, and she mouthed words under her breath, struggling to connect syllables and phrases together in written form.

That was why he brought the story books. He remembered a vague time, long ago, when Camilla had read to him aloud. Surely, if Corrin did the same thing, she would get better.

As they approached the Northern Fortress in the carriage, he reviewed the plan in his head, trying to think of a book that would push her limits. And yet…

When they arrived at the fortress, Corrin was in the main hall, waiting for them. “Big brother!” she shouted, a bright smile on her face as she launched herself at Xander. He caught her with an “oomph!”, chuckling as she clung onto him tightly.

“Hello, little princess,” he said, smoothing down her silver hair. “How have you been?”

“Lonely,” she murmured as she pulled away. “Big Sis Camilla!” Again, she launched herself at the eldest sister, and Camilla tittered out a laugh.

“Why Corrin, I love the new look,” she said, touching the black headband that restrained some of her silver hair. “Where did you get this?”

“Gunter gave it to me,” she said with a wide smile. “He said a princess should have a crown. Do you really like it?”

“Oh, it’s lovely,” Camilla said, smiling brightly. “But this is so drab for a crown. Elise and I brought you more clothes. Shall we try them on?”

“Yes! Yes!” Elise said excitedly, tugging on Corrin’s dress. “Let’s play, Big Sister!”

Corrin laughed. “Okay, okay!”

A bitter taste panged in Leo’s mouth as they ran off, talking about the dresses they would wear. The bags of books he’d brought felt heavier than before, digging into his fingers.

Xander sighed, watching them run off. “Well, shall we get the rest of the luggage inside, Leo?”

Leo nodded, then dropped the bag of books in the entryway, leaving them behind. It had been a stupid idea anyway.

 

* * *

 

Xander smiled as Corrin sat down on his lap. “And what would you like to do now, little princess?”

Instead of the plain white dress she’d worn when they’d first arrived, she wore one with lavender ribbons and ruffles. Her headband shined in the candlelight; it truly looked lovely on her. Yet he felt a touch sad as he stared at it: if she lived with them in the castle, she’d be wearing an actual crown instead of a humble substitute.

“I don’t know,” she said, resting her head on his desk. Fortunately, those were the papers that he hadn’t written on. On the last visit she had pressed her face into papers he’d just signed, and his signature had been plastered onto her forehead for the rest of the day. He and Camilla had struggled to wash it off before Gunter saw, burning through at least two bars of soap.

“Well, I do believe Leo wanted to spend time with you,” Xander said, stroking her hair. Her head suddenly popped up, nearly bopping him in the face as she turned around, looking at him.

“Leo?” she asked, as if the idea of their little brother trying to spend time with them was laughable.

“Yes. He brought some books with him so that you could read together,” Xander said softly. “I think it would be wonderful if you did that with them.”

“But… he doesn’t like me,” she said softly, her hands folded in her lap.

“Of course he likes you. We all adore you, Corrin,” Xander said quietly, rubbing her shoulder. “Leo just has a hard time connecting with people. He says some things he doesn’t mean sometimes.”

Corrin sighed. “Am I a bad older sister?”

Xander blinked. “No, of course not. Elise can’t bear to be parted from you. She cried on the entire trip home last time.”

“But did Leo?” Corrin asked.

Xander chuckled. Now that was a strange mental image: Leo crying. He always tried to act so mature and adultlike. “No, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad older sister, little princess. Every person is different. Sometimes, they don’t show their love for you like Camilla and Elise.” He tugged lightly at her sleeve. “They show their love by playing dress-up and bringing you new clothes. But Leo has a different way. Can you figure it out?”

She chewed on her lip for a long moment, then beamed. “The books! Of course!”

“Leo loves to read. I’m sure that if you read something with him, he’d appreciate that very much,” Xander said. He thought back to when they’d first arrived, and how Leo had dropped his bags in the hallway, a despondent look on his face.

“But I… I’m not good at reading,” Corrin said quietly. “I can’t get the letters to match up with the sounds.”

“All in good time, little princess,” Xander said. “All in good time. Now, shall we do something together?”

“Yeah!” she said excitedly. “I want to see you swing your sword again!”

He blushed. “I-I see. Very well. I’ll get the practice area set up.”

“You’re the best older brother ever, Xander!” she said, hugging his neck tightly. Xander chuckled, pressing his lips to her headband.

“And you are wonderful as well,” he said softly. “Meet me there, little princess?”

She nodded excitedly, hopping off his lap and running down the hallway. He smiled as he heard her bare feet pad down the stone floor. Truly, Corrin’s transformation had been nothing short of miraculous.

He rose from his chair, then walked the opposite way down the hallway. Leo normally spent his time in the small library the fortress had to offer, reading by himself. Hopefully, he would still be there.

 

* * *

 

Xander convinced him to try again.

He huffed as he climbed the long flight of stairs, lugging a heavy book with him. How Xander was able to climb these steps every day was beyond him. They were so tall and spaced wide apart, meant for soldiers with long legs and important strides.

Eventually, sweaty faced, he made his way to the top, then shoved the book under his arm and knocked on her door.

No giggles sounded inside, which was good -- he’d have no competition for Corrin’s attention -- and a few seconds later, the door swung open.

“Leo!” Corrin said excitedly, and he gasped as she pulled him into her bedroom. The room was much smaller than his own chambers at the castle, but it felt more comfortable to him that way. The maroon drapes were drawn, showing off the view that the tallest tower in the fortress gave.

“What do you want to do?” Corrin asked, her crimson eyes bright as she clasped her hands. “I have some games that Xander brought for me, or we could do dress up?”

He shuddered at the thought. “Big Sister, can you read me a story?” he asked.

She blinked. “But Camilla’s so much better at it than I am, Leo. Don’t you want a story from her?”

“No. I want a story from you,” he said sternly. He tried to sound commanding, like Father was when he gave his orders.

Corrin sighed, then smiled. It looked like one of Camilla’s smiles when she was trying to seem happy: strained, not reaching her eyes. “Of course. What story is it?”

Leo held up a book of fairy tales, one of the simplest ones he’d spotted in the sparse library. That room could barely be called a library at all; it was a disgrace to the library in Castle Krakenberg, which was so large that Leo had gotten lost in it.

Her eyes were relieved as she took the book from him, sitting down next to him. “Which one do you want to read?” she asked.

Now came the hard part. He pointed to the longest one, the tale of Brynhildr and Siegfried. The worry lines under her eyes came back, and she grimaced as she opened the pages to the required page.

“Okay. The Tale of Siegfried and Brynhildr,” she said softly. “Once upon a time, in a mystical land of ice and fire, there dwelt Siegfried, the prince of Niebel… Niebeling…”

“Nibelung,” Leo corrected.

“Right,” she said quickly. “Nibelung. Blessed with the strength of ten men, he van… vanguard? Vanished?”

“Vanquished,” he corrected.

She sighed, resting her head in her hands. “Leo, you know the story. How about you read the book?”

“No,” he insisted firmly. “I want _you_ to read it.”

“But I’m no good at reading!” she said, her eyes sad as she stared at the page. “I look, and the characters don’t make sense. I… I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can,” Leo said matter-of-factly. “That’s why I want you to read to me.”

“Huh?” she said, her face confused.

He turned to look up at her. “You only get better if you practice. That’s what Big Sister Camilla says. If you read me enough stories, you’ll get better.”

“But Leo…” She stared at him for a long time, then smiled. “Okay. But I’m going to need a lot of help.”

“That’s fine,” he said frankly. “That’s why I’m here.”

And thus, the tradition of the elder sibling reading to the younger began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a buildup chapter to lead to the next. Hopefully, it's still a good worldbuilding one. 
> 
> I don't think that Corrin would pay special attention to Leo right away. He's distant and cold most of the time, and Camilla and Elise are so ready with their affection that it would be hard for Corrin to relate to him. Xander was the first person Corrin reached out to, mainly because he was the first sibling she interacted with. Leo kinda just showed up, sat down on the couch, and started reading a book. It'll take a special push on both their ends to try and connect.
> 
> A slight timeline on the ages: Corrin is ten now, Leo is eight, Elise is five, Camilla is fourteen, and Xander is sixteen. I'm guessing that Queen Katarina died pretty young, because even Xander doesn't speak of her all that much (at least, in the supports I've read. Feel free to prove me wrong.) So Garon would have married Arete soon after, and I'm guessing that he'd have gotten into concubine trouble soon after that. The timeline in Fates isn't really defined. :(
> 
> Either way, I actually split this chapter up into two, so the next chapter should be posted later on today. I'm really cranking them out. XD


	4. A Little Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
> And things go wrong no matter what I do  
> Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
> But you've got the love I need to see me through"
> 
> \-- You've Got The Love, Florence + The Machine

Leo sighed as he stared at Corrin. She was playing with Elise again, doing up her hair in ridiculous ringlets and curls. It made Elise look like the end of a mop. A mop that someone had attacked with bows and ribbons.

“Big Sister,” he said, tucking a book under his arm. “I want you to read to me.”

“Okay,” she said cheerfully, looking up at him. “Just let me finish playing with Elise and Camilla, and I’ll read with you.”

“No,” he said sharply. “I want you to read to me now.”

“Leo,” she said patiently; for some reason, that motherly voice she used _aggravated_ him. “You have to wait your turn, okay? I’ll be done in just a second.” She turned back to Elise, ignoring him. “Now, little sister, how many braids do you want?”

“Her hair looks ugly anyway,” Leo snapped, folding his arms behind his back. “I don’t know why you bother.”

Elise gasped, looking up at Corrin. “B-Big sister?” she asked, her voice wobbly. “Is… Is my hair ugly?”

“Of course not, Elise,” Corrin said softly. Then, her eyes narrowed when she looked up at Leo. “That was rude. Apologize right now.”

“No,” Leo said, gritting his teeth. “I’m not going to apologize. If Elise gets upset and cries over it, that’s because she’s a baby.”

Elise’s eyes, true to form, began to water, and Corrin stood up, her crimson eyes furious. “Leo, how could you?” she asked, folding her arms. “You need to be kind to Elise--”

“Not when she wastes your time,” Leo said stubbornly. “You should be reading with me instead of making those stupid braids. You’re no good at it.”

Corrin inhaled sharply, and Leo winced. He’d gone too far with that last one.

“Leo,” she said shakily. “Get out.”

“Corrin--”

“Get. Out.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, running out of the room quickly and slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear Camilla approaching, and if she found out he’d made Corrin cry again, he’d be done for.

“Corrin, dear, I got cookies-- goodness, darling, what’s happened?” He ducked around the corner, afraid to stay, but terrified to go.

“It’s… It’s nothing.”

“Was it Leo?” His breath caught in his chest, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable scolding from Camilla.

“N-No. I’m fine, Camilla. Does Elise’s hair look good?”

“Oh, it looks fabulous, dear. Shall I join you?”

Corrin giggled, her shaky voice gone. Leo stared at the closed door, his eyes wide. She hadn’t ratted him out?

He ran towards Xander’s room, then knocked on the door.

Xander opened it silently, then smiled down at Leo. “Well hello there, little brother. What do you need?”

Leo just entered the room and sat on the side of the bed, opening the book he’d carried with him and burying his nose in it.

Xander sighed, sitting down next to him. “Did you upset Corrin again?”

Leo concentrated on the words in the book, ignoring Xander.

His older brother sighed again. “Leo, you’ve got to work on your tact. Just because what you say is sometimes funny doesn’t mean it’s kind or good.”

“Corrin won’t spend time with me,” Leo muttered.

Xander smiled. “Ah. Well, have you considered that saying mean things isn’t the way to go about it?”

“I’m not a baby, Xander.”

“No, you’re a genius locked in the body of a ten year old. We are all in awe of your massive intelligence.”

Leo snapped the book shut. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“I know,” Xander said. “That’s why I said it.”

Leo’s brow scrunched up in confusion as he stared at his older brother. “I don’t understand.”

“That is how you speak to Corrin,” Xander explained carefully. “You say words you don’t mean, and you come off as cruel because of it. If you want to spend time with your older sister, perhaps you can ask her kindly.”

“But if I ask her kindly, she never does anything,” Leo protested. “All she wants to do is make stupid braids with Elise and play with Camilla. She never wants to spend time with _me._ ”

“Ah,” Xander said, still smiling gently. “Rest assured, Leo, that Corrin does want to spend time with you. Remember when she read with you for two hours yesterday?”

Leo focused on the book.

“Little brother, we all adore Corrin,” Xander said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “And I know you want to spend time with her. But Corrin isn’t just your sister. She’s Elise’s sister and Camilla’s sister, and my sister too. We have to share Corrin as a family.”

“I know,” Leo huffed.

“Then, perhaps the first thing you can do is apologize,” Xander prompted.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Did Corrin hear that, or did you whisper it as you fled outside the door?”

Leo blushed, trying to hide behind his book.

Xander chuckled. “Leo, an apology doesn’t count unless _both_ parties hear it. Give Corrin some time to calm down, and then go talk to her. Maybe compliment her on something.”

Leo nodded.

Xander moved back over to his desk, signing some more papers. Ever since he had turned eighteen, more was expected of him. He was officially the crown prince now, so that meant more papers and duties. Leo hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with such stuffy nonsense when he came of age. There were far more interesting things to read than the study of tax law. 

 

* * *

 

Leo knocked on Corrin’s door hesitantly, the same book tucked under his arm.

“Yes?” Corrin asked, the door creaking open. Leo cringed at her look, but she didn’t glare fiercely at him like he had expected. Instead, she smiled, and his anxiety melted away. He always felt a little bit better about himself when she smiled. It was different than Camilla’s smile, somehow. Camilla made him feel safe. But Corrin made him feel important.

“Hey, Leo,” she said, waving him in. “Wanna read?”

“Corrin,” he mumbled, refusing to meet her eye. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

He sucked in a deep breath, looking her in the eye. _Back straight, head tall. You must look in control,_ his mother’s voice rang in his ears. “I’m sorry for making you upset, Corrin,” he said clearly, enunciating each word carefully.

Her eyes widened, and she blinked a few times. “Oh.”

His cheeks grew hot as he turned to go.

“Hey, Leo, wait!” A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned around, looking at her with confused eyes.

She was smiling. “It’s okay. I forgive you. In fact…” Her eyes twinkled, the crimson shining in the light streaming from the windows. “Come here. I wanna give you something.”

He was led over to the dresser, and Corrin reached into a small wooden box that Camilla had given her on her last birthday. “Corrin, I don’t like jewelry--”

“It’s not jewelry,” she interrupted. “Now, close your eyes.”

“Corrin, I’m not six. I don’t need--”

“Come on, Leo. Just do it. Do we really need to get into a fight over everything?”

Rolling his eyes, he exhaled, then closed his eyes. He heard Corrin fiddling with something, then stiffened as he felt a strange pressure on the crown and sides of his head. “Corrin?” he asked, reaching up to touch whatever strange thing she’d put there.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” she said. He did so, then blinked as she waved towards the mirror. “Ta da!” she said, beaming brightly. “Take a look!”

He stared at the mirror, then gaped.

A black headband had been placed on his head, soft and covered in smooth satin.

“See?” Corrin said, pointing to her own identical headband. “We match now!”

He blushed. “It’s dumb.”

“So take it off,” she said with a grin.

Slowly, he reached up, ready to rip the thing off. It was stupid and made his head hurt.

Then, something in him made him pause.

Camilla might have Corrin’s affections, and Elise might have Corrin’s attention, but none of them looked like her at all. Corrin resembled none of them, not even through the shape of her eyes or the color of her hair. She didn’t have Xander’s strong jaw or Camilla’s round cheeks or Elise’s lavender eyes.

But now he looked a bit like her. He had a headband just like hers. That made him _special._

His hands lowered, and he stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. “We match,” he said simply.

“Yeah. And guess what? You look really cute in that headband!” Corrin said excitedly.

Leo grimaced. “Ugh. Sister, do you always have to say stuff like that?”

“Of course I do!” she yelled, tackling him in a giant hug. He gasped for breath as she squeezed him extra tight, lifting him off the ground. “You’re the best little brother ever, Leo!”

“I’m your _only_ little brother,” he pointed out, nearly wheezing from the strength of her grip.

“Oh, that doesn’t matter,” she said sweetly, nuzzling her cheek against his. “Because I’ll always love you.”

He tensed in her grip, his cheeks getting red again. “C-Corrin, stop saying mushy things like that.”

She laughed. “Oh, fine. Now, do you want to read a story? I found this great book on the Hero King!”

“Really?” Leo asked excitedly. “I thought we found them all.”

“Well, I might have asked Gunter to get me another one for you,” she said, grinning at him.

His eyes widened. “Then… We can read it together?”

“Of course,” she said, ruffling his hair. The hairband bumped against his head, and he winced as it tugged at his hair. “Oh, sorry,” she said, adjusting it slightly. “There. Now it won’t pull so much.” She leaned back, admiring her handywork, then grinned. “You look just like Marth now, little brother!”

His eyes widened. “You… You really think so?”

“Why do you think I gave you that headband in the first place?” she asked, grinning slyly. “Now we match _and_ you look like your favorite hero! Pretty great gift, huh?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling up at her. “Thank you very much, Corrin.”

“No problem. Now, let’s get started on this book!”

They plonked down on her bed and read together, alternating pages. And Leo noted with satisfaction that Corrin didn’t stumble over a single word as they read together.

 

* * *

 

“Leo, are you ever going to take off that headband?” Camilla asked, a small smile on her face as Leo picked at his porridge.

“Big Brother always wears it!” Elise said giddily. “He doesn’t even take it off when he sleeps!”

“I do too,” Leo said quietly, shoving a spoon of the stuff into his mouth. “I just like wearing it, that’s all.”

“Aha!” Camilla said, laughing deeply. “So our feminine charms have finally rubbed off on our dear brother, Elise! What shall we do now? Get him a fetching gown?”

“Yeah!” Elise said excitedly. “Do you think Leo would look good in pink?”

“Why do I eat breakfast with you again?” Leo asked dryly, sipping his glass of milk.

“Because you love us, dear, even though we tease you mercilessly,” Camilla said with a smirk. “Now, do you wear that because it makes you look like the Hero King?”

Leo blushed, staring at his oatmeal.

“Oh, nothing to be embarrassed about, darling,” Camilla said sweetly. “Did you know that Xander once went around in Father’s clothes when he was younger? He wanted so badly to be like his hero.”

“Father was Big Brother Xander’s hero?” Elise asked, her mouth open wide in confusion.

“Yes, dear,” Camilla said, smiling brightly. “Xander adored Father. I think a part of him still does. Why do you think he has such a sour face all the time?”

Elise laughed, and Leo spared a smile for the joke.

“Now, now, the breakfast table is supposed to be _civil,_ ” Xander’s voice echoed across the room. They all turned to see Xander walking into the dining room, adjusting the black circlet holding back his hair. He paused, staring at Leo. “Where did you get that?”

“Big Sister gave it to me,” Leo said softly, turning back to his breakfast and swallowing some milk.

“Camilla, I doubt that Leo wants to be subjected to your fashion schemes,” Xander said dryly, sitting down at the head of the table. Leo vaguely remembered a time when Father would sit there, but that was long in the past.

“Not that ‘big sister’, dear,” Camilla said sweetly. “Leo is talking about darling Corrin. She gave him one of her headbands as a present, and he hasn’t taken it off since.”

“You’ll get lice that way,” Xander said, his tone serious.

“I’ve taken it off,” Leo grumbled.

Xander chuckled. “I’m just joking with you, Leo. You look rather… regal, in fact.”

“Yeah!” Elise said cheerfully. “You look super cute, Leo!”

“I don’t want to look cute, Elise,” he replied coldly.

“But you are, darling,” Camilla said brightly. “You’re so cute I might just dress you up as a princess one day!”

Leo blushed, and the table was filled with laughter.

“Now, now, Camilla. Leo’s been picked on enough, hasn’t he?” Xander said kindly. “Besides, I have good news. We’re set to visit Corrin again this weekend.”

“Yay!” Elise yelled. “Last time was so fun!” Then, suddenly, she pouted. “Why can’t we go see Corrin all the time?”

“Corrin is still weak, darling,” Camilla reminded her gently. “Remember how she can’t go outside for too long, or she gets ill? If we visit her too much, the same thing might happen.”

“But she has servants with her all the time.”

“Yes, and she was deathly ill for the first few weeks of her stay in the Northern Fortress,” Xander said grimly. “Gunter told me there were many days where she almost died.”

Elise gasped. “That’s horrible! I could have healed her with my staff.”

“You were two,” Leo pointed out. “Somehow, I doubt that could have worked.”

Elise pouted, and Camilla laughed. “Leo does have a point, darling. You were just a little bit too young. But I’m sure if Corrin got sick now, you’d be able to help her just fine.”

Leo seriously doubted that. Elise was three years younger than him, and most seven year olds couldn’t handle magical spells like that. He’d been able to do it, but…

He squeezed his eyes shut. _No. Never again._

Quickly, he finished his breakfast. “Xander, when can we train?”

“I’m afraid I’m in lessons until two,” Xander said, starting on his breakfast -- fried potatoes and eggs with a glass of milk -- with trained grace. “But after that, I should have a few hours.”

Leo nodded, reviewing his own schedule. He would have enough time to practice before Xander showed up, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo just wants Corrin's love. Unfortunately, he goes the wrong way about it.
> 
> A lot of these poor sections end pretty awkwardly, but oh well, what can you do?  
> Around two years pass between each chapter, save for the later ones, which are more spaced together for plot reasons.


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I can't beat you  
> Cause I'm still with you  
> Oh mercy I implore  
> How do you do it?  
> I think I'm through it  
> Then I'm back against the wall"
> 
> \-- What Kind of Man, Florence + the Machine

Leo sighed, falling back into guard stance. _Again,_ he thought, inhaling deeply as he moved through the advanced sword forms. He moved as if he was in combat, parrying an actual strike. His reaction time was too slow, though, and he grimaced as he lowered his wooden practice sword. He’d never beat Xander with reflexes this sloppy.

“Ah, Leo,” Xander said, and Leo instantly whirled around, his face flushed. His older brother stood in front of him, smiling brightly. “You’re doing well. Please, don’t let me interrupt.”

“My counter needs work,” Leo protested. “I have too long of a transition period.”

Xander’s smile faded. “Then shall I help you?”

Leo nodded, sucking in a deep breath. The sword felt heavy in his hands, but he had to ignore that. Now was the chance to prove himself.

Xander took his own sword, falling into attack stance. “When you’re ready, little brother.”

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Begin._

He struck out first, trying to bait Xander into a counter. If he could see how he did it, perhaps he could replicate the effects. It had been how he had always learned from Xander, carefully analyzing and mimicking his style.

Unfortunately, Xander simply used a basic block. Leo tried again, putting more force behind his blow, but his brother sidestepped. When he did counterattack, it was with gentle blows, simple attacks that Leo had memorized ages ago. Leo gritted his teeth, his boots crunching the dry soil as he parried an obvious thrust.

Was Xander doing this on purpose? Was he trying to stymie him, devoid him of new material to learn?

“Don’t go easy on me, brother,” Leo said, blocking Xander’s overhead swing.

“I’m not going easy on you,” Xander replied evenly, trying another thrust. Leo parried, then riposted, slipping past his defenses. It was bolder than he preferred, but perhaps if he upped the ante, his brother would respond in kind.

His sword was suddenly knocked out of his hands, flying into the dirt. Leo’s eyes widened as Xander saluted him with his sword. “A good match,” he said simply.

“You countered,” Leo said, still reeling from the sudden blow. “How?”

“Your aggression got the better of you,” Xander said, fetching Leo’s sword from the ground. “Remember the basics, little brother. You must be calm and clear headed if you wish to improve.”

 _You’re holding me back._ Leo wanted to say those words, but it wasn’t his place. As he’d grown older, and Xander had officially become crown prince, he had realized that he needed to restrain his tongue. No longer could he simply say thoughtless comments around his older brother. Even if he wished to shout them, scream them at the top of his lungs.

“You are improving, though,” Xander said, handing the sword back to Leo. “Perhaps in a few years, you might be able to best me.”

Leo’s mouth tasted bitter at those words. Xander might as well have told him that someday he would reach the moon, or that Father would laugh again. Beating Xander? It couldn’t be done.

It wasn’t just the age difference. It wasn’t just the lack of actual combat experience. It was the whispers in the halls, the murmurs of lords and advisors that followed him wherever he went. _There goes the second prince. They say he’s a genius. His marks are high and his swordplay is excellent…_

_But he will never best his elder brother._

He gritted his teeth. “Again.”

“Very well,” Xander said.

Their swords cracked against each other, and Leo watched very, very carefully. Xander was careful, cautious, suiting his nature. He barely remembered the days when his older brother had been timid and nervous, speaking with a stutter. Barely, but he still remembered them.

Xander attacked by bring his sword down in both hands, a powerful blow that Leo analyzed. His right flank was open, leaving him exposed, but Leo knew he would cover it if he tried to strike there. It was a predictable move, one that he would expect.

Instead, Leo held his sword in both hands, blocking the blow the way he’d seen Xander do countless times. Xander’s eyes widened as Leo twisted his sword, countering by catching the blade with the crossguard and twisting.

The practice sword landed in the dirt, leaving Xander defenseless.

Leo stared at his older brother, a rush of adrenaline surging through him. _I… I disarmed him. I actually did it._

_I won._

He could hear the whispers, and he stared at the soldiers in the yard, noting their shocked expressions. They stared at Xander, then at the fallen practice sword, then at Leo, then around again, darting wildly between the three of them. His heart pumped in his chest, and he felt the beginnings of a smirk on his lips as he stared at Xander. Yet it faded away before it even emerged.

His older brother’s face was terrified.

Leo blinked, staring behind him, looking to see if there was a threat of attack. “Big Brother?” he asked, looking back at Xander.

“W-Well done,” Xander stammered, quickly picking up the practice sword. “Perhaps you are more advanced than I thought. I should get you a better instructor -- you must be bored with the one you have now.”

He had stuttered. And now his hands were shaking. Was he that rattled at the fact that Leo had won? The euphoria died in his chest, leaving him feeling cold and sweaty and tired.

_He will never best his elder brother._

“It was an accident,” Leo found himself saying.

Xander blinked a few times. “What?”

“I messed up the counter,” Leo said, lowering his sword. “My execution was sloppy.”

“N-No, what are you -- Little Brother, that was _perfect.”_ Xander’s voice was a mix of terror and awe. “I’ve never seen someone execute a counter so flawlessly.”

“No,” Leo said, throwing his sword to the ground. “It was an accident. Beginner’s luck, nothing more.” He stalked towards the water barrel, closing his eyes as he listened to the soldiers whispering.

“Gods, did you see that? Prince Leo _won._ ”

“No, he didn’t. Didn’t you notice?”

“What? Notice what?”

Leo took a sip from the ladle, cringing at the metallic taste of the water.

“Prince Xander threw the match.”

Leo’s hand balled into a fist.

“What? No!”

“Yeah, he did. He was fighting way below his level. If he was on the battlefield, Prince Leo would already be dead.”

“But the counter--”

“Worthless unless you’re in a one-on-one duel. Prince Leo’s a genius, sure, but he’s not Prince Xander.”

And there it was.

_He will never best his elder brother._

Even if he won, he still lost. Xander would not be so cowardly as to lie behind an excuse. But he didn’t need to: everyone else would contrive one for him. He was feeling ill that day. He took pity on his younger brother. There was something heavy on his mind. He was holding back. Xander was too good to lose, but Leo? Leo was never good enough to win. That was the way it had always been, and that was the way it always would be.

“Little brother?”

Leo’s grip tightened on the ladle. “Yes?”

“I originally came here to tell you that we’re visiting the Northern Fortress tomorrow.” Xander set a hand on his shoulder. “You should begin packing.”

“I have servants to do that.”

Xander’s hand pulled away, and Leo bit his lip. “I apologize, Brother. That was cold of me.”

His older brother chuckled. “Apology accepted. But I must commend you on your swordwork. I was wrong to neglect our training all these years. If I had put more effort into it, perhaps you would have bested me long ago.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Leo said stiffly.

Xander stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. That frustrated Leo to no end; his brother was normally very easy to read.

“I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, but afterwards, if you wish to practice, I’m available,” Xander offered. “I would love to train--”

“No, thank you.” Leo threw the ladle back in the barrel, then stalked off, leaving his older brother in the middle of the training yard alone.

It was not his finest moment, but if he stayed a moment longer, he would have snapped. And he could not afford to snap, not now. Not ever. Too many people looked at him now, people with expectations and requirements. To start screaming at Xander and throwing a tantrum would be childish, reflect poorly on him, and disappoint Father. Or, at the very least, disappoint him more than he already was.

He retreated to his room and tore his sweaty clothes off, dressing in a clean tunic and pants. The right arm was long-sleeved and tightly fitted, so thankfully he didn’t have to wear a glove or a gauntlet.

Slowly, he laid down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He should be packing, deciding what books he would bring so that he could read with Corrin.

_What’s the point? She’s outgrown that._

Like him, puberty had finally claimed his older sister. She had grown at least three inches, and along with the height had come curves and more prominent cheekbones. Her voice was deeper, more adultlike, and she had stopped playing dress-up with Camilla. She would still play with Elise’s hair and watch Xander practice the sword, but she was maturing, changing.

He ran his fingers through his hair, then idly plucked the headband off and stared at it, twisting it in his hands. Even though some nobility had given him puzzled looks, he wouldn’t take it off. It was a gift from Corrin, a piece of her that he could bring everywhere. Even if he looked girly, he would keep it with him.

_“You’re the best little brother ever, Leo!”_

_“I’m your_ only _little brother.”_

_“Oh, that doesn’t matter. Because I’ll always love you.”_

He groaned, rolling over on his bed and pressing his face into a pillow. It would be good to escape the castle for a weekend.

There, no one would whisper about how he would never be as good as Xander.

 

* * *

 

Xander instantly knew something was wrong when the carriage pulled up to the Northern Fortress. There was no entourage of servants to greet them or take their bags inside. Instead, there was only Gunter, his hands clasped behind his back.

Xander exited the carriage first, telling his siblings to wait inside. He had the feeling this was a conversation he wanted to have alone.

“Milord,” Gunter said, his face pained. “Perhaps now is not the best time--”

“What’s happened?” Xander asked, quickly striding towards the older knight. “Is Corrin ill again?” He’d thought that she had overcome most of the illnesses in the Northern Fortress, but occasionally she grew weak and sick again.

Gunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If only.”

“Explain. _Now,_ ” Xander said, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

“The situation has already been resolved,” Gunter said softly. “Please, milord. I know that you have traveled far and it would be inconvenient for you, but it would be best if you returned home. Lady Corrin is not in a state to accept visitors.”

“What has happened to my darling Corrin?” Camilla asked, striding up to them slowly. Xander cursed mentally; he hadn’t wanted Camilla to listen to this. “Is she ill?”

“No,” Xander said tightly. “Gunter, explain yourself, or I will charge into that castle and rip it apart looking for my little sister.”

Gunter hesitated.

Then, he raised a gloved hand to his forehead. “Lady Corrin was trying to go outside. One of the servants found her and… he decided to inflict a punishment on her.”

“What punishment?” Camilla asked, her voice ice cold.

“We dismissed him immediately, of course,” Gunter said quickly. “And we are withholding his referral. He won’t be able to get employment as a manservant ever again.”

Xander shook his head, then forced his way past the elderly knight. “Camilla, get Leo and Elise.”

“Yes, dear,” she said, her voice strained as she ran back to the carriage.

He nearly ripped the doors off their hinges as he strode into the fortress, charging up the stairs. Maids shrieked as he pushed past them, heedless of their protests.

The climb up to Corrin’s room was half jogged, half sprinted. His heart pounded in his chest as he approached her room.

He could hear her weeping through the door.

“Corrin!” he shouted, bursting through into the room, his eyes frantically searching for her.

“X-Xander,” she choked out, staring at him with pained eyes.

He inhaled sharply as he saw her sitting there. Her blue sundress was ripped and torn, and she had a cut right across her right eye. A maid with blue hair was dabbing at the wound with a wet cloth.

Bruises littered Corrin’s arms, signs of a great struggle. But the worst was her throat: purple and mottled, angry marks in the shape of thick brutal fingers.

“Corrin,” he whispered, his chest aching as he strode towards her. “ _Gods_ …”

She sniffled. “I… I’m so sorry, Xander. I m-made a mistake.”

Quickly, Xander pulled her into an embrace, careful to mind her eye. The blue haired maid stared at him with disapproval, but he ignored her. “You made no mistake,” he said sternly, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. “We’ve gotten rid of the manservant. He’ll never harm you again.”

“What about… the others?” Corrin wheezed. She burst into a coughing fit, and the maid quickly sat her back down on the stool.

“Now, now, Lady Corrin,” she said softly, dabbing at her eye again. “Shallow breaths, not too deep. That’s it. Would you like me to soothe your throat?”

Corrin nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. Xander watched nervously as the maid gently rested her fingers on the purple skin, then exhaled. Frost crept over the maid’s fingers, and he bit back a yelp as it spread to Corrin’s throat, coating the bruises in a thin layer of ice. “Th-Thank you,” Corrin whispered, her voice still raw.

“Of course.” The maid turned to Xander. “Your Highness, rest assured that I have Lady Corrin’s medical treatment covered fully. You may leave now.” It was more of a command than a suggestion.

“You’re from the Ice Tribe,” Xander guessed.

“Correct. My name is Flora, and I am Lady Corrin’s maid along with my sister, Felicia,” the maid said.

Her origin explained her overt hostility. The Ice Tribe had been suing for independence for years, only to have their rebellion crushed fifty years back. The chieftain of the tribe still held a grudge, which apparently his subjects shared.

“Corrin, would you like me to stay?” Xander asked, crouching down next to her. She nodded, sniffling a few times, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her whole body was still quivering, and he bit his lip as he stared at her.

“Xander?” Corrin whispered, her voice hoarse.

“Yes, little princess?”

“Will I ever be able to go outside?”

“Of course,” he responded, his voice strained. “Father just believes that it will be safer if you stay here for just a bit longer.”

“You mean forever.” Her voice was shaking again.

“No, not forever,” Xander said firmly. “I promise you, Corrin, you will not be trapped in this fortress for the rest of your life.”

“So why… why did he beat me for going outside?” she asked tearfully. “I don’t understand. I thought that it would be okay, but--”

“Corrin, there are some men in this world who will hurt others for no good reason,” Xander said softly. “The only thing we can do in that circumstance is to defend ourselves against them.”

“Defend?” Corrin asked, staring down at the sword at his side. “You mean, fight?”

“Yes,” Xander said softly.

“Teach me!” she said suddenly, grabbing his hands. Flora gasped as her rag fell from her hands at Corrin’s sudden motion.

“C-Corrin,” Xander stammered. “You can’t mean--”

“I want to learn how to fight!” she declared, her red eyes fiercely determined. “I want to learn how to protect and defend, like how you defend me! I don’t want to be helpless anymore!”

A lump rose in his throat as he stared at her face. “Little princess,” he said softly. “Learning the way of the sword is dangerous. I’d rather you wait a little while longer, until it’s safe.”

“I’m tired of waiting,” she said, her voice ragged. Flora tried to dab at Corrin’s eye again, but she simply turned away. “I’m tired of people telling me no. Come on, Big Brother. If I learn how to fight, then maybe Father won’t think I’m helpless or stupid. Maybe… Maybe I’ll be able to go outside!” Her face was joyous, almost giddy, and he hesitated.

He wanted to tell her that such an idea was unfeasible, at least at the current time. Father seemed to want to pretend that Corrin no longer existed. And the idea that his little princess would be sent out on missions, missions where she would have to kill, just like he had…

Yet, she raised a valid point. If she was going to be introduced to the outside world, she should be prepared.

Camilla would murder him for this. She was almost more protective of their little princess than he was. And yet, how could he say no?

“Big Brother?” she asked, her voice pleading. “Please. Teach me how to fight.”

“I will, little princess,” he whispered. “I will.”

 

* * *

 

Leo watched from the doorway, his heart thumping in his chest painfully.

Corrin lay in bed, coughing weakly. A boy her age with silver hair tended to her, wiping her forehead with a rag. “Shall I summon a healer, Lady Corrin?” he asked, a refined air to his voice that Leo hadn’t expected.

She shook her head. “I-I’m okay.”

Leo’s lips pressed together firmly. She certainly didn’t look okay, and Xander’s whispers to Camilla had confirmed it. Corrin had tried to slip out the front gates, and a servant had caught her and lost his temper, nearly beating her half to death. Now, only a day later, she was feverish and bedridden. His fingers wrapped around the doorframe, holding it tightly.

If he had been here, he would never have let something like that happen. He would have done _something._

“L-Leo?” Another weak cough.

He froze as Corrin sat up, the boy’s protests falling on deaf ears. In spite of the bandage over her eye and the bruises around her throat, she smiled brightly. “Come on in.”

Slowly, his feet crossed the threshold, and her smile widened. The silver haired servant frowned, his lips pressing into a thin line of disapproval. “Lady Corrin, I don’t believe having visitors is a good idea--”

“Hush, Jakob. He’s my brother; I’ll be fine.” Her crimson eyes flashed towards the servant. “In fact, take a break.”

“But, milady, you need--”

“To talk to my brother. And you need a break. Go on.” She smiled warmly at him, waving a hand. “Out.”

The servant cringed, then fled the room, closing the door behind him quickly. Leo blinked, then took his seat, scooting it next to Corrin’s bedside. “Who was that?” he asked quietly.

Corrin coughed, and Leo quickly fetched the glass of water from her bedside table. She took it and swallowed small sips, her face pale. “Th-Thanks,” she coughed out.

“Lie back down,” Leo said sternly. “You have a hundred and three degree fever.”

She cringed. “How long were you standing there?”

To be honest, he didn’t even know. “Who was that boy?”

“Oh.” She smiled, letting the previous question go unanswered. “That was Jakob. He’s a boy that works here in the kitchen staff. Or, well, he used to. Now’s he’s sort of my butler, or something like that. When he’s not following Gunter, he’s following me.”

“I see,” Leo said. He dipped the cloth in some cold water, then laid it on her forehead. “He speaks strangely.”

“Yeah,” she said. Suddenly, her hand reached up and touched the top of his head, brushing the headband there. “You’ve grown again, haven’t you?”

“Half an inch,” he said softly. “You?”

“Nope,” she said, closing her eyes and lowering her head down. Even without the bruises, she looked exhausted. “Gunter says that there might be a few inches left in me, but eventually the only way I’m going to grow is sideways.”

Leo chuckled. “If you keep on sneaking cake from the kitchens, you’ll grow sideways sooner rather than later.”

“Leo!” Her hand weakly tried to swat him, but it simply fell to the covers instead. “No fair. You can’t tease me when I’m sick.”

His gut twisted, as if someone had stuck a needle there. “I’m sorry, Big Sister.”

She smiled. “It’s fine. Or it will be, if you sneak me some cake.”

He rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Pleeeease?”

“No. I’m not Xander.”

“Rats,” she muttered.

He snickered. “If you want cake, ask your boyfriend to get it for you.”

“You’re terrible,” she mumbled, rolling over so that she was facing him. “And Jakob’s not my boyfriend, he’s just my friend that’s a boy. There’s a difference.”

“Sure there is,” Leo said dryly. “Either way, you’re not getting any cake.”

She groaned, pulling the covers up to her chin. “But I’ve got good news. I wanted to celebrate with you, and you can’t celebrate anything without cake. That’s what Camilla told me.”

Leo blinked. “What’s the news?”

A small smile crept on her face, one that made his chest warm up, like a blanket had been wrapped around him on a rainy day. “Xander’s going to teach me how to use a sword. Isn’t that wonderful?”

The warmth evaporated instantly, and his hands balled into fists.

“Leo?” Corrin struggled to sit up, reaching for him. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” She snatched her hand back suddenly. “Uh oh. I didn’t get you sick, did I? They said it was because of stress, but maybe I’ve been carrying a bug…”

“No. I’m fine,” he said quietly. “That’s wonderful, Corrin.”

Her crimson eyes were sad. “What’s wrong, Leo?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “I’m very excited for you. Xander is a good teacher, and it will be good for you to learn the sword. You’ll have the advantage if something happens again.”

Her whole body sagged. “You’re sad that Xander’s teaching me.”

“No!” he snapped. “I don’t care if Xander teaches you or not!”

Her fingers trembled, and he cringed as she fell back to the bed, her strength spent. “I-I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I thought… I thought you’d be happy. I should have realized…”

“What?” he muttered. “Realized what?”

Her eyes closed, her eyelashes fluttering slowly. “You’re so competitive, Leo. You always have been. Anything Xander does, you try and do it better. Whenever Camilla says something, you correct her. And, well…” She sighed. “Maybe, Leo, you should try something different.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” he stammered.

“You don’t have to beat us, you know,” she said softly, smiling at him. “What if you were really good at one thing, one thing that the rest of us don’t do? You’d be the best at it out of all of us.” Her hand reached for him, and he took it quickly, feeling at her pulse. It was far too fast to be healthy, and he squeezed his eyes shut in shame.

“I’m sorry, sister,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have made you so upset. I might make you worse.”

She coughed, then grinned. “Aw, Leo, don’t worry about it. But can you do something for me?”

“Anything,” he said quickly.

“Anything?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything that’s not getting you cake out of the kitchen,” he said quickly, catching his mistake.

“Rats,” she mumbled again. “Anyway. I want you to find something that no one else does in the family. Something special, something that you like. And then, when you find out what it is, I want you to tell me what it is.” Her eyelids finally fluttered open, revealing her red irises. “I’ll cheer you on, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Great,” she said softly. “I love you, Leo. You know that, right?”

His cheeks tinged pink. “Of course I do.”

She giggled, and he felt his guilt ease. “Good. Now, I think I’m going to go to sleep now. Do you mind drawing the curtains?”

He nodded, getting up and pulling the heavy velvet over the windows. The room was dark, and Corrin sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “Good night, Leo.”

“Good night, Corrin,” he whispered.

Carefully closing the door behind him, he made his way down the stairs, reaching the main floor. “Ah, Leo!” Camilla said, swaying up to him. “How is our darling Corrin feeling?”

“She’s sleeping now,” Leo said. He stared at her for a moment, then folded his arms behind his back. “Big Sister, did you bring your tomes with you, by chance?”

“You mean my magical ones?” she asked, blinking. “No, why?”

He sighed. “Nothing. I just…” _It’s a stupid idea._

Camilla smiled. “When we return home, I’ll give you some of my old ones. Besides, you still have that Fire tome, right?”

_Blood, screaming, please, I don’t want to play this game, it hurts it hurts it hurts--_

“Leo?” Her hands fell on his shoulder, anchoring him back to reality. “Dear, are you all right?”

He shook his head quickly, dispelling the memory as best he could. “No. I threw it away years ago.”

“Ah,” she said softly. “I understand.” Her hand brushed the top of his head, fingers trying to smooth down his hair. “I’m glad you’re considering magic though. You were so good at it before. I think it might do you a service to try again.”

He nodded, inhaling deeply, then brushed past her, moving to the kitchens. After glaring at the silver haired boy for a few moments, he found his objective and snatched it up before the cook could scold him. His legs burned as they scaled the staircase back up to the top of the fortress. The door creaked as he opened it, and he winced.

Corrin was fast asleep, the rag on her forehead on the pillow next to her head. Leo dipped it back in the water again, then placed it on her forehead. She mumbled something so quietly he couldn’t understand it, then sighed, falling still once more.

Gently, he placed the slice of cake on the nightstand, then closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train has arrived. All aboard! (Where did all of this come from? I have no idea)
> 
> On a more serious note, this chapter was once again extremely easy, yet difficult to write. Having lived with an older brother that was seven years older than me, I understand Leo's frustration very well, I'd like to think. It's very easy to slip into the competitiveness trap, and once you're there, it's almost impossible to get out. 
> 
> A disclaimer: All of my knowledge of manservants comes from the two to three episodes I watched of Downton Abbey. They mentioned something about referrals and jobs, so I thought I'd throw that in there. 
> 
> Is Corrin's advice to Leo a good idea? Honestly, probably not. But she's fourteen, bed ridden, and a little delirious. Not exactly the best state to give counsel in. :)


	6. Too Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now my knees are shaking  
> And I can't look in your eyes
> 
> But if you're gonna make me do it  
> How'd you want it done?  
> Is it best to sip it slowly  
> Or drink it down in one?"
> 
> \-- Make Up Your Mind, Florence + the Machine

The sacred tome felt heavy in his hands as Leo poured over it, studying its contents.

Magic had come back to him painfully easily. The second he had picked up one of Camilla’s tomes, the feel of the thick leather and heavy parchment felt natural in his hands. The tingle of magic was perfect in his palms. It made him wonder why he had ever abandoned it in the first place. And then he remembered, and the bile crept back into his mouth, and he had to still his shaking hands.

That had been the ritual for the first three months: practice, forget, remember, abandon. Camilla had to coax him out of his panic slowly the first time, whispering that the time of fear and danger was past, that he was safe and protected now.

The second time, he’d been at the Northern Fortress, and Corrin had asked excitedly if he’d picked his new talent, his special “thing” that was different from everyone else. He’d showed her a few spells, and she had been so excited, so _proud._

And then he had remembered, and he’d shoved the tome in his suitcase, locking it away. He wouldn’t touch it ever again.

Her hands, already forming calluses from Xander’s instruction, had pressed the book back into his own, urging him to keep on going. “You’re so good at it,” she had whispered. “Keep trying, little brother. I promise it will get easier.”

And it had. In spite of his anxiety and pain, it had gotten easier. He remembered less and less, and the magic was now completely natural for him.

Well, except for now.

He rubbed his forehead, trying to translate the ancient Nohrian into something he could understand. Brynhildr was strange, almost otherworldly, and he had struggled to comprehend it ever since Father had bestowed it upon him a year ago.

Unlike when Xander had been gifted Siegfried, the event had been small, with just a few high ranking nobility in attendance. Garon had simply handed him the book, granted him his blessing, and left. Elise had felt sorry for him, complaining that the event should have attracted at least a few hundred people and some cake. In Corrin's own words, you couldn't celebrate without cake.

Leo had no time to feel sorry for himself. He had thrown himself into the book, greedily hunting for its secrets and mysteries. Unlike the other tomes, which read more like instruction manuals, this book was written as a novel, the spells described like in lore and song. It was certainly more entertaining, but also ridiculously maddening. There was no index, for one -- he’d had to hunt through the pages for at least five hours before he found what he’d wanted -- and ancient Nohrian sentence structure gave him massive headaches.

But it was a breath of fresh air, an actual challenge, and he would overcome it. Magic was his calling now.

“Ow!”

The shriek made him glance up from the tome, and he sighed as Corrin clutched her foot, muttering curses under her breath. “Stupid table!” she shouted, looking like she was going to give the offending piece of furniture another kick for good measure.

“You know, there is a reason why the rest of us wear _shoes,_ ” Leo said, smirking as he rose from his seat.

She sighed. “I know. But they’re so hot and itchy and…” Another muttered curse. “Argh!”

He sat down in front of her, staring at her big toe, which was red and swelling. “We’ve given you at least twenty pairs, Big Sister. The least you could do is wear them once.”

“I’m just not used to it, I guess,” she said softly, rubbing at her toe. “No one gave me shoes at first, you know. The first pair I got were those high heels from Camilla.”

He remembered those, as well as the bruises she’d gotten from tripping in them too many times. Yet that wasn’t what bothered him. “You never received shoes?”

“Nope,” she said, slowly standing up and balancing on one bare foot. “Now that I think about it, it’s strange, huh? I got dresses and food and everything else, but no shoes.”

_No shoes. Why?_

_Why does that bother me so much?_

A passage from one of his history books popped into his head, something that had caught his eye in the midst of a particularly boring lecture. _An ancient custom that was abandoned in the eighth century was to deny political prisoners any footwear. The ability to wear non-protective shoes was almost always restricted to the upper class and royalty. While impractical, as this did not prevent the prisoner from escaping in the slightest, it was a symbol of their captivity and dependence on the mercy of the state for release._

He rose slowly, staring at Corrin.

_No, that’s ridiculous. Corrin’s not a political prisoner, she’s my--_

The thought died as he stared at Corrin. No, not stared. He _looked,_ as if he had met her for the first time. As if he was six years old again, his Fire tome in his hands as they met eyes for the first time in the dining room.

Her hair was silver, a color that no one in the family shared. It was also wavy, and he tried vainly to connect that to Camilla or Xander or even Elise. But it was the wrong sort of wavy: instead of strong curls, like Xander’s, it fell wild and untamed. Not even Camilla’s hair resembled it in any way at all.

Her eyes were crimson, and there could be no justification for them there. Elise and Camilla shared violet eyes, while he and Xander had brown. Both of those colors were inherited from their paternal grandparents. But it was more than just the hue: her eyes were wider, almost almond shaped. And her face was completely different too: she didn’t possess Xander’s strong jaw, or the rest of their soft cheeks. She was leaner, harder, _tougher_ somehow. Her nose was small, not sharp like the rest of theirs.

Her skin was pale, like theirs, but that could easily be explained by lack of sunlight. His eyes roamed her face, frantically trying to find any shred of their father’s traits in her countenance. Instead, they landed on her ears, ears that he had ignored since childhood. Instead of normal and rounded, they were pointed, sticking straight up. They cut through her hair like knives.

And that was the most damning evidence of all.

All the breath left his body, his eyes wide. _It can’t be. This isn’t possible. She has to be my sister. There’s a rational, logical explanation for the discrepancy. She takes after her mother. Her features will change with time. Her captivity has changed her appearance._

The word struck him like a blow to the stomach: _captivity._ Like she was nothing more than an animal, caged and locked away.

But wasn’t that what Father had done?

“Leo?” she asked, her voice nervous. Slowly, her hands reached for him, gentle hands that had read books with him and pulled him up from the ground and had placed a headband in his hair. “What’s wrong?”

He was speechless, his eyes burning. This couldn’t be happening to him. He’d found his talent, he’d abandoned Xander’s shadow and found something else. He had been at _peace._ And now his world was breaking apart again, reshaping itself so fast that he could never hope to catch up.

“Leo?”

“I don’t feel well,” he whispered, his mouth dry. “I’m going to go lie down.”

“Oh.” Her hand brushed his forehead, checking his temperature. “You don’t have a fever. Stomachache?”

He didn’t trust his words anymore, so he simply retrieved Brynhildr and fled, leaving Corrin standing alone in the hallway. Her crimson eyes were confused, and he could feel her stare boring into his back as he retreated.

“Ah, Leo!” Xander said, approaching him in the narrow hallway. “Where are you going? You seem to be in a bit of a rush.”

Did he know? Had he found out when they’d first arrived, or had Father confided in him?

“Leo?” Xander’s hands settled on his shoulders. “What’s the matter?”

“How could you?” he hissed, shoving his brother’s hands away. “How could you _lie_ to us?”

Xander’s eyes widened. “Leo, I don’t know what you’re--”

“Spare me the act, Xander,” he spat. “You know as well as I do that there is no blood between us and Corrin. She’s not… she’s not our sister. She never has been.”

The guilt in Xander’s face was enough to confirm his worst fears, and Leo tore himself away from his older brother’s gaze, running down the hallway.

“Leo, wait!”

He didn’t.

And when he reached his room, he carefully locked the door, set Brynhildr on the bed, and screamed until his throat went raw and the room was too quiet.

 

* * *

 

Niles knocked on Leo’s room, feeling nervous as he hovered outside his lord’s door. “Lord Leo? Dinner is being served in the great hall. Everyone’s waiting for you.”

“I’m not feeling well,” Leo’s voice said from behind the door. “Please tell them to start without me.”

Leo’s voice was level, almost too much so. But there was the slight wobble, the way that he over-enunciated his words. Though his memories of his childhood were fractured, Niles had heard that way of speaking so often that he recognized it instantly.

Leo was trying very, very hard to sound like he wasn’t crying.

And a crying master simply would not do.

Effortlessly, Niles picked the lock with the pin he always kept in his pocket, then opened the door slowly. “Milord--”

He froze as he saw the state of Leo’s room. Books were scattered on the ground, loose-leaf papers were crumpled up and thrown, and an entire bottle of ink had shattered on the floor.

“Niles,” Leo whispered, sitting on his bed. His eyes were red and puffy, and the circles underneath them were deep.

The retainer stared at his lord for a long while, shocked. Lord Leo had never been emotionless, like he’d heard so many maids say. But he’d never seen him like this: crying, nervous, _terrified._

“What happened?” Niles asked, quickly striding towards him. His fingers brushed Leo’s arms, checking for wounds, self-inflicted or otherwise. “Were you attacked?”

“N-No,” Leo stammered, pulling away quickly. “I’m fine.” He stared at the door, then huffed out a sigh. “Did you break the lock?”

“You underestimate me, milord,” Niles said smoothly, grinning at him. “Now, what’s the matter? Some girl got you tickled up in a fancy?”

Leo scoffed, but his shoulders trembled. “I…” He swallowed tightly. “It’s nothing. I shouldn’t be reacting like this.”

Niles sat down next to him on the bed. “Tell me?”

Leo looked up at him, and it struck Niles just how _vulnerable_ his lord was right now. Not just physically, but emotionally. He looked ready to crack. One word or phrase could push him right back over the limit.

“Corrin’s not my sister,” Leo whispered, staring at the bed.

Niles blinked. “What do you mean?”

“She’s not related to me by blood. She never has been.” Leo’s body trembled once, a shudder that made Niles reach for the blankets. “I’m not her brother. She’s not my sister. We’re not… family.”

The news made for a bitter taste in the retainer’s mouth. “I see.”

Leo wiped his cheeks, folding his arms behind his back as he stood up. “I should have seen it earlier,” he whispered. “She bears no resemblance to any of us as siblings. Father never explained her origin beyond her supposed mother. But that was a lie too. It was all a _lie.”_ His fist hit the wall, a dull crack that made Niles jump.

“Milord,” he said slowly, standing up. “Family is not just blood. It’s also by choice.”

“I know that,” Leo said, his voice ragged.

“Then what’s the problem?” Niles asked, folding his arms. “She’s still your sister. Just not by blood.”

“She… She doesn’t know,” Leo choked out, resting his forehead against the wall.

Niles tensed. “Ah.” _Damn, this is messy._

“How can I face her?” Leo asked, turning to look at his retainer desperately. “How can I look at her and pretend for her sake? How can I _lie_ to her like Father lied to me? To all of us?”

Niles looked at him for a long moment. Then, he smiled. “Simple. You don’t lie.”

Leo stared at him blankly.

“So what if you don’t share a daddy?” Niles said casually, leaning against the bedpost. “It doesn’t matter, in my book. You live with her, you laugh with her, you love her like a sister. That makes her one.”

“It isn’t the same,” Leo insisted.

“Then pretend it is,” Niles countered. “You’d be amazed what people can fool themselves into believing.”

“I can’t ignore this, Niles,” Leo protested, his hand curling into a fist. There was no blood on the knuckles, fortunately. “I _can’t._ ”

“I’m not telling you to. I’m just saying that if you want your sister to be happy, sometimes you have to look past the ugly truths in life.” Niles approached him slowly, folding his arms. “You love her, right?”

“Of course I do, it’s just--”

“Then focus on that. That’s what’s truly important, right? You can share blood with a person, yet hate their soul. And you can be best friends with a total stranger. Catch my drift?”

Leo stared at him, his eyes puffy and red. His mouth opened, as if to offer another protest.

But instead, he sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand. “I know. I realize that. Thank you, Niles.”

“That’s better, milord,” Niles said, his voice lowering to a purr. “But if you still feel uncomfortable… maybe I can cheer you up? You certainly look like you need a bit of fun…”

A bitter chuckle escaped his lord’s mouth, and Niles smiled as the tease had its intended effect. Leo shook his head, a wry grin on his face. “Do you have any inner filter at all, Niles?” he asked.

“None, milord,” Niles said, abandoning the flirtatious drawl.

Leo stared at him for a while, then tilted his head. “Niles?” he asked.

“Yes, milord?” he replied.

“I’m aware that you are a man of unusual tastes,” Leo said quietly, his arms still folded behind his back. “That you fancy both men and women equally.”

“Lord Leo, what are you driving at?” Niles asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you fancy me?”

The question seared through Niles’s brain like a brand. “Wh-What?” he asked, his throat dry.

“I simply wonder if all the teasing you give me has a different intent than I speculated,” Leo said calmly. There was no hint of disgust or malice in his voice.

“No,” Niles said quickly. “I… Never. You’ve given me purpose, Lord Leo, but I… I could never think of you that way.”

“Really?” Leo didn’t sound disappointed. Merely intrigued.

“I think of you as… a brother,” Niles admitted, feeling almost embarrassed. Almost. “You must understand. I think I get your troubles right now a lot more than you think I do. What little family I had left me when I was young. I never had a proper home, and I ran from one thieving gang to another. They became my family, even…”

“Even the gang that betrayed you,” Leo said softly, his eyes unusually warm. “I see.”

“Blood is thicker than water, but when you don’t have any, you make do,” Niles said softly. “And you will make do, Lord Leo. I know you will.”

Leo sighed, then smiled. “Thank you, Niles. And I… apologize if my question made you uncomfortable.”

Niles chuckled. “Discomfort? Oh, trust me, milord. I’m used to it.”

Leo rolled his eyes, then nodded at the retainer. A clear dismissal. Niles instantly left the room, then retreated to his own, sitting on his bed.

He had not been entirely honest with his lord. Now, of course, he saw him as a brother: a little brother, one that needed shelter and protection from the cruel world that so desperately wanted to rip him apart.

But at first, during those first few weeks after Lord Leo had spared his life… Those weeks where his life felt more like a fantasy than reality…

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Nonsense, all of it. That time was still a blurry haze in his mind, a time of paranoia and panic.

And childish infatuation.

He _had_ fancied the prince. Not just because of his looks, though they were certainly attractive, what with those long gorgeous eyelashes and lovely thick blonde hair. Not just because he was a prince, though there was an air of forbidden romance there as well.

No, it had been because he was Niles’  _savior_.

Leo had spared his life when he had wanted to die. Instead of casting him back out into the street, he had welcomed him into the palace with open arms, granted him a home and food to eat. He had even made him his retainer, arguing with his demon of a father for hours to make it so. Niles had never heard Leo so passionate about something before or since.

Well, except for now.

Regardless, the young, afraid, vulnerable Niles of that rough time had latched onto Lord Leo like a convert to a new religion. He worshipped the prince, heart and soul. He followed his every movement. He watched every corner for assassins and murderers. He tasted every dish to check for poison. Anything for his savior.

Then he had gotten to know the real Leo, the acerbic teenager who struggled to compete with his older brother for their father’s affections, and the romantic thoughts had faded away. His savior was revealed for who he really was: a simple boy who was so much more painfully human than he’d first thought.

Yes, there would always be a part of Niles who would worship his liege. He gave him his life after all, and beyond that, a meaning to that life. But now it seemed that his liege was suffering from the same problem.

What was the meaning of your life when such a big part of it turned out to be one gigantic lie?

Niles empathized. And somehow, he would find out a way to help his liege.

 

* * *

 

He was in the middle of cleaning up the ink on the ground when a second knock came at his door.

“I’m not hungry!” he shouted, scrubbing at the stones. Of course the ink wasn’t coming out, but this was his reserved room, so he supposed it didn’t matter much.

“Leo?”

His whole body froze as he heard Corrin’s voice.

“I brought you dinner. Can I come in?”

_I can’t do this._

The doorknob twisted, and he tensed as she entered, balancing a tray of food on one arm. “Beef stew,” she said with a grin, setting it down on the table. “Your favorite.” Then, her eyes widened. “Goodness, what happened?”

“Accident,” he muttered, turning away from her. _How can I pretend? She doesn’t even know._

“Here, let me help.” And before he could protest, she was on her knees next to him, wringing out the dirty rag. “Do you have soap?”

He handed the bar to her that he’d taken from the bathroom, and she caked up the rag. “Ink’s terrible to get out. Are you feeling any better?”

“A little,” he said softly, watching as she worked. Her silver hair fell around her face, shrouding it from his view. Though he was mostly relieved -- the last thing he wanted was to look at her and be reminded of the awful truth -- a part of him wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear, so that he could see her clearly. He had to get used to her face again.

“That’s good. You should eat, you know, if your stomach’s not acting up,” she said. Almost as if she sensed his thoughts, she brushed her hair back, exposing those pointed ears. “Go on. I’ll work on this, okay?”

“I’m not hungry,” he said softly, sitting down on the cold hard floor.

She turned away from the stone, eyebrows raised. “Leo, not hungry for beef stew? Has the world come to an end?”

 _More than you could ever know._ The thought was bitter, and he pushed it out instantly. Corrin was his sister, if not by blood, then by choice. Niles was right; he was blowing this all out of proportion.

But he had been lied to, deceived by his Father and by Xander for six years, and that could not be so easily ignored.

And what about Corrin? When would the day come that she would find out that her supposed siblings weren’t actually her siblings at all? Would she ever find out, or would they hide it, keeping her in the dark until the bitter end?

_She deserves to know._

“Corrin?” he said softly.

“Hmm?” She had already turned back to the floor.

He opened his mouth. The words “You’re not my sister,” were on the tip of his tongue, ready to be uttered like an arrow ready to be released.

And then, fear stopped him cold.

How would she react to that news? How would she handle it? Her entire life, she had lived in this fortress, alone save for a few servants. He knew just how much she looked forward to their visits, and he knew how much she longed for them to stay. But would all of that change if he told her the truth?

Would she hate him?

_I’m just saying that if you want your sister to be happy, sometimes you have to look past the ugly truths in life._

“Leo?” Corrin prompted, turning to look at him.

“I-It was nothing,” he stammered, squeezing his eyes shut. Slowly, he rose from the ground, walking over to the table where Corrin had deposited his dinner. “Thank you for this.”

“Hey, we’re family,” she said, rising from the ground as well. “We take care of each other, right?” He stiffened as her hand touched his arm. “So, tell me what’s going on. You’re not okay if you skipped dinner.”

“What if I can’t tell you what the problem is?” he asked, staring down at the fine hardwood of the table. He tried to focus on the grain of the wood instead of the warmth of her hand.

“Come on, Leo. You can tell me anything,” she said softly, tugging on his sleeve. “Out with it. What’s bothering you?”

He finally turned to stare at her, his arms folded behind his back. Her silver hair shone in the dim candlelight. Her crimson eyes were filled with warmth, the skin around them crinkling. Her lips, full and pink, were turned up into an inviting smile.

_So what if you don’t share a daddy? You live with her, you laugh with her, you love her like a sister. That makes her one._

And he exhaled. “I’m sorry if I worried you. There’s no problem, Sister.” The title felt jagged on his tongue, like barbs, but he pushed past it. “I thank you for your concern, though.”

The smile faded, her eyes lost their sparkle, and she sighed. “If you can’t tell me, there’s only one thing I can do.”

Before he could ask what that was, he gasped as she pulled him into a fierce embrace, her face pressed into his shoulder. Her hands rubbed his back in soothing circles, smoothing down the soft fabric of his shirt.

“C-Corrin,” he stammered, standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “Wh-What--”

“I’m hugging you, silly,” she said, her face popping out from his shoulder. She smiled at him brightly, and his heart spasmed, pumping out an extra pulse. “So? Do you feel any better?”

He stared at the wall, trying to organize his jumbled thoughts. Her hair smelled like roses, a fresh and pure scent. Her hands were gentle against his back despite the firmness of her grip. But what was the most distracting was her warmth, tucked perfectly against his chest.

“Yes,” he whispered, his face going pink. “So you can let go now.”

“Nope,” she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “A hug’s not a hug unless the other person hugs you back. I’m waiting, Leo.”

He sighed. “Sometimes, Sister, I can barely understand you.”

Yet, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze.

“Hah! Not so hard, is it?” she said, finally releasing him. His body felt cold as she drifted away, staring up at him with amused eyes. “Goodness, you’ve gotten so tall. When did my little brother grow up on me, huh?” She reached up on her tip toes, brushing the top of his head with her rough fingers. “Fourteen and already five foot nine. You’re going to be just as tall as Xander, at this rate.”

He rolled his eyes. “Just because you may be vertically challenged doesn’t mean that I’m a giant, Sister.”

“Aw, Leo, we had such a good feeling going,” she said, her eyes still sparkling. “I was really feeling the love there.”

“Yes, well, I have dinner to eat, thanks to you,” he said.

“Enjoy the food,” she said, grinning at him as she walked out. “And hey. If you ever feel like telling me about that problem… Come find me, okay? I’ll be ready to listen.”

“I will,” he whispered, watching as she closed the door.

The room was too quiet as he sat down at the table, staring at the bowl of stew. Niles’s words circled around him in his thoughts, and he buried his face in his hands, letting out a long, tired sigh.

Yes, she wasn’t related to him. And although that was true, she was still his sister. She was still Corrin, the girl who read with him and teased him and made him feel included, loved, _special._

But things would never be the same again. He would just have to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter broke my heart, fed it through a meat grinder, dropped it in lemon juice, and then shoved the remains back in my chest. I apologize if it did the same to you. (But if it did, then I have done my job)
> 
> I wonder about Leo's reaction and how plausible it is. You see, he's not necessarily upset that Corrin isn't his sister (though that's a part of it). It's more the idea that he'd just gotten a steady life. He'd found his place in the world, decided that he was going to devote himself to it, and then it just imploded on him in just a few seconds. Oh, and his father lied to him. And Xander.
> 
> Niles was incredibly fun to write. I worry that his flirting may come off as pedophilia, but hopefully it seems joking instead. And yes, I do believe he had a mild crush on Leo at first. I don't think he would have acted on it though, due to the fact that Leo's a youngin'. Niles may be a sadomasochist, but he's not that creepy.


	7. A Dream of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And the fever began to spread  
> From my heart down to my legs  
> But the room is so quiet, oh"
> 
> Breath of Life, Florence + the Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to place this here as a warning.  
> Self harm is mentioned in this chapter in passing. None of it is depicted, and there are no actual instances of it in this work. However, if this is a trigger for you, please avoid the last section of this chapter. I will place a summary of what happens at the end so that you can understand what is going on.

Corrin gasped as rain started pattering down on the glass, and she ran to the doors of the greenhouse. “Leo, look!” she said excitedly, pointing at the outside.

“It’s rain. So what?” he said flatly, returning to Brynhildr. He’d been experimenting with growing tomatoes. Trees were easy enough, but actually determining the species of plant was proving to be far more of a challenge than he’d presumed.  

“I’ve never been outside in the rain before!” she said, throwing open the door to the greenhouse and stepping outside. Leo gawked as she laughed, twirling in the deluge of water.

“Corrin!” he shouted, snapping the book shut and running after her. “Come back inside! You’ll get ill!”

“Oh, stop being such a worrywart!” she said, laughing as she splashed in puddles, her bare feet already muddy. “This feels amazing!”

The rain trailed down his own clothes, completely soaking him through as he quickly ducked inside, retrieving a cloak that someone had hung up ages ago. He swaddled it around himself, then crept out towards her, wincing at how bitingly  _ cold _ the rain was.

“Corrin, I’m being perfectly realistic,” he said sharply. “Go inside. You’ll get a cold if you stay out here for too long.”

“Ah, the last time I got sick was four years ago,” she said nonchalantly, waving her hand. Her crimson eyes closed as she spread her arms wide, a sigh tumbling out of her lips. “I’ve always wondered what this feels like…”

He felt slightly guilty as he stared at her, at the joyful expression on her face. Of all people, he should have realized that being locked inside this fortress had its effects, especially on children.

Yet, Corrin was no longer a child: yesterday, she had turned eighteen, the age of adulthood. It had been an extravagant affair for all of them, showering her with presents and compliments. Camilla had bought her five new dresses, squealing about how many suitors were going to approach her darling little sister -- but if any of them were less than perfect gentlemen, she would send Marzia to rip them apart.

Xander had gifted her a new sword, a silver engraved beauty that had cost a pretty penny. Her swordwork had been improving, but she was still too timid, too reserved, he chided. She must be more firm in her resolve, otherwise she wouldn’t be allowed to go with them on missions.

Elise had baked her a cake, decorating it with delicate sculptures of icing. Leo had been dragged into the kitchen at half past midnight the night before to judge if it was good enough for their sibling. He had grunted his approval, then collapsed into bed.

As for his gift, he had purchased several tomes on the history of Hoshido, their ambivalent neighbor. Corrin, for her part, had smiled graciously at the gift, but he could tell that she was disappointed. He had bit his lip as she had carefully tucked the books away, probably to be forgotten in the library, gathering dust.

Yes, he should have chosen a better gift for her adulthood. Yet… He couldn’t think of anything else to give her. There was nothing that represented happier memories for him than books: books she had read with him, gushing over the adventures of the Hero King, or laughing at some strange tidbit of Nohrian history.

Her laugh echoed in his ears now as she splashed in a puddle, looking for all the world like a child again. Her leggings were soaked, and Leo sighed as he folded his arms, staring at her silver hair.

It was certainly beautiful: wavy, like Camilla’s, yet soft like Elise’s. Corrin had once confessed to him that she’d never thought of it as being beautiful: it was grey, she had said, so she looked like an old lady. Yet he’d never thought of it that way. Her face was too youthful, too pretty to be compared to an elderly woman.

Eighteen. The number kept on ringing in his head. It represented so many things in their culture: adulthood, responsibility, and… marriage.

If Corrin were living with them at Castle Krakenberg, she would begin to be approached by suitors, asking for a dance or a dinner. His stomach churned at the very thought. He’d seen the way suitors had treated Camilla, seen their polite faces. Then, he’d seen their handiwork on her face, her skin, and he had asked her angrily if she wanted them dead, Brynhildr already glowing in his hands.

She had tittered a laugh -- classic Camilla, laughing away all problems -- and told him that he was a sweet boy, a very sweet boy, but she needed no protection. If she had been any other woman, he’d have thought that she had lied to him. But this was Big Sister Camilla, so he knew that whatever was on her skin, her lovers had far worse.

No, Camilla was hard, so she didn’t need protection. But Corrin… Corrin did need that protection. Though most days he thought of her seclusion here as a curse, today he thought it a blessing. She was still too naive to navigate the world of Nohrian politics, too optimistic to keep afloat in the court. 

Her laughter ceased, and he rose an eyebrow as she just stood in the rain, soaking it up like a withering plant. Rain came often to Nohr -- the days were rare indeed that stormclouds didn’t loom on the horizon -- but it did little good for the plants. Rain couldn’t help when the soil itself was barren.

“Corrin?” he asked softly, stepping towards her. In spite of the cold rain, he felt warm as he stood beside her. 

“Hm?” she asked, turning towards him. 

“What are you thinking about?’ he asked.

She smiled. “Oh, nothing. Just wondering about some things.”

“Like?” he asked. 

“Xander said that you all took a trip to the ocean a few weeks back,” she said softly, holding out her hands. Rainwater started to pool in them, spilling out over her fingers. 

“Yes, and it was thoroughly boring.” Leo hated the beach, and he always had. He’d heard of tropical islands where the sand was bright and the water was warm. Personally, he would have been content to stay inside and read a good book.

“Oh.” Her voice seemed almost disappointed. “Could you… still tell me about the ocean?”

He paused, then nodded. “The ocean is massive. They say that seventy percent of the world is covered in water, and you get a small glimpse of that standing on the shore.”

“Do the waves really never stop?” she asked, turning to look at him.

He nodded. “The tide changes, but the water always keeps coming. It’s a constant.” He paused, then added, “It roars.”

“Really?” she asked, her eyes wide. 

“They say that the noise is soothing,” he murmured, watching as the water in her hands cascaded to the ground. “And that if you bring a shell from the ocean, you can still hear the sound of the waves.”

“Amazing,” she whispered, staring at the water in her hands. “Maybe… if you have time, and if you ever go back…” She shook her head suddenly. “No, no. That’s too much trouble.”

“You want me to bring back a shell for you?” he asked, folding his arms behind his back.

She blushed, nodding. “I mean… because what are the chances I’ll ever get to go to the ocean?” A laugh escaped her, and she shook her head as if the idea was ridiculous. 

A bitter tang coated his tongue, and he stared at the ground. “Why do you say that?”

“Come on, Leo. We’re not kids anymore. It’s my eighteenth birthday, and I’m of age. If there was any time for Father to decide I’m ready to leave, it’s now. He could have at least sent a present.” Her hands parted, and the water trapped inside fell to the ground, splashing over her muddy feet.

“Father has… changed,” Leo admitted. “But your circumstances might not be as terrible as you think them.”

She looked at him. “And why do you say that?”

_ You don’t have to go out on missions. You don’t have to kill. You’re safe, in this fortress, with servants who care for you and treat you with love and kindness. _

“The world outside these walls may seem wonderful,” he said slowly, trying to think of how to explain. “But… in reality, it’s far more complicated. Here, life is simple. There is a certain charm to it.”

“Try living it,” she muttered, hanging her head low. Water trailed down her back, dripping from the curled ends of her hair. 

He swallowed over the lump in his throat, his arms gripping each other behind his back. 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, turning to look at him. Her lips were turned up into a bashful smile. “That was mean. I know life is hard for all of you.” She clasped her hands in her lap. “Did your… last mission go well?”

“Well enough,” Leo said quietly. “The rebellion was ceased without undue bloodshed.”

She nodded, her crimson eyes dull. “I’m sorry.”

“You apologize too much,” he said bluntly. 

“Sorry.” She cringed. “Ah, I mean… Um, yeah, I should work on that.”

He chuckled, then stared up at the sky. “How much longer shall you stay out here?”

“I don’t want to go back inside,” she admitted. “This is still pretty rare.”

His heart twisted, and he inhaled slowly. “I should be the one apologizing to you, Sister.” The title burned his tongue, and he closed his eyes. “You deserve better from us than this life.”

She smiled at him. “Ah, Leo. Don’t worry. I’m happy here. And who knows? Xander says that if I’m good enough to beat him at combat, Father might let me leave.” 

His heart skipped a beat at those words. “You’re serious?”

She nodded. “Xander says he’ll propose the deal to Father when you return home. And hopefully…” A small smile graced her lips. “I’ll be practicing. Maybe, if you could help me…”

“I’m no good with the sword,” he said bluntly. “It’s Xander you should be practicing with.”

“You used to practice with Xander all the time, right?” she said softly, her face confused. “I’ve seen you practice by yourself. You’re really good. What changed?”

“Magic is my calling now,” Leo said stiffly. “It is where my true talent lies. To waste time practicing something as useless as swordplay would be contemptible.”

“Ah.” She stared down at the ground. “So… Should I do something else, then?”

“No,” he said quietly. “Keep on practicing with Xander. I've seen how much you've improved. I merely speak for myself when I say that swordplay is a waste of time.”

“You always have been good with magic,” she said, beaming at him. “Xander was so happy when you got Brynhildr.” She smiled up at the dreary sky. 

“He was?” Leo asked softly.

She nodded, then shivered. “Ah, it's cold…”

Leo rolled his eyes, pulling off the cloak. “Sister, sometimes I wonder if you have any sense in that brain of yours.”

She grinned up at him sheepishly as he wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. “I guess this was a little silly of me. Sorry.” Her pale fingers wrapped around the edges of the cloak, pulling it tight. “It's warm. Thank you.”

For some reason, his face heated up at those words. “Of course it's warm. I've been wearing it for twenty minutes!”

“You could have gone inside,” she pointed out, holding the door open for him. They both slipped inside the fortress, and Leo shivered at the cold draft. 

“And leave you alone in the rain? Camilla might just tan my hide for not being a ‘perfect gentleman’ to you,” Leo groused. “I'm going to go change. You should too. You’re dripping.” And without a further word, he walked off, leaving Corrin standing there in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

“Good work, little princess,” Xander said, holding his silver sword in a double handed grip. “But you still lack resolve.”

She sighed, nodding. “I know, I know.”

“Then we shall begin again,” he said, falling into a dueling stance.

Leo watched from a distance, eating an apple while he read. He had taken to watching Xander and Corrin’s sparring matches, observing the way that her swordsmanship progressed. No longer was she the awkward and fumbling trainee of years past: she had developed her own unique style, one that depended on speed and grace instead of Xander’s brutal strength.

Their blades cracked against each other, and Leo cringed at the ring of metal against metal. Xander had been concerned when Corrin had asked for a live match -- he had always been concerned when his little princess could be in danger -- but she had insisted, and his older brother was painfully weak to her demands.

So now they fought, Corrin’s form moving at a quick speed to avoid Xander’s efficient slashes. Leo found himself lowering the book, watching as she rolled out of the way of a downward slash, then leapt at Xander with a double handed grip.

Their swords once again clashed, and Leo narrowed his eyes as Corrin sought the advantage, the blades grinding down until they were locked at the crossguards.

_ She’s not strong enough to overpower Xander. He’s going to-- _

Xander shoved her backwards brutally, and Corrin yelped as she stumbled over an uneven patch in the roof, her body falling to the ground.

Her head smacked the hard stone of the roof with a sickening  _ crack. _

Leo’s eyes widened, the apple tumbling out of his fingers as Corrin screamed, clutching at her head. Blood stained her hair as she rolled over on her side, gasping in pain. 

The silver blade was thrown aside, and Xander quickly pulled her into his arms. “Gods,” he choked out, staring down at the spot of blood staining the roof. “I-I’ll get Elise, I’ll do something--”

“Go!” Leo shouted, running towards them. “I’ll watch over her!”

Xander nodded, his eyes filled with fear as he ran off, leaving Corrin and the sword behind.

She whimpered, clutching at her scalp as tears ran down her cheeks. “A-Ah…”

“Easy there,” Leo said, taking her in his arms, sitting her up slowly. “May I?”

She nodded slowly, and he held her head in one hand, supporting it while he inspected the wound. “Your skull is cracked,” he said, his eyes narrowing as he pushed back strands of bloodied hair. Gasps escaped her mouth as she struggled not to cry out from his ministrations. “Do you feel sick to your stomach?”

“D-Dizzy,” she murmured, her body sagging. He steadied her with one hand, then looked carefully at her eyes. The pupils were dilated, her right larger than her left. 

“You have a concussion,” he said slowly; her ears would most likely be ringing, and she would be disoriented as well. “Elise will fix this quickly.”

Corrin nodded, inhaling sharply. “I’ll be… fine…”

His heart ached as he saw her tears, and he absently reached up to wipe them away with his fingers. 

Then, he caught himself.  _ What are you doing? _

Quickly, his hands scrambled to find something to occupy themselves with, so he settled with resting Corrin against his side, one arm around her shoulders. “Xander broke his wrist once, just like this.” The words tumbled out of his mouth without thought. “He was practicing with one of his retainers and he broke his wrist like a twig.”

“Oh?” Corrin asked, her voice much higher than normal.

Leo nodded.  _ Good, keep her oriented. _ “He was much more of a baby than you about it. Sobbed for hours.”

She laughed, a shaky sound that made his heart sink. “H-How old was he?”

“I believe he was twelve.”

“Then that makes sense, I guess.” She grimaced. “Is this what the battlefield is like?”

“No. Much less broken bones than you would believe. Much more blood.” He winced as her eyes widened -- what was he  _ saying _ \-- but he couldn’t take the words back. “Either way, if you do join us, you won’t get injured. Camilla and Xander are far too protective, and Elise will heal you if you somehow manage to receive a wound.”

“And you?” Corrin asked, a small smile on her lips. 

“What about me?” he asked. Her red eyes were dazed, and he found himself staring at them, observing the shades of vermillion that hovered around her pupils.  _ Focus, Leo. Keep her talking, keep her conscious. _

“What will you do when I am on the battlefield?”

He paused, trying to think of a way to answer her question. “I suppose I will keep my distance.”

“And why’s that?” she asked innocently.

_ Because being around you is far too dangerous for me right now. _ He coughed, struggling to keep his thoughts clear. “Because you are not nearly as fragile as Xander or Camilla believe you to be.”

She blinked a few times. “But I just cracked my head open.”

“Due to a careless mistake on your part which you will soon correct,” he said quietly, turning to look at the horizon. Where  _ were _ Xander and Elise? “You’re progressing quickly with the blade. I’ll be surprised if Father doesn’t let you leave the Northern Fortress soon.”

She chuckled. “Fat chance. But…” Her hand draped over his, and he froze as she looked at him, her crimson eyes glazed over. “Why keep your distance? We could fight together. As siblings, you know?”

_ As siblings. _ Those words relieved him and pained him more than she could ever know.

“If that is what you wish,” he said, somehow managing to keep his voice even. “But a team like us would make an unwieldy combination.”

“I don’t think so,” she said with a tight smile. “After all, a good swordsman needs a mage backing him up, and a good mage needs a swordsman to protect him. We could pull it off, Leo.”

He snorted. “I hardly need protection.”

“Aw, Leo. Come on.” Her smile had widened, a beautiful dazed grin that made his heart squeeze out an extra pulse. “I’m your big sister, right? I’ve got to earn my keep somehow.” She stared down at the sword she had dropped in the chaos, her eyes sharp, determined. “I want to be worthy.”

“Worthy?” he asked, confused.

“You’ve been going out on missions without me for... years now.” She cringed, most likely from the pain. “So I have to make up for lost time, right? That’s how I’ll be worthy of being your big sister.”

He snorted. “If you think that, then you possibly don’t understand how much you mean to me.”

She blinked. “Huh?”

_ Oh gods. Did I really just say that? _

“Wh-What I mean is, you’re my older sister, regardless of whether you support me on the battlefield or not,” he said quickly. “If our bond was set upon that basis alone, then it would be a poor relationship indeed.”

Corrin chuckled. “I guess. Oh look! Elise is finally here!”

Leo let out a sigh of relief, then turned to see their little sister running across the roof, a healing staff clutched in her hands. “Big sister!” she wailed, almost throwing herself at Corrin. “Where does it hurt? I’ll make the pain go away!”

Corrin laughed, wiping at her tears. “Just my head, Elise. Thank you so much.” Their little sister tugged Corrin away from them, asking her if she felt nauseated or dizzy.

Xander stood next to Leo, his eyes nervous. “How is she?”

“Fine,” Leo said, rising to his feet. “Though she could be a lot better. What happened?”

“My concentration slipped,” Xander said, his hands trembling. Corrin sighed in relief as Elise waved her staff over her head, and her posture straightened visibly. “I forgot myself in a critical moment. A mistake I never should have made.”

Leo nodded, folding his arms behind his back.

“Let’s discuss this in a private setting,” Xander said, striding across the roof. Leo joined him, noting the strain in Xander’s voice. His older brother was mortified at what he had done.

“Was it the meeting with Father?” Leo asked carefully.

Xander sighed, rubbing his forehead. “If only, little brother. If only.”

“You shouldn’t take out your anger on Corrin,” Leo said sternly. “She’s not to blame.”

“I was not taking out my anger on her,” Xander retorted, his tone severe. “I simply slipped and thought I was back on the battlefield.”

“That’s dangerous,” Leo said softly. “Xander, if this happens again, you could inflict much more harm than a concussion and a cracked skull.”

“I know,” Xander said, rubbing at his hands. It was a nervous trait that Leo had presumed he’d conquered. “That’s why I wish to make a special request of you.”

Leo raised an eyebrow.

“Your presence… How long have you been watching Corrin and I spar?” Xander asked, turning to face his brother for the first time.

Leo paused. “I don’t see what this has to do with anything.”

“I’m not angry, Leo,” Xander said tiredly. “In fact, I’m grateful. I don’t know if I could have left Corrin alone after that injury. You stayed behind, made sure shock didn’t settle in or that she fell unconscious.”

“Your request?” Leo prompted.

“I want you to officiate our sparring matches,” Xander said slowly. “If it appears that I am about to hurt Corrin greatly, I wish for you to stop me. To stand in, if you will.”

“That could be difficult,” Leo said quietly. “You’re a hard man to stop, Xander. I doubt even if I threw myself in the way of your sword--”

“Gods, Leo, I’m not asking you to do that,” Xander said quickly, holding up a hand. “Brynhildr doesn’t just grow plants. It controls gravity, yes?”

Leo thought about that for a second, then nodded. “I believe I see what you’re saying. It’s a decent plan, though I will need to practice with you. Changing gravity on an object of your size could prove to be beyond my skill.”

Xander smiled at him. “Gods help us if anything is beyond your skill, little brother.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do if… if I…” His eyes grew distant.

“It was a concussion, nothing more,” Leo reassured him. “And I promise you, I will let no harm come to Corrin.”

“Good,” Xander said, smiling brightly at him. “Thank you, Leo.”

And the eldest prince was gone, walking back to Corrin and checking on her progress. She hastily refused his apology, claiming that it was just a mistake and he shouldn’t blame himself. Her head was already healed, so what was the harm?

Leo closed his eyes, remembering the last skirmish he’d fought in. The blood on his armor, the sounds of death tearing through the air.

_ I will let no harm come to you, Corrin. _

_ I swear it. _

 

* * *

 

Leo blinked as he found Corrin sitting on the couch in the library. In her arms, carefully cradled, was one of the books he had gifted her for her birthday -- a book on Hoshidan customs.

“Oh, Leo!” she said, her voice excited. “There you are!” 

“You wanted me?” he asked, folding his arms behind his back.

“Mmhm. I was hoping you could explain some of this to me,” she said, patting the spot next to her on the couch. “I still struggle with some of the words.”

Leo blinked, then acquiesced to her request, sitting down next to her. 

“Thanks,” she said, smiling brightly at him. “What does this word mean?”

“Ah,” Leo said. “That’s a Hoshidan word.  _ Hanakotoba _ means the language of flowers. It’s a tradition in Hoshido to arrange certain bouquets of blossoms that convey a secret message.”

“Really?” she asked, her eyes wide. “Wow… They must have a lot of flowers in Hoshido, then.”

“They do indeed,” Leo said quietly. “I’ve heard it said that Hoshido has entire gardens just for flowers.”

“But… Then, where do they grow the food?” Corrin asked.

“Food is plentiful in Hoshido. The soil is fertile and they receive plenty of sunlight,” Leo explained, pointing to a picture of a tree with pink blossoms. “A tree like that would never be able to grow in Nohr.”

Corrin stared down at the page for a long moment, her eyes curious. He looked at her in confusion, but before he could ask what she was staring at, she spoke.

“Leo,” she said softly. “Why do you wear that?” Her finger brushed the fabric of the gauntlet on his right hand. 

He tensed. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve always seen you wear something like that on your hand,” she explained, taking his hand in hers. He grimaced as she flipped it over, noticing the exposed palm. “It can’t be for protection. Your hands are completely exposed like this.”

_ Please, stop, I don’t want to play, help me help me help me, please Camilla help-- _

Quickly, he yanked his hand away. “It’s none of your concern.”

Her breath stopped, and he caught the briefest glimpse of pain in her wide, crimson eyes.

Then, it was gone, and she smiled gently. “Of course. I’m sorry.” She turned back to the book. “I… I think I have it covered now. Thanks for telling me about the flower language. Maybe I--”

“Corrin,” he said, swallowing over a dry throat.

She paused, yet she did not look at him.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I’m sorry. I was needlessly short with you.”

“That was fast,” she noted, still smiling at him. “You’re getting better, little brother.”

He blushed. “Regardless, I do believe you deserve an explanation. It’s just… it’s a hard subject to discuss.”

Could he show her this? Would she be disgusted, horrified? Most likely. But he held so many secrets from her, dark and painful secrets that he carried by himself. It would not be long before she would have to listen to them, if not from his own lips, then from Xander’s and Camilla’s.

_ You can tell me anything. _

“Leo, I’m your sister,” she said softly. “I won’t judge.”

“I-I know that,” he stammered. “But this is… this is from before we were introduced to you.” His fingers on his left hand trembled as he pushed up the sleeve, then yanked the gauntlet off, holding his forearm in front of her so she could see.

She inhaled sharply, her eyes widening at the mess of carved flesh and grooves embedded in his skin. Time had done nothing to erase them. “L-Leo…”

“None of this was self inflicted,” he said quietly. Niles, presumably from his own past, had assumed so and had become furious, tearing through his room in a feverish rage to remove all the weaponry he could find. It had taken a few hours to calm the anxious retainer down and explain the origin of the scars. 

“I didn’t think…” Weakly, she reached for his arm, then shied back. “I-I’m sorry. May I?”

He nodded slowly, holding his breath as her fingers brushed against the skin. The flesh prickled at the contact, and he closed his eyes, ducking his head down. He hadn’t let anyone see the scars except his retainers and Camilla. Xander knew of them -- Camilla had informed him after the incident -- but he had kept the knowledge from Corrin and Elise at all costs.

Corrin’s fingers were gentle, and she quickly pulled them away. “What happened?” she asked quietly. 

“Did Xander and Camilla ever tell you of our mothers?” Leo asked softly.

Corrin shook her head, and Leo grimaced.  _ Of course they didn’t. Why sully a completely innocent memory with that conflict? _ “As you may have guessed, Camilla and I do not share our parents. At least, not entirely.”

“What… What do you mean?” Corrin asked, her eyes wide.

“All of us have different mothers,” Leo said quietly, turning to face her as he pulled the gauntlet back on. The black material was snug against his skin, concealing his forearm perfectly. “Xander’s mother, Queen Katarina, passed when he was just a small child. Father never quite healed from the loss, so he took Queen Arete to wife. But that wasn’t enough from him.” He inhaled, then exhaled slowly. “Father, being a lonely man, but also a little drunk with power, took concubines.”

“Concubines?” Corrin asked. “You mean, lesser wives?”

Leo nodded. “Whenever a woman caught his eye, he would sleep with her. Unable to let a dalliance pass, he took her as a concubine. He eventually sired children with them. That is where Camilla, Elise, and I come from.”

“So you’re… a…”

“A bastard is the most correct term,” Leo said bluntly. “Do not be hesitant. It is what I am.”

She flushed. “A-Ah. I see.”

“Father, as I said, sired children with the concubines. He genuinely loved both the women and the children, and he tried to provide a normal life for all of them. But eventually, greed infected the concubines’ minds like a poison, and that’s when the war started.” He paused. “Perhaps a war is a gross exaggeration, but that’s what it felt like: a battlefield, and us children were the soldiers.”

“That’s horrible,” Corrin whispered.

“It was what it was,” Leo said impassively. “Our mothers were desperate to earn the full affection of Father, and if using us as their pawns was the way to do it, then so it must be. I was often plied in front of Father, and my mother insisted I learn magic at a young age to impress him. I assume she figured that if I was a prodigy, she would be more favored than the other concubines.”

“But… it was just a competition, right?” Corrin asked nervously, almost as if to deny the truth she was slowly dawning on. “You didn’t… actually fight each other, right?”

“If only it were so,” he said, exhaling slowly. “I don’t remember much of it. I was young, but even the young weren’t spared. This may be hard to hear, but many mothers plotted to kill the other children so that their child would inherit prime positions in the court.”

“Gods,” Corrin whispered, a hand to her mouth.

“This,” he said, rubbing at his forearm anxiously, “was the result of me being left alone for three hours. Mother was with Father alone, and I was left to my own devices. One of my stepbrothers, a boy by the name of Michael, had an… unusual interest in studying the human body. To put it simply, he was sadistic and cruel. I would discover animals that he had dissected in the gardens. Eventually, he decided that he would move from animals to people, and I was his first target. I believe it was because I was young and relatively defenseless.”

His mind screamed for him to stop, to shut up and refuse to speak anymore, but the words tumbled out of his mouth like a river streaming over a broken dam. He couldn’t stop now.

“He caught me alone. I screamed for help when he pulled out the knife, but no one came. In my desperation, I used the tome that my mother had given me to ward him away.”

“And?” Corrin asked, her entire body shaking. 

“I struck him in the face,” Leo said softly. “It was healed soon after, and he didn’t even bear a scar. But he resented me ever after, and he wanted revenge. I tried to stay with Camilla -- she had always protected me from the worst of the conflict -- but even she couldn’t be with me forever. I was caught by Michael, and he decided to take his revenge. That is where these marks come from. Camilla found me before serious harm could be done, and she killed him.” Leo exhaled slowly, trying to still his shaking hands. “My mother barely reacted when she found me. Father was terrified, but no matter how much he wished it, he could not put a stop to the bloodshed. Eventually, it was only the four of us left.” He paused, then added, “And you, of course.”

Something hot and wet fell onto his hand, and he froze as he saw the tears dripping down Corrin’s face. 

“I never knew,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry, Leo.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he said stiffly. “It happened. It’s in the past.”

The nightmares had been relentless at first. He’d been paralyzed with fear, unable to leave his bed for fear that another one of his step siblings would lash out from the shadows, knives in their hands and murder in their eyes.

But they had slowly died away with time. There were still moments when he regressed back to his five year old self, a frightened and weak child that hid behind tomes. Yet for the most part, he had healed. The very fact that he could even use magic was proof in his mind. 

Yet even that had been difficult. He hated this part of him, hated this weakness, but for now, it was buried deep alongside the terrible emptiness he felt when he went out on missions. It hadn’t emerged in quite some time. Hopefully it would stay that way.

“It should have been you in this fortress, not me,” Corrin said, wiping her eyes slowly. “I’ve been thinking about what you said. About how it’s safe here, how the outside world is more complex than I thought. And you… you’re right.” Her hand suddenly grasped his, and his eyes widened at the tightness of her grip. “Leo, if I had been there, I would have… I would have protected you. I’m sure of it.”

Slowly, he withdrew his hand. “I know. And I was naive to think you could stay in this fortress forever. Eventually, Corrin, you will leave this place. You’ve already outgrown it, I think. And when you join us, perhaps it’ll be you protecting me on the battlefield, and not Xander.”

She chuckled. “Ah, maybe. But I have to get a lot better with the sword before that happens.”

“Perhaps,” Leo said. “Your defenses need work.”

Gently, she closed the book, then looked at him. He was startled by the intensity of her gaze, just how  _ piercing _ it was. Like she was gazing into his very soul. “Leo,” she said softly. “Thank you for telling me this. I can’t imagine it’s easy.”

“Please don’t tell Elise,” Leo whispered, staring at the table. “She was mostly untouched. For good and ill.”

“I won’t,” Corrin murmured. “I promise.”

He sighed. “I suppose that will have to do.”

“Oh? And when have I ever broken a promise?” she asked, leaning in close.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her face: earnest, kind, compassionate.

Beautiful.

“N-Never,” he stammered, his face flooding with heat.  _ Gods above, what’s wrong with me? _

Her smile was radiant. “Good. Then you trust me?”

“Of course,” he snapped, standing up quickly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He stalked out of the library quickly, inhaling deeply as he leaned against the wall outside. His heart was pounding in his chest as if he had just ran five miles, and his palms were sweaty, the fabric of the gauntlet tight against his arm.  _ Clear your mind, Leo. It was just an uncomfortable situation for you. That’s all. _

Yet, his anxiety whispered to him that it was so much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff sort of came back, and then that last section happened and well... I have no explanation.
> 
> Michael's character was in part based off the sociopathic behavior of Peter Wiggin from Ender's Game. The name Michael means "Who is like God?" I figured it would be a taste of delicious irony.
> 
> The entire idea for Leo's arm was based off the art that Yusuke Kozaki put on his twitter. You probably know the one. I always asked myself why Leo wore that funky gauntlet on his right arm only. And this is the answer I came up with. I don't know if that makes me mentally disturbed or not...
> 
> Summary: Leo encounters Corrin in the library, where she is reading one of the books that he gave her for his birthday. While he explains one of the terms to her, she notes that he is wearing a strange gauntlet on his right arm. Leo explains that when he was a child, he was brutally attacked by Michael, one of his step siblings, who cut his right arm up as revenge for Leo accidentally burning him with a Fire tome. Camilla intervened and rescued Leo by killing Michael.


	8. A Hollow Plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I can see below,  
> 'cause there's something in here  
> And if you are gone,  
> I will not belong here"
> 
> \-- Breath of Life, Florence + the Machine

The morning air was chilly, piercing through Leo’s armor as he observed the duel.

Corrin’s face was sweaty as she ran forward, her sword shining in the dim light. Xander stood in front of her, wielding his own lesser sword -- Siegfried would be too strong for this duel, and Leo suspected he wanted to give Corrin a fighting chance. Despite all that, she seemed to be faltering, her strikes less confident than before.

“Keep coming, little princess!” Xander said, not even sounding winded.

She nodded, wiping her brow before charging at him again, swinging her bronze blade in a furious arc. Her hair whipped wildly around her face, barely restrained by her black headband.

Xander blocked her attack easily, then countered, bringing his sword down in a brutal double-handed blow. Corrin grunted as she blocked, holding her sword up. Yet Xander only brought his blade down for another breaking blow, his lips pressed into a hard line of determination.

 _Too strong,_ Leo thought, opening Brynhildr instantly. The blade changed direction, and his breath caught as Corrin’s eyes widened, trying in vain to block the brutal sword aimed straight for her head.

“ _Allvar,”_ Leo whispered, light cupped into the palm of his hand. Time seemed to slow as he clenched his hand into a fist, yanking it to the side as if he was pulling a rope.

Instead of pulling downward, the gravitational field around Corrin was oriented behind her, anchored to a spire on the castle in the distance. That was her _down_ now, as it were, and Corrin’s body responded, flying backwards and out of harm’s way. He pressed his lips together as he weakened her gravitational pull backwards, letting the earth’s natural gravity pull her down instead. It was a process that required more precision than most people realized.

That didn’t stop Corrin from falling to the ground like a limp fish, groaning as she stared at the dark sky. “Thanks… Leo,” she mumbled, holding her head. “Oh…”

He sighed, closing Brynhildr with a snap of the wrist. “That’s our brother for you.”

Her response was to groan and flop her head back down on the roof, closing her eyes. He chuckled, approaching her with Brynhildr tucked under his arm. “You won’t beat the strongest knight in all of Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin,” he said, stretching out his hand.

“I know, I know,” she muttered, grasping her head as she sat up. She did not take his hand, and he stared at it for a moment before quickly pulling it back, folding his arms behind his back.

“Giving up so soon, Corrin?” Xander asked, approaching the two of them slowly. His eyes were narrowed in disapproval, his sword point nearly touching the ground. “I expect more from you. You are a princess of Nohr. Now pick up that sword and try again.”

Corrin grasped her head, wincing. Leo stared at her intently, trying to determine if she was actually injured or not. “Xander, I--”

“We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies,” Xander said firmly, his grip on his sword tightening. “I’ve been reporting your progress to Father, and he is… less than pleased. If you can’t land a hit on me today, he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress.” He inhaled sharply. “Ever.”

Corrin’s crimson eyes widened, and she hastily scrambled to her feet. “H-He really said that? That’s insane!”

Leo stared down at the ground, clasping his hands. _Insane_ was a word that the rest of their siblings feared to utter. They danced around the subject, trying to ignore the massive changes in their father’s behavior. When he spoke to the air, as if beseeching a deity, they averted their eyes. When he demanded progress reports on Corrin from Xander, despite ignoring her presence for twelve years, he eagerly nodded and informed him, as if it was normal.

He could see Xander’s eyes tightening, his grip on the sword wavering slightly. “Are you motivated now? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little princess. If you would see the outside world from beyond your window, then defeat me in single combat.” His eyes slid over to Leo as he stressed the word “single.”

The message was clear: Leo would not be allowed to save Corrin.

“Prove that all the time I have devoted to training you is not in vain!” Xander declared, falling into combat stance.

Corrin nodded, her sword raised.

“Your hesitance is holding you back,” Leo murmured beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She did not look at him, only focused on Xander. “His defenses may seem impenetrable at first, but if you push hard enough, they will begin to crack.”

She nodded, and he pulled away from her, his hand heavy as he retreated to the edge of the roof. Brynhildr was a weight in his hands, and he tried to focus on the sensation of the ancient leather in his hands instead of her.

It was no good, however: he could not tear his eyes away from the match.

“The first move is yours, Corrin,” Xander said, raising his sword in a salute. “Come at me when you are ready.”

She nodded, her crimson eyes flashing brightly in the darkness. They almost looked like twin fires, blazing at Xander as she sucked in a breath, then charged. Bare feet slapped against the cold metal roof as she brought back her sword for a powerful blow. Her hair flew around her as Xander blocked, his jaw set into a steely glare.

_You won’t be able to get at him that way. Keep pushing._

Her blade flashed as she tried again, cutting at Xander’s left flank. But it was too protected, and again, her blow was blocked. She didn’t hiss in frustration, but instead narrowed her eyes, whirling around to deliver another strike.

Xander’s counter was strong, cracking into the metal of the roof with a deafening burst of squealing steel. Leo inhaled deeply, trying to still his nerves as Corrin hopped away from the blow, almost dancing her way into another attack.

Blade clashed against blade, Xander perfectly stationary as she twirled around him, her silver hair flying. And Leo’s lips turned upwards as Xander’s blocks became more and more hurried, his eyes widening at the onslaught Corrin was pressing on him. For her part, her strikes simply quickened, light and nimble blows that started to test the limits of their brother’s speed.

 _Push,_ Leo thought, watching as Corrin threw herself at Xander, sword brought back for a final blow. _You have to overwhelm him with your speed._

She pivoted on her foot, her cape swirling around her as she struck. Leo grimaced as Xander narrowly managed to block, his teeth gritted. Yet instead of retreating, as she should have done, her blade simply pushed back, squealing as they locked at the crossguards.

His eyes widened as she somehow managed to hold her ground, her arms shaking with the strain of holding back Xander’s brutal strength. Their older brother exhaled slowly, forcing his weight on her. He held the advantage in both height and weight, and he used that to his advantage, looming over her as he bore down. Corrin’s back started to arch, a small gasp escaping her lips.

_Blood, cracked skull, her screams, two pupils staring up at him, one consuming the crimson iris, the other a pinpoint in a sea of red--_

“Push,” he whispered.

Neither of them even so much as spared a glance towards him, and he was so far away that it was impossible for her to hear him. Yet, Corrin grunted as she forced her sword upwards, her whole body shoving against Xander’s blade. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she widened her stance, her teeth clenched.

“Push.” Louder this time, loud enough that perhaps she could hear. Her hands tightened their grip, and Xander exhaled shakily as his blade slowly began to be forced backwards. Corrin’s own eyes widened, as if she was shocked at her own strength.

_Don’t hesitate. Don’t hold back. Just--_

“Push!” Leo shouted.

And she did. With a roar that made the hair on his neck stand on end, she _pushed._

Xander grunted as he was tossed back, falling flat onto his back. The sword in Corrin’s grip clattered to the ground, and she breathed out slowly, her whole body trembling.

She’d done it. She’d won the duel.

Leo smiled as she straightened up. “Congratulations,” he said softly, striding towards her.

Then, he grunted as she threw herself at him, laughing exuberantly. “I did it!” she shouted, her arms around his neck as she jumped up and down, shaking him like a rag doll. “I did it, I did it, I did it!”

“S-Sister, I can’t breathe,” he wheezed, prying vainly at the grip around his throat. “C-Corrin!”

“Oh! Sorry,” she said, releasing him instantly. Her cheeks were flushed to a glowing pink, her eyes shining even in the dim light. “Leo, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“And what about me?” Xander groaned, sitting up slowly. “Goodness, little princess. You’ve been holding back in our last few sessions…”

“Oh, Xander!” She ran towards him, yanking him up from the ground. “You’re okay, right? I didn’t mean to shove you so hard.”

He chuckled, a hand on his back as he retrieved the practice sword from the ground. “In truth, I’m glad you did. You’re getting stronger every day, Corrin.”

Corrin ducked her head down, flushing even deeper. Leo chuckled at the bashful expression. “W-Well, I couldn’t have done it without your, um, ‘tough love.’”

“I disagree,” Xander said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Chin up, little princess. I believe you have natural talent. Perhaps someday it will not be me leading the forces of Nohr into battle.”

She laughed, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, now you’re just teasing me!”

“You know me, Corrin,” Xander said gravely, his grip on her shoulder tightening. “I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. It is not just your skill with the sword that is admirable. It’s the light you carry inside you. We have flocked to that light over the years, and our troops will too. I’m sure of it.” His stern glance relaxed, and he smiled. “Perhaps that light will break us out of the darkness for good, hm?”

Her eyes grew heavy and her shoulders curled inwards, as if shouldering a heavy load. “Xander, I…”

Leo coughed, and they both turned to look at him, Corrin blinking a few times. “Typical,” he murmured, folding his arms. “You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?”

Corrin smiled weakly. “Leo, he didn’t mean--”

“Calm yourself, little brother,” Xander said, his voice amused. “You seem to be in more fiery spirits than usual today. Are you really that eager for Corrin to return home?”

The tease stung, but the light in Corrin’s eyes was back, so Leo ignored it with a huff. “Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks aren’t the only path to power. There’s more to leadership than swinging a blade around on the battlefield.”

Her laughter echoed on the ramparts, and he relaxed as she smiled warmly at him, the strange pain in her eyes gone like the morning dew. Then, her mouth popped open in a small “o.” “That reminds me, Leo. There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Something important enough to derail this conversation?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Her eyes sparkled, and he found his breath trapped in his lungs, unable to be released. The light had struck them just right, revealing the ripples of vermillion in her eyes. To say that her eyes were just _red_ was a gross over exaggeration. There was so much more to them than that, hundreds of different shades and permutations mixing together in a way he could only describe as harmonious.

“Well…” She giggled once. “Your, um, collar is inside out.”

His trapped breath was released violently with an expletive.

Both Corrin and Xander laughed as he ran off, hastily trying to find the closest private space to change. “Looks like someone got dressed while he was half asleep!” Xander joked, and Corrin’s roar of laughter made his cheeks flush with heat as he rubbed his eyes.

Yes, he’d dressed while half asleep; he wasn’t going to miss officiating his sister’s final sparring match with Xander, after all. He groaned as he stepped into the castle, quickly unbuckling his pauldrons so he could flip his mantle to the correct side.

As he changed, his stomach tensed. _She did it. She passed. She’ll return home with us._

This had been a day all of them had eagerly awaited ever since Father had given Xander his ultimatum. Elise had packed so quickly she had nearly forgotten underwear, and Camilla had gone on a shopping spree, snatching up every piece of jewelry and scrap of silk in sight. Xander, of course, had spent hours in the training yard, practicing his swordsmanship.

Leo had counted down the days restlessly, and even his favorite books couldn’t distract him from the anxiety in his mind, the way his heart rate spiked when he realized that Corrin was coming home, finally received into the castle with welcome arms.

So why was he feeling this way? Why were his hands trembling, his teeth wearing away at his lip?

He heard Elise’s laughter outside, as well as Camilla’s worried words, and he double checked to make sure his mantle was right-side-out before he returned outside.

The fear gnawing at the pit of his stomach lessened as Corrin smiled at him, but it did not retreat.

 

* * *

 

Camilla swallowed nervously as Corrin stroked the mane of her horse, murmuring something soft. The poor darling had always managed to form relationships with animals strongly; her time imprisoned in that awful fortress had forced her to bond with animals more than people.

She had hoped that would change with her arrival at Castle Krakenberg. She had hoped that Corrin would be announced as the princess she was, displayed so all of Nohr could see her majesty and beauty. She had hoped to introduce Corrin to the court -- carefully of course -- and to show her what a real ball and feast was like.

Instead, she had nearly been executed by Father.

Her heart raced as she remembered Corrin’s defiance, her resistance to executing the Hoshidan prisoners that had been placed before her. While she had been proud of her little Corrin -- her pure goodness had shown through in that moment -- such slights against their father could not be tolerated.

It had been at the moment when Father’s rage had seemed unstoppable that Leo had intervened, “killing” the prisoners instantly. He had even pleaded for a lighter punishment for their darling Corrin. Though his posture had been perfect and his voice had been calm, she had seen the sweat on his forehead. Even asking for that much had been risking a death sentence on his head, or even an instant execution for Corrin.

Yet, mercifully, Father’s temper had not snapped. He had retreated without a word.

But now, instead of showering Corrin in the luxury she deserved, she had been ordered out on another mission. It seemed innocent enough: inspect an abandoned fort at the Bottomless Canyon to determine whether it was serviceable. But that brute of a man, Hans, was going with her, and Camilla had been forbidden from accompanying her darling sister. Both of those facts she considered bad omens.

“Calm yourself,” Xander said, and she let out a bitter chuckle as her elder brother rested a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll be fine.”

“You’re not concerned at all?” Camilla asked, raising a hand to her chest. “She’s come home for barely a day and already Father’s sending her on a mission.”

The skin around Xander’s eyes tightened. “I considered asking him for a reprieve on Corrin’s behalf.”

Camilla closed her eyes. “He refuses to listen even to you?”

“There was once a time where I could persuade to him reason,” Xander said softly, his hand balling into a fist on her shoulder. “I fear that time is long past, especially when it comes to Corrin.” Their darling little sister laughed as her horse bumped her shoulder, nosing at her hand for more sugar cubes.

Even Elise’s calming influence had faded on their father. Camilla swallowed, closing her eyes. “What if she doesn’t come back? We can’t trust Hans. He’s a convicted murderer, for the gods’ sakes.”

“We must simply trust in her abilities,” Xander murmured. “Her strength in that final duel… it was unlike anything I’d ever seen before from her.”

“Leo told me,” Camilla whispered back. “She really forced you back?”

“Yes. She may not look it, but she is strong. Perhaps stronger than all of us together.” Xander’s face brightened as Corrin adjusted her saddlebags, speaking to Gunter. “Besides, she won’t be alone. I’ve asked Jakob to accompany her, and Gunter is a sharp soldier. She’ll be well protected.”

“I know,” Camilla sighed, running a hand through her hair. “But this is _Corrin._ She’s so… I had hoped to ease her into this life. This way may scar her, Xander. Scar her in ways that I cannot heal.”

“That’s impossible,” Xander said softly, finally removing his hand. “There isn’t any combat to be expected, after all. And if she does fight, I have the feeling she’d spare their lives anyway.”

“Exactly,” Camilla retorted, spinning around to face her elder brother. “Xander, she isn’t _prepared._ Leo cannot intervene on her behalf forever, and Father’s temper won’t be so kind the next time she hesitates. She’s not ready, and she’s going to--” Her voice broke as she stared at her little sister, about to be thrown headfirst into a world of violence and pain. “She’s going to _crack_.”

Xander’s brown eyes were soft. “We knew this day was coming, Camilla. All we can do is shelter her the best we can. And I have the feeling…” His words died, and Camilla cocked her head.

“Brother?” she asked.

He motioned behind her, and she turned slowly, confused.

Then, she smiled.

“I came to wish you luck,” Leo said, his Brynhildr tome tucked under his arm.

“Thank you,” Corrin said, her smile warm as she looked at him. “But trust me, Leo. I’ll be fine. Father granted me Ganglari, and I’ll have Gunter and Jakob with me. Easy mission, right?”

“That may be, but I want you to keep your guard up,” Leo said sternly. “All is not as it seems in the castle. Do you understand me?”

Corrin nodded slowly, her eyes confused.

Leo suddenly cracked open Brynhildr. “ _Stiga,_ ” he whispered, light flooding the palm of his hand.

Camilla’s lips turned up into a smile as a small blossom sprouted from the hard dirt, breaking through the pebbles at Leo’s feet. Corrin’s eyes widened as the bud split apart and bloomed, exposing the soft, delicate petals of a white rose.

“It’s beautiful,” Corrin breathed as she bent down, stroking the petals almost reverently.

With surprisingly gentle fingers, Leo reached down and pulled the rose from the ground. Camilla's eyes widened as he breathed onto the blossom, murmuring something under his breath. Thorns fell to the stony dirt as he broke them off. “In Cheve,” he began, his voice soft, “there’s a tradition. Before a significant event in their lives, a knight pins on a flower.”

Camilla’s throat tightened. Yes, Leo would know of that tradition well. Cheve had scrounged up another resistance, and he had been sent to quell it single-handedly. Xander had been sent out on another mission just three days prior, and Father had forced her to stay at the castle. “He must prove himself,” he had murmured, flicking his hand in annoyance as Leo had been sent away. “He carries Brynhildr with the clumsiness of a child. If he wishes to keep it, then he shall use it for the glory of Nohr.”

Leo had returned from that mission smelling of smoke and charred flowers, shadows under his eyes and trembles in his fingers.

“Thank you,” Corrin whispered, taking the rose from him. “But where should I pin it?” She chuckled, staring down at her silvery armor. “Ah, I don’t have a pin either. I’m so sorry, Leo.”

“Here.” The blossom was plucked from her fingers, and Camilla grinned as he brushed her hair back, tucking the rose into her headband. “It may fall out, but that will hold it until you arrive, at the very least.”

“Thank you.” Her cheeks were rosy. “Not just for the flower. For yesterday. You really risked your life for me, didn’t you?” The twinges of guilt in her voice were impossible to miss.

Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yes, well, just don’t do it again. I’d rather not fall into a pattern of saving you from every bad situation you stumble into.”

She laughed, her blush deepening. “All right, I promise.”

Leo opened his mouth, as if he was about to say more, then apparently thought better of it. Jakob approached, asking Corrin if there were any more essentials she wanted him to pack, and her little brother retreated, passing them in the hallway without a word.

“What was that all about?” Xander asked, blinking a few times. Camilla had to restrain a giggle. While her brother was delightful, sometimes he could be painfully unobservant.

“I have no idea, darling,” she replied slyly. “Now, don’t you have some paperwork to do?”

“When do I not?” Xander muttered, rubbing his forehead as he retreated back to his study.

Her grin only widened as she saw Corrin stroking the flower, her eyes soft. _Well now, isn’t this an interesting development? I shall have to watch you closely, dear brother._

_What other delicious secrets are you hiding from me?_

 

* * *

 

“Pull back!” Xander yelled, brandishing Siegfried. Another bolt of dark energy shot out from the blade, making the ninja clustering around their position scatter.

Leo tugged on the reins of Agnar, and the horse turned around, retreating away from the conflict. “Elise, with me,” he said, Brynhildr cradled in the crook of his arm. She nodded, her staff clutched in her fingers as they rode side by side to the bridge spanning the Bottomless Canyon.

Corrin’s mission, predictably enough, had not gone at all according to plan. Camilla had followed Corrin, of course, and she had returned in a rush, exclaiming that their sister was surrounded by Hoshidan forces and that she needed back-up. Without even waiting for Father’s approval, Xander had grabbed his sword and told his siblings that they were riding out to her aid -- immediately.

And it was fortunate they had. While Corrin had done incredibly well surviving the encounter, considering the circumstances, it wouldn’t have been long before she was overwhelmed with more experienced forces.

His mind wandered as they moved past the ruined forts. Why on earth were there Hoshidan forces here? There was no strategic advantage to biovacing at the Bottomless Canyon: it was a declared neutral zone, and the bridge that spanned it was old and decrepit, too narrow to marshal troops across. He’d nearly lost his nerve seeing the massive drop below.

This place was not natural. He’d never been so close to the Hoshidan border, not with the barriers that Queen Mikoto had formed still active. The entire place _crackled_ with magic, and it sent shivers down his spine at the strangest of times. At others, he caught the whiff of something old, something _ancient_ , and his feet wanted to slip past those rotting planks, to fall down below so that he could discover what was--

“Leo!”

Elise’s shriek made him pull Agnar to a halt, and the horse whinnied in protest. “What?” he demanded, magic pulsing through his hand as Brynhildr glowed.

Her violet eyes were wide as she pointed speechlessly at the bridge.

Jakob, Corrin’s manservant, knelt on the worn planks, his eyes frantic. His head snapped as Leo and Elise dismounted, and he quickly ran towards them, nearly tripping on the uneven slats of wood in his haste. “Prince Leo, Princess Elise!” he shouted, his voice trembling. “Please, gods, tell me that Lady Corrin is with you!”

“No,” Elise replied, her voice shocked. “She was supposed to go with you, right?”

Jakob paled, and Leo’s eyes widened as the man’s knees nearly buckled. _Gods, what’s going on here? I’ve never seen him so terrified--_

His eyes moved to the bridge, and his throat constricted.

Near the side of the worn bridge, a large hole had been punched through. Leo’s feet moved of their own accord, carrying him to the spot. His mind reeled as he stared down at the blackness below, thunder shattering the silence above.

_This can’t be possible. This can’t be… This is an old break. Corrin ran ahead with Gunter. There is a logical, rational explanation for this._

Yet, instantly, he noted the color difference in the shattered sections of wood: evidence of a recent break. And even worse were the gouges torn into the planks around the hole, in the shape of dragging fingers. His knees grew weak and bile filled his mouth as he imagined a misstep, Corrin screaming as she struggled to find purchase on the rotting wood, tumbling down--

“Leo!”

He whirled around, his heart hammering in his chest as Xander rode up towards them. Camilla covered their retreat, Marzia’s wings beating furiously as she brandished a silvery axe. “What’s going on here?” he asked, dismounting quickly.

Jakob instantly fell to his knees in a bow, his silver hair flashing in the lightning strikes above. “Please, Your Highness, forgive me,” he whispered, his voice cracking horribly. “I-I should have stayed with Lady Corrin the entire time. I thought simply to cover her retreat, and I…” He inhaled sharply, bowing his head. “I have failed you.”

Xander opened his mouth, then froze, staring at the break in the wood. Realization shone in his eyes, and his grip on Siegfried tightened until Leo was sure he would shatter the hilt.

“It’s recent,” Leo whispered, staring down at the depths below. “The wood was weak already. It’s very possible that--”

“That’s enough, Leo,” Xander said firmly.

“L-Leo, you don’t mean…” Tears welled in Elise’s eyes. “You _can’t_ mean that! Corrin… Corrin isn’t dead!”

Her words felt like an icy sword to his gut, cutting through the numbing shock. _Corrin… could be…_

“I’ll get Camilla to fly a search pattern for her,” Xander said quickly, taking Elise by the shoulders. Her whole body shook with barely restrained sobs, her fingers clutching at Xander’s cape. “She couldn’t have gotten far, not in this terrain. We’ll find her and bring her home, Elise. I swear it to all the gods above.”

Leo’s hands trembled as he nodded, returning back to Agnar. “Of course. I’ll assist her in the search. Brynhildr may be able to help.”

Xander nodded his approval. Yet Leo could see the terror in his eyes, only hidden from Elise. He knew, just as Leo did, the chances of Corrin’s survival. He knew, just as Leo did, the chances of her falling down into the Bottomless Canyon, plummeting downward for eternity.

His fingers trembled as he grasped the reins. _This can’t be happening. This can’t… She was supposed to stay. She was supposed to… stay…_

The sound of thunder ripped through his ears. Quickly, he crossed the bridge, then urged Agnar into a gallop, beginning the search. Twisted shrubs and trees whipped past him, scratching his skin as he screamed Corrin’s name over and over, searching desperately for a sign of silver hair against steel armor. For a glimpse of red eyes shining back at him. For an echo of her voice to reach him, whispering that she was fine, everything was fine, why was he so worried?

He screamed until he was hoarse.

Corrin was not found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry Leo. I didn't mean to rip your heart in two (yes, I totally did). 
> 
> Seriously, though, what would the Nohrian siblings have thought if they'd seen the hole punched through that bridge in the Bottomless Canyon? I'd imagine that they'd cling to the hope that she'd survived, just to keep on going. But Leo? He's way too practical for that. The evidence against Corrin's survival is too strong for him. 
> 
> Thanks, Scarlet, for giving me fuel for my fluff. You're the best (so sad you can't support with Ryoma, BTW. Developers, you missed out on an awesome support chain). 
> 
> Leo's horse's name is stolen from an ancient Norse king that Brynhildr (who is actually a valkyrie in Norse mythology) supported in a war in some Eddic poem. Yeah, I'm nerdy enough that I spent three hours on Wikipedia searching for a name for a horse for a video game character that was tied to Norse mythology.


	9. A Harder Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never knew daylight could be so violent  
> A revelation in the light of day  
> You can't choose what stays and what fades away
> 
> And I'd do anything to make you stay  
> Tell me what you want me to say"
> 
> No Light, No Light, Florence + the Machine

There had been no funeral.

He didn’t know what to think of that. On the one hand, without the sight of an empty casket and black robes, he could pretend. He could imagine that she was still with them, right at his side, chiding him for sitting and staring at nothing instead of helping Xander formulate battle strategy. He could imagine her eventually joining him and sitting with him in silence, staring at the sky.

But a part of him screamed that he couldn’t pretend, that she was dead from her fall into the Bottomless Canyon, and nothing would change that. At least with a coffin, even if it was empty, there would be closure. There would be a stop to the horrible hope that he had to keep crushing down.

After they had called off the search and returned from the Bottomless Canyon, their father had summoned them for a debriefing. He had listened to their report, then declared war on Hoshido without a second’s delay. “The Hoshidan filth have murdered my daughter in cold blood. They shall learn what it means to challenge Nohr in such a pitiful way.”

 _Pitiful._ Was that all Corrin was to their father? Was she really nothing but a tool, something to be used as an excuse to wage war against their neighbor?

His fingers tingled as he summoned the magic in Brynhildr again, light nestled in the palm of his hand. For a moment, he simply stared at it, letting the warmth of pure life burn through the numbness sitting in his chest. Then, when the charge became unstable, he released it with an exhale, letting it spread into the ground.

Green burst out of the soil, easily parting the soft dirt that seemed to be everywhere in Hoshido. Plants really did grow easily here, almost too easily: there was no resistance, no effort involved. His fingers curled into a fist, and the buds split open, revealing delicate white petals. They almost seemed to glow in the morning light.

His fist relaxed, and instantly the flowers wilted, petals falling to the ground and shrivelling away. They crumbled back to the earth, decaying so rapidly that their integrity became too unstable to maintain their shape.

Again he inhaled, and the cycle started anew. The tiny flowers reached towards the sun, white petals drinking in the light that was so rare in Nohr. He held his breath until his lungs burned, screaming for release, and then he exhaled, watching the roses wither away.

He’d given her that rose for luck. Of course, luck hadn’t saved the knights of Cheve.

He’d been so foolish, so _blind._ If he had been faster, stronger, wiser, could he have saved her? Could anything have changed at all? Or was it destined to be this way from the start?

Elise couldn’t stop crying. Camilla no longer smiled. And Xander had become hard and cold, all the softness and warmth in his voice gone. He hadn’t even tried to challenge Father’s declaration of war. Instead, he had asked Leo to accompany him as they performed inspections, determining which companies would stay and guard the homeland and which would join them on their crusade.

The past seven days had moved in an uncontrollable blur. He’d thrown himself into his duties, never allowing himself to rest, barely even pausing to eat. Because if he stopped, if he even paused for a second, he’d--

No, forbidden thoughts, _dangerous_ thoughts. He pushed them away, focusing on crafting the petals of the roses. Yet there wasn’t enough resistance in the magic, not enough struggle. He gritted his teeth, inhaling deeply. Blossoms burst forth around him, flooding him in a sea of color and radiance. He drowned in the hues, taking note of each distinct one. Violets, lilies, roses, even blossoms that he had only seen once or twice in a book surrounded him, filling the air with a sweet scent that masked the stench of ground steel and oiled leather.

“Lord Leo?”

He exhaled, and the plants died, the color bleeding away until there was nothing but a patch of brown around him.

Odin stood behind him, his bare feet crunching the lifeless flowers around him. “Prince Xander requested that I come fetch you,” he said softly, a tome pressed to his chest. “It is time.”

Leo inhaled, then nodded, rising from the dirt. It had been a petulant ritual anyway. He should have been seeing to the supply lines, not wasting time growing and killing flowers.

His retainer’s hand suddenly caught his shoulder, and Leo paused, looking at the man’s eyes. Most of the time he was too focused trying to drown out Odin’s strange speeches to notice anything else about him. It struck him that he hadn’t really looked the man in the eyes since Father had bestowed him as a retainer.

They were green, the color of life. And surprisingly, they were soft, filled with a sadness that he had only seen in Xander’s eyes when he thought no one was looking.

“I’m very sorry for your loss, milord,” he said quietly, squeezing his shoulder. His grip was firm, even through Leo’s armor.

“Please take me to my brother, Odin,” Leo said, swallowing over the lump that had risen in his throat. He couldn’t afford to waste any more time.

The retainer nodded, leading him through camp. Around them, soldiers sharpened blades, chatted with their comrades, ate what little breakfast remained. Though the noises should have grabbed his attention, Leo couldn’t concentrate on them. It seemed that he was staring through a pane of glass at the world, only shattered in the rare times when someone spoke to him directly.

Xander stood in the general’s pavilion, already armored. Sigurd, his horse, would be brought to him shortly, and they would begin the assault.

“Xander,” Leo said, bowing his head.

“I’m glad you’re here, little brother,” Xander said softly, staring at the map of the battlefield. “We’ll move in a pincer formation, send the wyvern knights around to the rear.”

“The sky knights will retaliate in kind,” Leo responded, looking at the map. “We need to make a quick charge. Cut right through their ranks, take out their generals quickly. Then, in the chaos, we’ll seize.”

Xander’s hands curled into fists, pressing into the table with such force that Leo thought he might punch through. “How did it come to this?” he whispered, his voice so soft that Leo had to strain to hear.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. “We will press forward, Brother. For the glory of Nohr.”

Xander’s armor clinked as he straightened. “Of course,” he said, the strain in his voice painfully evident. “For the glory of Nohr.”

Leo nodded, opening his eyes as he stared at the horizon. That was all that mattered now: saving their dying kingdom and ensuring their success in this campaign.

The sun finally crested over the mountains in the distance, flooding the entire sky in a sea of red. The clouds themselves seemed on fire, as if the rays themselves were setting them alight. He stared at the shades dancing across sky, wondering why they were so perplexing, why they caught his attention so easily.

It was the color of her eyes.

He turned away swiftly. “I shall prepare the horses.”

Xander nodded silently, his blonde hair taking an amber cast in the dawn’s light.

Leo retreated down the hill, moving towards the stables. He inhaled sharply, trying to banish the awful pain in his chest, the claws that shredded through the numbness and crept up his face, pricking at his eyes.

He could not afford to cry, not now. He had to be strong, he had to be _stable._

He had to do what no one else could.

 

* * *

 

Agnar galloped through the trees, and Leo breathed slowly, preparing himself for the conflict he was about to enter. _Take out the officers, let the chaos allow the enemy to disperse._ He and Xander had deliberated the best way to invade without unnecessary bloodshed, and they had both agreed on a swift, brutal assault. If Hoshido was conquered before Father even arrived, then so much the better.

Marzia’s wings flapped above him, Camilla’s lavender hair streaming in the wind. Her face was cold, withdrawn. Beside him, Elise galloped along, fully stocked with healing supplies. Dark circles were under her eyes, evidence of nights crying herself to sleep.

His grip tightened on Brynhildr. He closed his eyes, letting the scent of the ancient magic fill his nostrils. Then, he opened them, prepared to see a battlefield filled with blood and death, the screams of fighting soldiers surrounding him.

Instead, he pulled Agnar to a stop, his eyes wide, his breath gone, his heart beating so fast he thought it would break out of his chest.

Xander sat astride his horse, his eyes shining. Across from him, sword already drawn, stood a man in red armor, his hair wild and untamed. The crown prince of Hoshido, Ryoma, son of Sumeragi.

And standing between them was a woman with silver hair. Her eyes were a deep red, darker than the glowing skies, and in her hands she gripped a golden sword, a strange blade that he recalled seeing in some ancient text.

And in her hair, tucked beneath that black headband, rested a perfect white rose.

“Corrin,” he whispered, his eyes stinging again, but for an entirely different reason.

_I don’t believe it. I… I can’t believe it._

She was alive. She had always been alive. Somehow, in spite of all odds, she had managed to survive the fall down the Bottomless Canyon. She’d _survived._

And now she was standing on Hoshidan soil, surrounded by the enemy.

“Corrin!” Camilla cried, her face finally breaking into a smile as she urged Marzia forward. “Oh, darling, I was so worried! Don’t ever abandon me like that again!”

“We have our sister back!” Elise shouted, her face finally lighting up in joy. “Corrin! _Corrin!”_

_She’s alive._

_She’s alive!_

He chuckled to himself, guiding his horse towards her.  “You have the devil’s own luck, you know.”

Corrin stared at him, offering him a small smile, and _relief_ saturated his whole body, flooding his veins in a rush of energy. His lips were already turned up into a smile, and his hand reached towards her, ready to feel her warmth, to touch her hand. His skin nearly buzzed, his breaths shallow and quick. She was alive, she was here, she was smiling at him, unharmed, still whole.

“Nohrian scum!”

The giddiness inside of him was gone, and his hand that had been stretched out towards his sister gripped Brynhildr instead, flipping it open.

Across the river, dressed in a red that matched the dawn, stood the Hoshidan army. A woman at their front sat astride a pegasus, a naginata in her hands. “You have no honor!” she barked, her voice trembling with anger. “First you kidnap her, steal her away from her true home, and now you _lie_ to her? Corrin is _my_ sister, not yours!”

His eyes narrowed at her frenzied words. _That can’t be._ Though he knew that he didn’t share blood with his sister, she couldn’t possibly be from Hoshido. She didn’t resemble them at all. Her hair wasn’t red or brown but silver, and her skin was pale, not the deep tan of the Hoshidan forces.

Yet Corrin did not challenge the words, remaining silent.

“You are mistaken,” Camilla replied, her voice icy as she raised her axe. “Corrin is my sister. You shall not take her from me again.”

Leo stared at Corrin, watching her reaction. Her hands were shaking, he realized, and her eyes were wide, darting furiously between the two sides of the river. She looked like a rabbit trapped in a hutch, paralyzed with fear.

 _You don’t have to fear us,_ he wanted to whisper. _We’ve come to take you home._

“Don’t be fooled by their words!” Prince Ryoma bellowed, raising his katana. “You belong with your true family in Hoshido, Corrin. They stole you from us when you were a child, and I shall be damned before I let it happen again!”

“That’s not true!” Xander pleaded, reaching for Corrin with desperate fingers. “Little princess, we’ve loved you and raised you since you were a child. Please, come home with us! We’ll be a true family again!”

“Come home to Hoshido, Corrin! Don’t listen to those _liars!”_

“Your home is with us in Nohr, Corrin!”

Leo nearly threw himself off his horse, Brynhildr clutched in his arms as he ran towards her. Camilla and Elise joined him, frantically racing towards their sister, pinned between two armies.

“This way,” Ryoma said, extending his hand to Corrin.

“Big sister?” a small girl whispered, her voice stuttering in anxiety. Her hair was pink, shimmering in the dim light. Her siblings flanked her, an archer and the pegasus knight that had shouted at them before.

“She’s _my_ sister!” Elise shouted, clutching her staff in tight hands.

“We’re your family,” Xander whispered, holding out his hand.

Leo could only watch as Corrin stood there, her red eyes wide. Instinctively, he began to strategize. The pegasus knight could easily decide to spirit Corrin away, using her air superiority to get her back to the Hoshidan capital. A well timed burst from Brynhildr would stop that, of course. But the archer was going to be a problem if Camilla decided to come to Corrin’s aid. The smallest sister was most likely the Hoshidan equivalent of a troubadour, so she was no threat. He would avoid her, retrieve Corrin if she was attacked, and retreat, bringing her back to Castle Krakenberg.

He fixed his eyes on her, his tome open and ready.

Her head kept on swinging back and forth between the two sides, her hands shakily grasping the golden sword. Her breaths were uneven, unsteady. But why? Wasn’t she coming home with them? They would protect her; there was nothing to fear.

Then, her lips parted, and her grip on the sword tightened. “I…” She swallowed then began again. “I won’t betray anyone.”

The words struck him like a blow to the chest, and he couldn’t breathe. _What are you saying?_

She turned to look at Xander, her eyes soft. “I won’t fight against the people of Nohr. Not when you’ve cared for me all these years.” She glanced at each one of them in turn, and his heart hammered as her gaze landed on him. Her eyes shone in the morning rays, displaying colors he thought he’d never see again.

“We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me,” she murmured.

 _She knows._ His heart spiked with pain as he stared at her. Would that knowledge sway her aside? But no, she had said that they were family to her. She wasn’t abandoning him.

“You’ve been with me as long as I can remember.” A smile graced her lips, and Leo could inhale again, his grip on Brynhildr relaxing. _She’s coming home with us. She chose us._

“Well said, little princess,” Xander said softly, his eyes warm. “What ties us together is thicker than blood.”

“What are you saying, Corrin?” Ryoma demanded. Leo’s grip on Brynhildr tightened at his indignant tone. “You would discard your true family? You would side with these _invaders?_ ”

“No,” Corrin said quietly, shaking her head. “I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings too.” She smiled at the Hoshidan prince, and the warmth in Leo’s heart faded away. “Ryoma, we might not have spent much time together, but you’re family to me too.” Her gaze swept towards the others. “I don’t want to fight against you on this or any battlefield.”

“We feel the same, Corrin,” Ryoma said, his posture relaxing. The strange sword he carried was lowered, but Leo did not dare drop his guard.

“So you see?” she whispered, staring at the both of them. The horrible tremble returned to her hands, making the golden blade quiver. Leo wanted to take those hands, steady them, assure her that she was safe and protected. They were _here_.

“I can’t side with either of you against the other.” She blinked furiously, and he realized with a dull ache that she was trying to hold back tears. “I can’t betray any of my family. I _won’t._ ”

“Then, Corrin,” Xander replied, his voice dangerously unsteady. “What are you…”

“...going to do, then?” Ryoma finished, his hands clutching his sword.

The field was completely silent, each sibling waiting for the answer.

 _She’ll come home. She belongs with us. We’re her true family. She wouldn’t abandon us._ The thoughts circled around in Leo’s brain like a flock of crows, as if trying to deny the realization creeping on him. _She wouldn’t betray us. She’s my sister. She’ll come home, and everything--_

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her voice broken. The golden sword glimmered as she lowered it, dropping it to the ground. Leo’s hair stood up on his neck -- what was she doing, she was _defenseless_ \-- as he watched her reach out with her hands. “Please, set your swords aside!” she cried. “War won’t solve anything! I’m sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just--”

“I’ve heard enough!” Xander shouted. Leo’s eyes widened as his brother turned away from her. “Corrin, I can see what you’re trying to accomplish here. But as your elder brother--”

“You lie!” Ryoma roared, reading his blade. “ _We_ are her true family!”

“Please, wait!” Corrin cried out, standing between the two of them. “Listen to me!”

Her cries went ignored, and Leo closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Life flooded his hand, and he cupped it desperately.

_She chose no side._

Her eyes were frantic as she grabbed her sword from the ground. “Ryoma! Xander! _Please!”_

If she chose no side, then she was the enemy.

“You invade our homeland and you have the _gall_ to refer to her as your sister?”

“I’ve raised Corrin with my own two hands! What have you done for her, you _monster?”_

His hand trembled, the light cupped inside wavering.

She was the enemy. And so, he would do what no one else could.

 

* * *

 

“Milord!” Niles shouted, firing another arrow. “The Hoshidans are preparing the next wave!”

Leo grimaced, charging forward with Agnar towards a small hill that overlooked the battlefield. “Hold the line! Odin, take your squad and flank them. If we cut them from behind, we might just salvage our losses!”

Odin nodded, leading a small band of dark mages. Leo wiped his forehead, grimacing as he stared up at the sky. It was so _bright_ out here, bright enough that it distracted him, made him lose his focus.

The battlefield was filled with the screams of the dying, and he gritted his teeth as he surveyed the next wave of Hoshidans. _Samurai. The dark mages should be able to take them from range, scatter their forces._ He turned to the squadron of wyvern knights. The next logical decision would be to send them in and rout the survivors.

“Prince Leo!”

He whirled around, preparing Brynhildr as a messenger ran up to him, gasping for breath. “Speak,” he ordered.

“I-It’s… General Talus, sir, he--” The messenger swallowed, trying to deliver his message coherently. “He’s been wounded, sir. He had to pull back, and the troops don’t know what to do.”

_What? How? He was secure in the back, protected. How did he…_

_No. It can’t be._

His eyes widened as he turned to the Hoshidan forces. And though they covered it well, marshalling their troops frantically, he could see the disarray, the chaos in their ranks. They were beginning to scatter, buckling under the stress of having no leader.

If their own troops were in order, he would have sent in his forces immediately, taking advantage of their confusion. But their own general was down, and Xander was locked in combat with Prince Ryoma. Leo did not have the authority to marshal troops, and if he did, his answer that he now gave would still be the same. “Tell them to pull back. There is no advantage to pursuing victory now. We focus on retreat.”

“Y-Yessir!” the messenger snapped, saluting as he ran off to spread the message. Leo grimaced, turning towards the hill that General Talus had defended. _She managed to make it that far alone? Incredible._

Snapping twigs rang in his ears, and he quickly whirled around, preparing Brynhildr.

“Leo, please. I don’t want to fight you.”

With the messenger gone, they were alone on the crest. Both armies were too concerned with organizing a retreat to take notice of two people standing alone on a hilltop.

His legs shook as he dismounted from Agnar, his mouth dry. “Then why did you betray us?”

“I didn’t…” Corrin’s eyes were red now, and not just her irises. He could see tears on her cheeks, shining in the brutal sunlight. “Please, I don’t want to betray anyone. I just… If I could get you all to stop fighting, to listen to me--”

“So you eliminated our generals,” Leo murmured. “Impressive.”

The golden sword she held was bloody now, and for the first time, he’d wondered where she’d gotten it. Father had granted her Ganglari, so why did she not carry it? Had she abandoned that sword, just as she had abandoned Nohr? Abandoned _him?_

“Listen to me,” she pleaded. “Please, tell Xander to stop fighting. There’s no good that can come of this war, Leo. Surely you see that.”

“And there is no good that can come of your decision!” he snapped. “If you continue on this course, Xander will have to brand you as a traitor. Father will place a price on your head. Do you really think the Hoshidans won’t do the same? You’ll be hunted by _two armies_ , Corrin!”

“I can’t fight them,” she whispered. Her hands trembled. “They’re my family, too, Leo. I don’t want to… I don’t want to fight you either. Please. Just tell Xander to lay down his sword.”

Her eyes were earnest, shining, and he could not tear his gaze away from them.

_She’s the enemy now. She chose this path. You must do what no one else can._

He opened his mouth, ready to speak words that would rend her flesh from her bones. He would give her a quick death, one that wouldn’t cause her pain. He’d learned how it could be done before, refined the process over the years, and he would grant her that small mercy. It would be a better end than if she were captured in the future, tortured by Iago on their father’s orders.

Yet what came out of his mouth was entirely different.

“Corrin.” Brynhildr closed in his hand, the magic fading away from his fingers. “There’s still time to change your mind.”

She stared at him, wide-eyed. “What?”

“Please,” he whispered. “Don’t do this. Come home with us.” He reached for her, and it took everything he had to not fall to his knees, to not _beg._ “I-I’ll smooth things over with Father. I’ll make sure he welcomes you back with open arms. He won’t hurt you, not when I’m there. I promise you. So please.” His fingers hovered just inches away from her face. “Come back to us.”

Tears spilled down her cheeks again, and her fingers trembled as she reached up to her headband. The rose he’d placed there was pulled out, and she pressed it into his palm. “I can’t ask you to do that for my sake,” she murmured. Gently, her gloved fingers reached up and grasped his, closing them around the stem. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I can’t tell you enough just how much you matter to me.”

“Then _stay,”_ he whispered.

She smiled bitterly. “If Xander declares me a traitor, I won’t hold it against him. He’s just trying to do what’s best for Nohr. If Father sends you after me, I won’t hold that against you either. Just try…” Her grip on his hand tightened. “Try to stop the fighting.”

“I can’t promise that.” What was he doing? He should be preparing Brynhildr, or tearing his sword out of his sheath. He should be _stopping_ her, dragging her back home.

Yet none of his limbs would respond.

“I love you, little brother,” she whispered, wiping away her tears. “With all my heart. And I’m so sorry for what I’ve done.”

He couldn’t breathe. She was really leaving, already moving back into the trees. She was fleeing, her sword dragging behind her on the ground, her silver hair shining in the white light.

She was alone.

“Wait.”

Amazingly enough, she stopped, and her eyes were wide as she turned.

His feet felt like lead as he strode towards her, the rose still in his hand. He inhaled slowly as he pushed aside a strand of hair, tucking the blossom back into her headband.

“It was a gift,” he whispered, his hand trailing down to rest on her shoulder. “Keep it.”

She nodded, swallowing thickly. “Thank you.” Her hand reached for something at her side, and he blinked as she held up a shining stone. “Please, forgive me for what I’m about to do,” she said, her voice breaking. “But if someone sees you like this, they might get the wrong idea. I don’t… I don’t want you to be punished.”

His eyes widened as the blue stone began to glow, Corrin’s eyes closing. “What are you--”

She _exploded._

And in front of him, wings flapping wildly, a roar bursting out of its mouth, stood a dragon.

If he hadn’t been in shock, he would have seen the blow long before it came. But as it was, all he could do was stare dumbly like a drunken idiot as she reared up and struck him in the head, knocking him back a dozen feet.

Stars swirled in his vision, and he gasped as he struggled to stay conscious. Darkness flooded his vision as he reached for Brynhildr, struggling to open it.

“Goodbye, Leo.”

She was somehow human again, her chest heaving from exhaustion. And slowly, painfully, she grasped her sword and dragged it behind her. Her shoulders were bowed, as if shouldering a heavy load, and he could hear her sobs as she moved into the trees, disappearing from his sight.

“Come… back…”

She did not.

And so he let himself embrace the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the ludicrous amount of canon dialogue. I tried to make it flow naturally, and hopefully I succeeded. It's challenging to integrate stuff like that into a fic like this, because I'm so used to writing my own dialogue. 
> 
> Xander's horse is named Sigurd, which is the Nordic version of Siegfried. Oh yes, I got extremely lazy. But I figured it fitted. 
> 
> As for Leo, well, um... I have no explanation other than, "This is basically the way it had to be." His words to Corrin at the end were based off his encounter quote if you fight him on Chapter 6 in Birthright. Yes, he does offer to placate Garon if you come home. Considering that going up against Garon can be risking death, he's got major balls. (Even more so in Conquest, where he admits to flat out lying to Garon and getting away with it for goodness knows how long.) 
> 
> I'm sorry, kid. Next chapter will be a little easier on you, I promise.
> 
> Bonus: Chapter 6 has three different names, depending on which path you choose. All three of those names are in this chapter. See if you can find them. :D
> 
> Bonus the Second: You know how I said up there that Leo offers to placate Garon if only Corrin will come home in Birthright? He does the exact same thing in Revelation. The only line he changes is the ending one. In Birthright, he essentially says he'll beat the truth into you. In Revelation, he says this: "I can't believe you're this cruel..." Sorry, buddy. :(


	10. Whose Side Am I On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a harder way  
> and it's come to claim her  
> And I always say,  
> we should be together"
> 
> \-- Breath of Life, Florence + the Machine

Agnar trotted slowly in the streets of Izumo, his head down low, as if he could sense his master’s mood.

Leo stared forward straight ahead, set on his goal: the residential palace of Archduke Izana, ruler of Izumo. The country was neutral territory, renowned for its healers and friendly tolerance of all peoples. If there was any place where Corrin would seek asylum, it would be here.

 _Corrin._ He struggled to push all thoughts of her out of his mind. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted, to be weak again like he had on the plains of Hoshido. He never should have let her leave, but he’d been knocked unconscious, nearly abandoned in the retreat. Niles and Odin had found him, fortunately, and brought him back to camp, where Elise had nursed him back to health, treating his head injury.

When he’d opened his eyes, his fingers had burned in the places where her own had touched them.

_I don’t want to betray anyone._

He gritted his teeth, shoving her words from his mind. He was not here for Corrin. He was here because of a dark mage by the name of Zola. Father had sent him to recall the man from Izumo and bring him back to Nohr. Now that aggressions between Nohr and Hoshido were formalized, defenses had to be strengthened in case the Hoshidans decided to cross the Bottomless Canyon and invade. Zola was a master of illusion, able to conjure up disguises and mirages. His skills could be useful in the coming days.

His ears perked up as a crunching noise sounded underneath Agnar’s hooves.

Slowly, he looked down, then stiffened, his grip on Brynhildr tightening. The pathway to the manor was covered in ice, cracking underneath his horse’s weight.

 _Something is going on here. Something dangerous._ The entire town had been strangely quiet, which he hadn’t noticed because he’d been too lost in his thoughts. He sighed, reprimanding himself for losing focus so easily.

Then he noticed the bodies.

Quickly, he dismounted from his horse, running towards the closest one. He was dressed in the livery of a Nohrian mercenary, a painful looking gash across his forehead. Leo knelt in front of him, feeling at the man’s pulse. _Still alive,_ he thought, squinting as he looked at the others. He could hear groans coming from their general direction.

Nohrian soldiers, all battered but alive. Hoshidan forces would never spare enemies like this, and Izumo was neutral territory, with no standing garrison in the capital.

He exhaled slowly. _This is not good._

Quickly, he mounted Agnar and spurred him into a gallop, moving towards the palace. The ice grew thinner as he moved, and he wondered what had been the cause. Some Nohrian mages had been experimenting with ice magic to create a bomb of sorts: a wide ranged attack that could immobilize troops in a large area. It had still been in development when last he’d heard of it.

The doors to the palace were wide open, and he didn’t even hesitate, charging straight through. If there was an attack, his duty was to retrieve Zola and retreat quickly.

He hastily pulled Agnar to a halt when he heard the voices.

“We’ve won. You can’t run, Zola. Now tell us where the real Archduke is!”

That was _Corrin’s_ voice.

His mind reeled, and a contemptibly large part of him wanted to run, escape Izumo and the sound of her voice.

_Control yourself. You have a mission to fulfill._

So he waited, and listened.

A snicker echoed through the halls. “You really think it would be that easy? What a naive little girl you are. I don’t just have the stupid Archduke with me, after all. Would you like to know who else I’ve got in my care?”

Corrin did not respond.

“Yes, I wonder if you would be so aggressive if you realized I had Prince Takumi in the palm of my hand.” Zola’s voice was gleeful, as if he was relishing his plan. Leo snorted in disgust. _Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t we?_

“But perhaps he’d like a friend,” Zola continued. “Not you, of course, seeing as you’re a traitor to everyone. Maybe… his _sister_ would be a good match?”

A feminine yelp rang in Leo’s ears, and he gritted his teeth, urging Agnar forward.

“Oh, look at me and my adorable hostage!” Zola crowed. “Now, dear, what’s your name?”

“C-Corrin, help!” the voice cried. He recognized the stutter instantly: the pink haired princess that had been on the plains of Hoshido that day. She had been unarmed, only clutching a simple festal in her pale fingers.

 _Despicable,_ Leo thought. Taking an unarmed waif of a girl as a hostage? If he’d known the man was that contemptible, he would have spared Corrin the trouble of offing him. Father’s original objective faded away in his mind, replaced by a new one.

“Sakura!” Corrin’s voice was panicking. “Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low?”

He laughed bitterly. “Oh, you don’t get it, do you, _traitor?_ You gotta do what you can to stay alive. Turn a liability into an advantage whenever you can!”

Leo rounded the corner, absorbing the scene.

Corrin was not alone. A few Hoshidan soldiers were clustered around her, each nervously clutching weapons. His lips pressed into a hard line; so she had chosen her side after all.

Yet the girl trapped in Zola’s arms was terrified. She squirmed, desperately trying to break free from his grip. And in his hand, pressed to her throat, was a knife.

_Please stop, I don’t want to play, you’re hurting me, help me someone please help, LET ME GO--_

Brynhildr opened in his hands, and life surged through his fingers.

“Now, put down your weapons!” Zola ordered, the knife pressing against the pink haired princess’s flesh. A tiny drop of blood ran down her neck, and Leo could hear her whimpers, could see her hands scratching and clawing as she tried to pry away the arm pinning her to him. He knew that desperation all too well. Bile flooded his mouth as he saw the fear in her eyes.

He had to do this carefully. If he miscalculated, the girl could be killed as well, ripped apart by tree branches and roots. So, he inhaled deeply, judging the distance. There was a horribly small room for error, but if his judgement was correct, it could be done.

“If you don’t, the girl will--”

“ _Stiga,_ ” Leo whispered, clenching his hand into a fist.

Zola’s screams tore through the air as tree branches shot through his chest. Leo’s eyes narrowed as the pitiful dark mage’s shriek faded away, until the man was silent, blood dripping down to the floor. The girl, Sakura, scrambled away in horror, fleeing into Corrin’s arms. “B-Big Sister!” she wailed, sobbing into Corrin’s shoulder.

The tree crumbled to dust, and Leo exhaled, feeling drained as he lowered his hand. He’d done it. The girl was unharmed and Zola was dead.

Agnar trotted into the room, allowing Leo to inspect the body. Zola’s eyes were wide open, his face twisted into a hideous mask of fear and horror. A tree branch had punched through his side -- if Leo had done it through the heart directly, he would have struck the girl as well -- leaving a gaping bloody hole in his corpse.

“You were a disgrace to the Nohrian army,” he muttered, tucking Brynhildr under one arm.

“Leo.”

Corrin’s voice was soft, almost reverent. Yet, his hands shook. _I can’t do this. I can’t face her, not so soon._

But slowly, he turned his head, looking at her.

Corrin had changed, and he found himself drinking in her appearance desperately, noting each one of the differences carefully. Her hair was still much the same, perhaps a bit more untamed, but her armor was spotted with dirt and blood. The golden sword in her hand -- Yato, he’d discovered while searching for it in the library -- was streaked with red, and her posture was bowed, burdened.

Most disturbing were the circles under her eyes, deep and dark, almost looking like bruises in the dim lighting. The sight of her slowly dragging Yato behind her as she fled the battlefield flooded his mind. She would have been alone, hunted by two different armies, until she had gathered her group of soldiers. There would have been no one to stand watch for her, no one to ensure her safety as she ran alone.

Just how much _sleep_ had she gotten in the past few weeks?

_It doesn’t matter. She made her choice._

Yet, even though she was the enemy, she smiled at him. “I knew it was you,” she said softly, still holding tightly to the Hoshidan princess. The girl’s whimpers had faded, though her face was still pressed tightly into Corrin’s shoulder. “Thank you for saving Sakura.”

He stared at her silently, his emotions roiling in his stomach. She had left them, betrayed them. Xander’s words echoed in his mind, searing through his body like a brand: _“From this moment forth, Corrin is a traitor. She is our enemy, and should be captured on sight.”_

Slowly, he opened Brynhildr. He’d do what no one else could. He would take her from these monsters, these _imposters_ that had brainwashed her into believing that she was their sibling. He would take her home, back to Nohr, back to where she belonged. And Xander would smile again. Camilla would laugh again. Elise would regain her light that she’d lost the second Corrin had thrown her sword aside, declaring that she would betray no one.

 _Don't you see?_ he wanted to scream at her. _By betraying no one, you betrayed everyone!_

Her crimson eyes were beseeching, hopeful as she stared up at him. “Leo,” she murmured, and the sound of his name on her lips sent horrible shivers down his spine. “Will you join us?”

The offer nearly made him fall off his horse.

“We… We could really use you in the battles ahead,” she said quietly. Her grip on Sakura was furtive, and he could see the Yato trembling in her hands. “I don’t plan on fighting Nohr, I swear. I could never do that to the others, to Xander and Camilla and Elise. And…” She inhaled shakily, and something flashed in her eyes, something that he’d never seen before in all of his days spent with her.

_Fear._

“I’ve learned of a dire truth,” she continued.

“What are you talking about?” His voice sounded alien to his own ears. It was flat, cold, like the blade of a sword. And it was also disturbingly lifeless.

She cringed at his tone, and her weary eyes sent a spike of burning pain through his stomach, like someone had jabbed a hot poker into his gut and twisted. “After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learned that King Garon…” She hesitated, staring down at Sakura for half a second. “I mean, that Father… He’s being manipulated.”

Leo stared at her, speechless. _Father, manipulated?_

“How?” he asked, his voice still that same empty rattle. “How do you know this?”

“I-I know this sounds crazy, but please, just listen to me,” Corrin said, holding up a hand. “King Garon didn’t want to start this war with Hoshido. He’s being controlled by our real enemy, someone behind the scenes, in the shadows.” Her voice increased in tempo, pangs of desperation echoing inside. “Don’t you see, Leo? This is the enemy we need to be fighting! We have to band together, eliminate them for the good of Hoshido and Nohr!”

Her words were earnest. His hands gripped his reins tightly. _You can’t believe anything she says. She’s a traitor now. Her words are lies simply meant to lure you away from your duty to Nohr._

But curse him, they were _working._ He _wanted_ to believe, he wanted so terribly to think that her intentions were pure, that she wasn’t lying to him. His grip on Brynhildr relaxed, though a chorus of voices in his mind screamed that he was falling into a trap, that she was only whispering these words to betray him once more, to lure him to his death.

 _That’s not Corrin’s way,_ a small voice whispered, drowning out his fears and worries. _You know she’d sooner punch you in the face than stab you in the back._

“I see,” he found himself saying, the dead voice softer now. “Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator.”

Instantly, the hope in her eyes vanished, and a dull ache pulsed through his chest as she lowered her head.

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry, Leo, but… I can’t tell you who it is.”

He closed his eyes, his hands balling into fists. _Of course not. Because that would be admitting that you lied to me._ What other tales would she have spun, if he had given her the chance? That they could be a family again? That Hoshido and Nohr could become allies, that the siblings from both sides could band together against this illusory, make-believe enemy?

_Gods, I’m such a fool._

“Unsurprising,” he said coldly. She flinched at his tone, and where he might have once cringed, he only scowled. “I don’t know why I wasted my time listening to your ramblings.” _Why I pretended to believe I could trust you once more._

“Leo, please! Wait!” she cried out, reaching for him with desperate fingers. He stared numbly as Sakura pulled away from her, letting Corrin advance towards him. “I know what this sounds like, but I promise, it’s the truth! I can’t say anything now, but--”

_Enough._

“You’re a traitor,” he hissed, opening Brynhildr. “I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

The Yato blade trembled in her hands as she backed away, a hand to her chest. “Leo,” she pleaded. “Please. My intentions are pure, I promise you.”

Her intentions, pure? Of course they were. But the road to hell was paved with pure intentions, wasn’t it?

Anger filled him as he stared at his sister, at this woman who pretended that she had his best interests at heart. What had she done for him besides abandon their family just as she had been welcomed into the fold? What had she done for him besides steal Camilla and Xander’s attention, acting like she was helpless so they could dote on her? What had she done for him besides taking his heart in her hands and crushing it without a care in the world?

What had she done for him besides fill him with this aching sadness, this cry that scalded his brain and screamed her name whenever he stopped to think, to sleep, to _breathe?_

“Let me make this as clear as I can,” he said slowly, his hands trembling with rage as he clutched Brynhildr. “You have abandoned our family.”

_You abandoned me._

“I have merely extended to you the same courtesy.”

_You betrayed me._

“I no longer think of you as my sister. Understand?”

 _You_ left _me._

Her eyes, red as the Hoshidan sky, only widened.

Then, they filled with tears, bitter _lonely_ tears that threatened to break down his rage, drown his hate in waves of sorrow.

“I only came here to clean up that vile mage,” he spat, desperately trying to hold onto the anger in his heart. _She betrayed me! She abandoned us when we needed her the most! She’s nothing more than some sick monster!_ “You and I will settle our differences some other time.”

He froze as he heard those words tumble out of his mouth. Some other time? He should be fighting her right now! He should be screaming spells, weakening her, disarming her so he could drag her home!

 _To what?_ that same small voice whispered.

To a castle that would shun her, whisper about the princess that had betrayed them? To Iago, who would no doubt imprison her in the castle dungeons, starving and beating her for her insolence until she was barely a shell of what she once was? To their father, who, when they had told him of her decision, had screamed and ranted for hours, roaring that he would rip her apart limb from limb, tear her asunder and spill her blood on the ashes of Hoshido?

The rage faded from his limbs, leaving only silent, empty coldness.

He couldn’t do that to her.

 _Damn it all,_ he thought, exhaling softly.

She was still a traitor, and the possibility that she was lying to him was still extremely high. But his will to fight her was gone, vanishing away like mist before a sunrise.

He opened Brynhildr, and Corrin cringed, raising Yato. The other Hoshidan soldiers instantly tensed, readying their weapons. They needn’t have worried.

Inhaling slowly, he turned his gaze from Corrin to the reinforced door behind her. It had been sealed and strengthened with magic, most likely due to Zola’s meddling. The true Archduke of Izumo and Prince Takumi would most likely be in there. “ _Stiga,_ ” he murmured, flicking his hand. Branches burst from the wooden floor, and Corrin yelped as they erupted behind her, tearing the door to shreds. She clutched her head as she ducked, as if warding away a blow.

As if he could even dream of harming her.

“Corrin!” one of the Hoshidans gasped, a woman with long flowing blue hair. For some strange reason, she appeared familiar to Leo, like a half remembered dream. Quickly, she ran to Corrin’s side. “Are you all right?”

Corrin nodded mutely, then stared up at Leo, shock in her eyes. _Why?_ she mouthed.

“Go on, Corrin,” he murmured, his voice soft. “The real archduke should be inside. Along with that pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at the banquet hall beyond the shattered door frame. “Wh-What?”

“Corrin!” Sakura cried, her hands nearly covering her mouth as she ran into the banquet hall. “They’re all tied up in here!”

Leo glanced at the Hoshidan princess, giving her the once over. Aside from the small scratch on her throat, she appeared unharmed, and impressively, unfazed. _She’s stronger than she looks,_ he mused.

“Wait,” Corrin whispered, reaching towards him. “Leo--”

He spared one last look at her. He burned the image of this Corrin in his memory: her weary crimson eyes, sitting over deep shadows. Her silver hair, wilder and messier than usual. Her headband, matching his, that bore a single white rose.

The breath of life he’d placed in it meant that it would never wilt.

Before she could speak to him any longer, he turned Agnar away and spurred him into a gallop, bolting out of the royal palace of Izumo. The wind ran through his hair, brushing against his skin. Carefully, he adjusted his own headband, then froze, his fingers still touching his scalp.

A memory flooded his mind, a time when things were less painful, so much more simple. When his only concern had been that his older sister didn’t spend enough time with him. She’d placed that headband in his hair, then hugged him tight, exclaiming that he was her favorite little brother. When he’d dryly commented that he was her _only_ little brother, she’d replied very simply.

_Oh, that doesn’t matter, because I’ll always love you._

Hooves beat against stone, then against dirt as he moved out of the city. Brynhildr pressed against his chest, cradled in his arms, like the Fire tome he’d used as a shield when he was younger.

_I’ll always love you._

Trees shot past him in a blur, foreign species that he couldn’t identify. His hands only loosely held the reins; Agnar knew the way home far better than he did, at this point.

_I’ll always love you._

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

He failed.

 

* * *

 

Xander closed his eyes, exhaling raggedly as he stepped into the throne room.

Camilla had been sent out on Father’s orders to kill Corrin. She’d wept the entire night beforehand, refusing to let even her retainers console her. Elise had done everything she could to persuade Camilla to abandon the orders, but to disobey their father was a death sentence that none of them could afford.

That had been five weeks ago. Spies had confirmed that not only had Camilla failed in her task, she had joined Corrin’s ragtag group of soldiers from both Hoshido and Nohr.

Leo had simply pursed his lips at the news, then walked away without a word. He was so silent these days, so quiet and cold. He didn’t speak a word at the dinner table, his stare listless and empty. It frightened Xander more than if he broke down screaming.

And Elise…

He had to stop, had to close his eyes to regain his composure. It had been early in the morning when a maid had knocked frantically at his door, rousing him from his slumber. “Lady Elise…” she had whispered. “She’s gone, Your Highness. Her sheets are undone, I-I don’t know where she went, but this was on the pillow.”

The letter she’d written for him had been short, penned in a hasty hand. _I’m going to join Corrin,_ she had written. _And don’t even try to stop me! I’ll be long gone before you get this note anyway. Arthur and Effie are with me, so I’ll be fine. Don’t worry._

 _We can’t keep on going like this, Xander. Corrin’s our sister, no matter what she’s done. I have to go help her. It’s my job as her sibling, okay? I know you have to stay behind. It’s for the good of Nohr and all that. But please please_ _please _ _try to think about her. I know Leo has. I know Camilla did. So it’s your turn now._

The words had been sweet, painful, and most importantly, traitorous. Thankfully, the envelope’s seal hadn’t been breached, otherwise he would have been forced to swear the maid to secrecy, sending her away to serve at some distant lord’s estate. The letter itself he’d tossed into the fireplace, carefully watching to make sure the flames consumed it whole. While Camilla could stand having her name maligned in the castle, he’d be damned before _Elise_ was called a traitor. Not his little sister, their shining beacon of light that had carried them through so many dark times.

And now she was gone, leaving only himself and Leo.

Xander shook his head. _What are you doing?_ He had to keep it together. He was Crown Prince of Nohr, beacon of hope for their forces. He could not falter, could not appear weak.

Even though the last thing he wanted to do was fight.

His eyes landed on his father, sitting on his throne. He had to suppress shivers as he approached. When he’d returned from Nestra, Father had barely even acknowledged his presence. Instead, he had stood, ranting and raving about how he would destroy both Nohr and Hoshido, razing them until nothing remained, not even ashes.

 _He’s getting worse,_ Xander thought anxiously, clasping his hands behind his back. Once, his father’s brown eyes had held the spark of life in them, the clearness of lucidity. Now, they were black and cold, like lumps of coal, and he spoke more often to his strange deity, Anankos, than he did to his sons.

Leo’s words echoed in his head. _“It’s like he’s become a completely different person. Like… He’s being controlled by something.”_

Those words had frightened him, but not as much as the words that had slipped out of his little brother’s mouth in the same breath. _“Xander, I’m not sure we should be fighting the Hoshidan forces. Even if it means becoming enemies of Nohr…”_

He had silenced him instantly, terrified that someone had overheard them. It was bad enough that Camilla and Elise had slipped away, leaving the fold. Now, Leo? Faithful, dependable Leo, who had always fought for Nohr? If he had been caught uttering those poisonous words, he would have been executed instantly.

It had been in that conversation that Leo revealed the truth of his excursion to Izumo. Not only had he killed Zola, but he had also met with Corrin. Like her pleas to Xander in Nestra, she had begged Leo to join her, telling him that there was a hidden enemy that they needed to band together and face. Of course, Leo had turned her down, just as Xander had.

But Xander had a plan. Corrin had whispered to him of a day when the skies would change colors over Nohr and Hoshido. “Meet me at the Bottomless Canyon on that day,” she had told him. “I’ll explain everything then.”

He’d determined the date and told Leo to gather their most trusted soldiers. Soon, they would leave, fighting for the glory of Nohr, but in a different way, under a different banner.

As he approached, he heard a familiar voice speaking to his father. “Reports indicate that she is fast approaching, sire,” Iago said with a bow. His tone was simpering, fitting his role as a sycophant. “Hans has prepared a small force to engage her at the lava fields, of course.”

“And your soldiers?” Father asked, his voice a guttural growl. His fingers tapped on the arm of his throne, clicking against the stone coldly.

“Arranged around the Bottomless Canyon,” Iago answered. “If Hans does not crush her, then her army will be fatigued enough to not stand a chance.”

_Bottomless Canyon. He’s talking about…_

Xander’s spine tingled as he stared at the sorcerer, horror making his body feel like ice water ran through his veins, not blood. _Gods, what have I done?_

They were going to ambush Corrin. They would use her plan to meet with him at the Bottomless Canyon against her, wearing her down until finally she would falter, unable to go on any further. And then…

“Make sure her end is slow, Iago,” Garon said with a wave of his hand. “She has betrayed Nohr without thought. I want her to suffer for her insolence.”

“Of course, milord,” Iago said smoothly, bowing. He had always been a master of flattery.

Father had not acknowledged his presence. If he moved swiftly, he could slip away before he was discovered, run to Leo and tell him that they were out of time. He turned on his heel, thankful that the carpet muffled his feet. If he had been standing on stone, perhaps Iago would have--

“Why, Prince Xander. Where do you think you’re going?”

Xander squeezed his eyes shut. _Damn._

“I was just telling your father about how we shall soon end the little traitorous nuisance,” Iago said, nodding to King Garon. Father did not respond to his words except to look up, staring at the icon of Anankos embedded in the ceiling. “Surely such news brings you joy, does it not?”

“Of course,” Xander said smoothly, turning and clasping his hands behind his back. “Any progress for Nohr is cause for celebration.” His words burned his tongue, and he prayed to the gods that they could forgive him for uttering them. It horrified him how casually he could speak of murdering his sister, like he was organizing a dinner list.

“Yes. Your father has told me many times that rebellions are like seeds,” Iago simpered. “You must salt the earth after rooting them out. That way, no pesky _weeds_ can rise up to choke out the true plants.”

“I am aware,” Xander said quietly.

“Then I am sure you are eager to lead the charge,” Iago said, his eyes glittering with a feeling Xander could only describe as bloodlust. “To prove that you are King Garon’s true son, along with Prince Leo. Once those half-breeds are out of the way, surely you will breathe easier, yes?”

Xander barely resisted the urge to grab Iago and smash his skull into the floor. _Barely._

“My siblings are _not_ half-breeds, Iago,” he growled. “You overstep your bounds.”

“My apologies,” he tittered. “But you do understand that any reluctance on your part will be taken as a sign of treason?” Iago’s voice was smug, his face twisted into a smirk of satisfaction. He _relished_ this, Xander realized. The man had always been a coward, but he’d never suspected that he was a bully as well, enjoying the pain he inflicted on others.

“Of course. I will not fail you, Father,” Xander said, bowing.

“Betray me, and I will not spare you when next we meet,” Garon growled. His voice, so cold and distant, made Xander’s skin crawl.

“Yes, Father,” he whispered, fleeing the throne room with as much dignity as he could muster. _Gods, what am I going to do? What_ can _I do?_

His feet wandered towards the library, and his heart rate slowed, letting him relax. Of course. Fetch Leo, gather his retainers. This was the only option left to them.

True to form, his little brother was sitting in the reading area of the great library, dressed in a loose white shirt and fitted brown trousers. In his hands was a book, strangely enough, on flower arranging. Xander thought he recognized that particular volume from Corrin’s personal collection.

“Leo,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. “We need to talk.”

Instantly, his brother stood up, his brown eyes piercing into his own. “What’s happened?” he asked gravely, closing the book with a snap.

Xander moved closer, his words traveling only in a whisper. “Iago knows,” he breathed into Leo’s ear. “He’s planned an ambush for Corrin and her army at the Bottomless Canyon. She’ll be crushed if we don’t do something.”

If his brother was shocked at this news, he did not show it. “I see,” he said, his voice at a normal level. “I shall gather my retainers immediately. Father will want us to carry out our mission quickly.”

Xander closed his eyes. “Yes. I’m sorry for such short notice, Brother.”

Leo brushed past him, his steps hurried, arms folded behind his back. Xander exhaled, then began to walk towards his own quarters. Laslow and Peri were prepared, of course; he’d informed them of his plan as soon as he’d devised it, and warned them that they might have to leave at a moment’s notice.

 _Please, let us not be too late,_ he prayed as he strode down the corridors.

 

* * *

 

Leo’s legs ached, but they didn’t dare stop. Not when the timing was so close.

He was soaked to the bone -- a rainstorm had drenched them right as they’d left the castle -- but he didn’t care. Brynhildr was pressed to his chest, filling him with warmth. Glancing up at the skies confirmed his theory: the time for the skies to change color above Nohr and Hoshido was incredibly close. Already the clouds were taking on an ominous cast, swirling and changing like churning foam.

“How far out are we?” Xander bellowed, glancing at Laslow.

“Three miles, milord!” Laslow said, his voice strained. Though their retainers had brought horses, they had been beasts stolen from the stables, not trained warhorses like Agnar and Sigurd. It had been a miracle that they had handled this distance already, but they had been forced to slow down too many times already.

 _We’re not going to make it,_ Leo thought anxiously. Niles’ face was grim, and even Odin’s usual cheer had faded.

Xander’s eyes were frightened as he stared at Leo. “What do we do?” he asked, his voice ringing out over the sound of hooves against dirt.

Leo stared at his hands, his heart hammering in his chest. Xander was looking to him for advice?

Yet he forced himself to concentrate on the problem, breaking it apart in his mind. If they abandoned their retainers, they wouldn’t be hindered by their slower speed. Yet, they would need support in the battle ahead, especially if Corrin’s forces were depleted from her encounter with Hans. _If_ she had survived that.

 _She survived. She can survive anything._ His grip tightened on the reins.

“Milord,” Laslow said, his voice cheerful. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine! Go on -- save your sister.”

Xander’s gaze was pained as he turned to look at his retainer. “Laslow, I--”

“Yeah!” Peri squeaked cheerfully. “Go on! We’ll bleed ‘em dry when we catch up, Lord Xander!”

“Just save some for me, will you?” Niles asked, a grin on his face. “We can’t let you snatch up all the fun.”

“My blood aches to accompany you, Lord Leo, but the stars have declared that for now, we must part ways!” Odin bellowed. He extended his hand in that strange way he favored. “Be well, friend, and may your darkness be darker than theirs!”

Leo looked at Xander, then nodded grimly.

Xander sighed, sparing one last glance for his retainers. “We’re counting on you,” he said quietly.

“We’ll show up. I promise,” Laslow said, grinning perkily. “Now, Lord Xander, chin up! Where’s that smile I love?”

Xander’s lips quirked up for half a second. “Thank you all, truly. I’ve never seen such valiant soldiers in all of Nohr.”

“Go!” Peri shouted. “Lady Corrin’s waiting for ya!”

“We need to hurry,” Leo urged. “We’re running behind.”

Xander exhaled slowly, then nodded, nudging Sigurd in the heels. “We ride with all haste!” he shouted, his eyes narrowing in determination. Leo urged Agnar onward, sucking in a deep breath. They were riding alone, unsupported by their retainers, into a force that was designed to overwhelm a small army. Every tactician’s instinct in his mind screamed at him that they were launching themselves right into a death trap.

But they were riding to Corrin’s aid.

Nothing else mattered.

His grip on Brynhildr tightened as they heard the shouts of soldiers, and his breath quickened. It had been months since he’d seen Corrin in Izumo, weeks since he’d heard of the state of her army. Camilla and Elise were with her, of course, but had any of her Hoshidan siblings come to her aid? Prince Ryoma would be a force to contend with, as well as Princess Hinoka. They would be most formidable allies. 

He shook his head. What was he thinking, hoping if the Hoshidan royal family was with Corrin? Had she really changed him that much?

 _Yes,_ that small voice whispered in the back of his mind. _She has._

“There!” Xander shouted, drawing Siegfried. Leo’s eyes widened as they crested over the rocky terrain, gazing down into the barren valley.

Iago’s forces swarmed the basin, and Leo swore under his breath as he saw just how many there were. In the center, struggling to hold their ground, fought Corrin’s army. They were easily outnumbered three to one, surrounded in a sea of Nohrian troops.

_They’re pinned. We’ll have to cut our way through advanced knights, sweep around through the rear._

Almost as if he could read his mind, Xander shouted, “Flank!” He guided Sigurd to the right, leaving the left open for Leo to burn through. Leo desperately scanned the horizon, searching for a flash of silver hair, a glimpse of a golden sword. Yet, he could find nothing.

An arrow suddenly whizzed past his head, and Leo grimaced, raising his hand to attack.

Yet, he froze as he saw the archer: Prince Takumi of Hoshido. His tunic was bloodied, and he had a gash on his arm, hastily bandaged with purple cloth. “Die, Nohrian scum!” he bellowed, nocking another arrow. His hazel eyes were brimming with fury, his grey hair wild in the wind.

“We’re not your enemy!” Leo shouted back, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. “We’ve come to join Corrin’s army!”

Takumi stared at him for a long moment, and Leo’s heart pounded, nearly breaking out of his chest. If the Hoshidan prince wanted, he could shoot him instantly and let him die, bleeding out on the ground.

“Takumi, darling, it’s my brother!” Camilla called, circling in the skies above on Marzia. Leo exhaled in relief as he saw that she was mostly unharmed, her axe glistening in the dim light. “There’s nothing to fear about him!”

Leo would have relaxed, if not for the fact that a magical arrow was still pointed at his head.

“What’s your name?” Takumi called.

“Leo,” he replied, praying that it would mean something to him.

A flash of recognition passed through the Hoshidan prince’s eyes. “You were there, in Izumo?”

“Yes!” Leo shouted. “You sister, Princess Sakura--”

“Corrin’s up there,” Takumi said, gesturing with his bow towards the rear vanguard of Iago’s forces. His eyes were grim as he stared at the ridge of the canyon. “But if you touch her, you’re dead, you understand?”

It wasn’t exactly the most friendly welcome, but it would do.

Leo nodded his head in respect, then kicked Agnar in the ribs, surging forward. He narrowed his eyes, whispering under his breath as soldiers approached him, trying to cut him down. Iago was fast, apparently: he’d wasted no time ordering the soldiers to take them down.

Trees surged under his direction, ripping through the enemy forces. Spears and swords cut at him, but he deflected them with Brynhildr’s might, forcing them back with waves of gravity. His eyes wandered through the battlefield, trying to find some glimpse of Corrin. His nerves only increased as he moved farther and farther away from the small band clustered in the canyon, leaving them behind. Just how far had she managed to press forward on her own?

Agnar whinnied, squealing as a roar echoed across the battlefield, and Leo pulled him to a stop, gaping at the scene in front of him.

The dragon roared, swiping with its tail at a cluster of knights. They screamed as they were knocked back, crushed against rocks or dead trees. A cavalier attempted to spear her with a javelin, but she deflected it with her horns, charging at him. His cries echoed in the valley as he was thrown off his horse, skidding across the dirt dozens of feet.

She fought with the desperation of a caged animal, and he realized that was exactly what she was: someone pinned, attacked by soldiers on all sides.

_Not anymore._

_“Allvar!”_ he shouted, and the soldiers yelped as they flew up into the air, their gravitational pull reversed. For them, _up_ was now _down,_ and many of them flailed about, screaming as they struggled to reorient themselves. He waited until they shot up far enough, then released the magic, allowing the earth to pull them back down. The length of the fall was enough to kill them instantly on impact. It was a simple trick, meant more to intimidate than to kill, but it was enough: the soldiers pulled back, retreating as they saw his glowing palm and the broken bodies of their comrades.

“Prince Leo has turned traitor!” one general yelled, his horse rearing up as Corrin snapped her jaws, snarling at them. “Fall back!”

He exhaled, wiping sweat from off his brow. _Good._ This position wasn’t strategic to hold off an assault forever. Glancing behind him, he saw Xander had paired up with Camilla, splintering a small section of Corrin’s forces to spear their way through to Iago. Though it wasn’t particularly wise to break apart their army -- it was far too small to begin with -- his brother was correct. Iago needed to be brought down as soon as possible.

A bright glow tore him away from his tactical musings, and he watched as the dragon’s body shrunk down slowly, scales fading away as water droplets.

Corrin rested on her hands and knees in front of him, her breaths coming in long, strained wheezes. Her hair was disheveled and bloody, her feet were cut up and dirtied, and Yato was at her side, glowing with an ethereal blue light. Leo’s heart raced as he saw the dents in her armor, the bruises on her exposed skin.

But his breath hitched when she turned to look at him, and his eyes caught hers.

The shadows under them had only deepened since he’d last seen her, and she looked exhausted. No, more than just exhaustion lingered in those eyes. _Despair_ stared back at him, making her crimson eyes seem hollow. They did not burst with color, did not shine with the radiance he’d come to expect over the years. Instead, they were lifeless, dull, and his hands trembled as she realized why they were that way.

She was ready to accept defeat.

And he would not let that happen.

“Corrin.” He slid out of the saddle, grimacing as his legs protested by sending waves of hot pain up his thighs; they’d ridden for almost a day straight, praying that they wouldn’t be too late.

Hastily, she scrambled backwards, fumbling for the Yato at her side. His heart felt like someone had just submerged it in ice as she leveled the glowing blade at him, her breaths coming in short gasps.

Slowly, he raised his hands. “I’ve come to join you,” he said softly, trying to sound calming, soothing. He could still see a little of the dragon in her eyes, a wild ferocity that was fighting against the despair swallowing her whole. “Xander is with me. He’s pressing forward now with Camilla. If we band together, we can recover our losses, take out Iago with as little bloodshed as possible.”

She stared at him, her whole body trembling, and for a moment, he thought that she couldn’t understand him, that she’d succumbed to the darkness ready to rip her apart.

Then, Yato clattered to the stones at her feet, and tears filled those beautiful crimson eyes, making them sparkle in the wild light shifting and churning above. “You came,” she breathed, her voice trembling.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Slowly, painfully slowly, she staggered towards him, still shaking like a leaf in the wind. Her tears spilled over her lower eyelids, silently falling. Leo couldn't help but step towards her, gravel crunching under his feet as the short distance between them shrunk with each stride. He could hear her breathing, ragged and shallow, struggling for breath. "L-Leo..." she rasped, her hoarse voice still making his heart hammer. Slowly, he reached towards her, the divide between them excruciating.

In her final stride, she collapsed into his waiting arms.

The impact of her fall wasn't severe, but he still went down to his knees anyway, supporting her weight with his frame. Now he could feel her trembles, her tears, her ragged breath. His heart both soared and sank, joyful and pained as she wept against him, face pressed against his neck. "Y-You came," she choked out, both exhaustion and elation seeping through her ragged voice. "You c-came  _back..."_  

The image of her retreating back, bowed with a horrible weight, flashed through his mind, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. “Yes,” he repeated, resting a gloved hand on her hair. She was still crying, her entire body trembling with relief as she held to him. It was as if she was being dragged away in a storm and he was her only anchor, the only surface she could latch onto.

Warmth flooded his chest, and he closed his eyes as he breathed out. His muscles lost their strain, and even the pain in his legs seemed to dissipate at her presence. He struggled for a moment to figure out what this feeling was, this lack of tension.

Relief. That was what it was. Pure _relief_ , coursing through his veins, making his skin tingle and his heart hammer. Relief that she wasn’t a traitor. Relief that he was wrong. Relief that she was alive, still with him, light returning to her eyes. He inhaled deeply, savoring the lack of stress, then noted the pleasant scent in his nostrils.

She still wore his rose. Somehow, it hadn’t fallen out, even in the midst of the battlefield. He considered that a good omen.

“You have the devil’s own luck,” he whispered in her ear, and she let out a shaky laugh, only adding to her trembles. Gently, he ran his hand down her back, trying to soothe the awful quivers away. “I’m here,” he murmured, swallowing thickly as she continued to weep. “I’m here, Corrin. I won’t leave again, I promise you.”

Her only response was to cling to him harder, and he suddenly wished that they weren’t clad in armor. He wanted to hold her closer, close enough that he could feel her heart beating in her chest, so that he could know that this was real, that _she_ was real.

But that would have to wait for another time. Despite a small pang of guilt at her exhaustion -- what she needed right now was a bed, not to be thrown back into combat -- the battle was far from over. With a slow exhale, he pulled away, then grasped both her hands, pulling her to her feet. Slowly but steadily, she rose with him, sucking in a deep breath. “Can you still fight?” he asked, checking her over once more for wounds. She was certainly exhausted, most of her energy spent, but surprisingly unharmed. The blood on her armor seemed to mostly belong to the enemy soldiers.

She nodded, then smiled. “Sorry. You’re going to have to bail me out of another bad situation again.” Her tears reflected in the chaotic light above, and she hastily wiped them away. “Didn’t we agree we wouldn’t make a habit out of this?”

“You really can’t get anything done without my help, can you?” he said, smirking. She chuckled grimly, nodding with sheepish eyes. With a sigh, his lips relaxed, forming a real smile, one that he hoped cheered her spirits. “I suppose I’ll be merciful and help you out just this once. Now, shall we?”

She nodded, retrieving Yato from the ground. Quickly, he mounted Agnar again, then helped Corrin into the saddle behind him. Her arms gripped his waist from behind, and he grasped the reins, urging Agnar into a gallop. In the distance, he could see Prince Ryoma charging forward, the Raijinto in his hands glowing against the darkness.

Corrin’s head suddenly pressed into his back, between his shoulder blades, and he closed his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

He was with her. She’d never betrayed them after all.

And now they fought together, as they always should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for just how LONG this chapter is. However, I just needed to get it out there, and I couldn't find a good way to break it up, not without dragging the story out to ridiculous lengths.
> 
> This was an emotional roller coaster to write. I told my mom that (who is my sorta beta-reader, bless her soul), and she told me that was a sign that it would turn out really good. I don't know if that's quite true, but it gave my feels a workout, so I guess that's good? I don't know. 
> 
> I remember playing Revelation for the first time and seeing Leo just show up in Izumo for no reason. Now, having played Birthright, I was instantly suspicious. But when he refuses to take Corrin home, just running off, I was like, "Aha. I KNEW it! I knew you didn't hate me, champ! You can't fool me!"
> 
> On another note, over 1000 hits? Over 80 kudos? Dear readers, I am honored. I was so hesitant at first to put this fic out on the internet, because I didn't know what sort of a reaction I would get. While I don't doubt that my writing is definitely imperfect, I have been humbled by your kind words and reaction. Thank you all so much!


	11. Choirs In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
> I can never leave the past behind  
> I can see no way, I can see no way  
> I'm always dragging that horse around  
> All of his questions, such a mournful sound"
> 
> \-- Shake It Out, Florence + the Machine

The skies in the astral plane were always blue.

It was a strange thing to get used to; in Nohr, the skies had rarely been clear, and sunlight was even more rare. Clouds had always shrouded the sun or loomed on the horizon, never breaking except for rare occasions. Yet here, the sun was always visible, streaming down onto the grass and trees.

When he’d first come to the astral plane, Leo had been shocked. Another realm, hidden beyond the sight of humans, capable of housing and providing for an entire army? He’d never even heard of such a thing, much less experienced it. Corrin had explained to him and Xander that Lilith, one of the servants who had cared for her in Nohr, had created this place for her to live in. “And now, you can stay here too,” she had said with a warm smile. “She’s already set up the barracks for you.”

He’d barely been able to sleep that night, his spine tingling at the pulses of magic that moved through the air. From what Corrin had told him, the power of dragon veins ran through the very soil here, and so almost anything could be built, grown, or harvested. He’d experimented with it himself, and the soil was extremely fertile, able to grow almost anything he’d tried planting with Brynhildr. That was fortunate: food supplies wouldn’t be a problem for their soldiers.

However, there were other concerns.

Xander had already been required to break up two brawls with Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers. He was trying his best to work together with Prince Ryoma in calming the different members of the army, but even that was difficult. Though they had all pledged themselves under Corrin’s banner, working with soldiers from a rival country was proving to be a disturbingly large challenge. It didn’t help that the Hoshidans were paranoid to the extreme: a Hoshidan sibling was always with Corrin, and whenever he or Xander approached, their hands tightened on their weapons. It was if they were still enemies on the battlefield, and only Corrin’s presence held them back.

“They’re just concerned that I’ll disappear again,” Corrin had said patiently. “King Garon stole me from them, and they remember that. Give them some time; they’ll come around. You just have to be patient.”

It was easy for her to say that; Corrin was so busy that she didn’t have time to worry about such things. Whenever Leo saw her, she was busy in the middle of some task: conversing to another soldier, practicing her swordsmanship with Xander, or discussing the needs of the army with Ryoma. Even at the mess hall she didn’t take a break, sitting with a different person each day.

And while those were technically good things, he was concerned. The circles under her eyes were still there, if not as deep and dark. She carried Yato at her side constantly, and he could barely remember the last time he’d seen her without armor. War had changed his older sister, and he feared not for the better.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree he was sitting in front of. He shouldn’t worry about her so much; it was Camilla’s job to dote on her, and Corrin certainly had enough siblings to come to her aid, now that all of the Nohrian and Hoshidan families were present.

Perhaps that was the problem: more siblings.

It was petulant and childish, yes, but as he saw Corrin spending time conversing with Princess Sakura or practicing archery with Prince Takumi, he felt… depressed. It was different from the jealousy he’d felt as a child, the anger that had made him lash out and say cruel things. He’d become better than that, or so he hoped.

And yet…

He missed spending time with her. He missed the days when they would sit in the library and read together, or walk around the Northern Fortress and discuss her life, his missions and studies. And while he was certainly happy for her -- she was certainly more free in this life than she had ever been inside the fortress -- at the same time, he wished that things could go back to the way they were, to the simpler days where she wasn’t consumed by the responsibilities of being leader of an army.

It was petty, and he knew that. So he stared down at his book, trying to distract himself. He’d found it in one of the small towns they’d visited for medical supplies. Apparently, it was a collection of Hoshidan fables and fairy tales.

“Leo, could I borrow you for a moment?”

He blinked, looking up from his book. Corrin stood above him, her hand resting on Yato’s hilt. Amazingly enough, Princess Hinoka or Prince Ryoma weren’t at her heels. She simply stood alone, the sun casting her silhouette on the ground, her silver hair sparkling in the bright light.

“Certainly. What do you need?” he asked, sitting up.

She smiled warmly at him, and he felt his depression lift like a blanket torn off his shoulders. “This may sound strange, but I… I was hoping you could help me study.”

He rose an eyebrow. “You? Wish to study? In the middle of a war?” While Corrin certainly was a diligent student, she hadn’t particularly cared for her education all that much, preferring to spar with Xander or play with Camilla and Elise. The idea that she had suddenly become bookish was, well… unusual, at the very least.

She blushed. “I know it seems weird. But you have to keep your mind sharp, right?”

“Of course,” he said evenly. “And I’m happy to help. I’m just curious as to why you’re serious about your education all of a sudden.”

She sighed, her face taking on a darker cast. He blinked as she sat down next to him, rubbing at her hands. “I need to get better,” she said softly. “People look to me as a leader now, and… I have to take care of them. So, I thought broadening my horizons might help me protect everyone.”

“I see,” he said quietly. “You wish to learn battle strategy.”

She nodded enthusiastically. “You’ve always loved reading about ancient wars, and the way that you took charge when Iago ambushed us… It was amazing.” She smiled warmly. “You have such a talent for that sort of thing. So I figured I’d go to the expert for help.”

For some reason, his face felt hot as he stared at her. “Perhaps, but… wouldn’t you prefer to study from Xander? He may be more suited to teaching you about leadership skills, and he has more battlefield experience. Surely he would be a better tutor than I.”

“Oh.” Her eyes grew dim. “I see.” She placed her hands on the ground, ready to push herself up.

He squeezed his eyes shut. _What are you doing, pushing her away?_

“Leo?”

He opened his eyes, staring at her. She was still sitting next to him, and he realized that they were almost touching, her hair brushing against his pauldrons. Yet she stared at her lap, her hands still rubbing at themselves nervously. Why was she so anxious?

“What if… I wanted you to be my teacher so I could spend more time with you?” she asked simply.

“Wh-What?” he stammered, his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” she said softly, exhaling slowly. “It’s just that… people need me. They all look to me for advice, and they seem to think I have all the answers. But I don’t.” Her crimson eyes were weary as she looked up from the grass, staring into his eyes. His hands tensed on his book as he saw the same emptiness in them he’d glimpsed at their battle in the Bottomless Canyon. “I’ve learned so many things from my siblings, but it’s not enough. I need… I need your help too.”

His chest tightened at her words. _It’s not enough._

How many times had he spoken those words to himself over the years? How many times had they haunted him as he walked down the hallways of Castle Krakenberg, listening to the nobility talk of him and Xander?

He didn’t want her to be burdened by them.

“If it’s my help you desire,” he said slowly, looking her in the eye. “Then you have it. You always have, and you always will. I’d be happy to teach you.”

She grinned at him, and the tension in his chest faded. “Great! And since we’re at war, I can practice what I learn right away in a real battle!”

He stared at her solemnly. “The battlefield is not so kind, nor so simple. I’m sure you’ve learned that by now, haven’t you, Sister?”

“Well, yes, but…” She deflated a little. “I’m sorry. That came off as a little naive, didn’t it?”

“There’s no need to apologize,” he said gently. “In a manner of speaking, you are correct. I do think intellectual pursuits play a key role in keeping a mind sharp. And that can make all the difference in the heat of battle.” He closed his book, clasping his hands in his lap. “If you truly desire it, I will teach you anything you wish to know.”

She grinned. “Thank you so much, Leo. I really appreciate it.”

“However,” he added, a small smirk quirking up his lips. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you’re my older sister. You know how diligent I am about my studies. I will expect you to put the same effort in that I did when I first began to study tactics.”

She paled a little. “Um, I know you’re passionate about your work, but maybe… maybe you could lighten up just a little?”

“You ask the impossible,” he replied with a grin. “I will be as strict as I need to be to help your mind grow. Remember, you sought this out. I expect you to see it through to the end.”

She sighed, then nodded. “You’re right. And I’ll do whatever you ask me to do without complaining.”

“ _Whatever_ I ask?” he said, his grin only widening.

“Th-That’s reasonable!” she stammered, holding her hands up frantically. “Whatever you ask that’s reasonable! I’m not going to become your slave or anything like that.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, Corrin; I’m not about to abuse my station. But I am glad to see that your heart is sincere about this. You’ve spoken like a model pupil.”

“So… when can we start?” she asked, her smile back on her face.

“I’ll have to gather some reading material,” he said, musing on the books that he had managed to smuggle with him out of Nohr. None of them would be the best for a beginner: they were advanced books, and Corrin needed something a touch lighter. Perhaps the next time they visited a large town for supplies, he could stop at their bookstore and peruse the material. “As well as prepare some worksheets and tactical scenarios.”

Her nose wrinkled. “You mean homework?”

“And assigned reading,” he said with a smirk. “You can always back out now, if you feel that this is too much of a burden. Like I said, I won’t go easy on you.”

“Nope,” she said firmly. “This is something I have to do. I have to get better.”

His mouth tasted bitter as he heard those words. Yet, he pushed that out of his mind.

If Corrin wanted to become a better strategist, then he would do everything in his power to make it happen.

 

* * *

 

“This is a diagnostic test of sorts,” Leo said, handing Corrin the first tactical scenario he’d designed. It was simple enough: she was given a certain selection of different types of soldiers to use, and she was tasked with taking out the bandit leader, safely tucked away inside a fortress. It would be similar to other battles she’d fought before.

She stared at the paper. “So, I just place my units where I need them, right?”

“Exactly,” he said, digging out the chess board he’d brought with him. “You’ll use these to represent your soldiers.” He placed the pieces on the table next to her. “Tell me when you’re finished, and I’ll see where you need to improve and what subjects you can start on.”

“Okay,” she said, sitting down at the small table. “Just like chess, right?”

“Perhaps a little more complicated, but yes,” he replied, sitting down on his bed and pulling out one of the books he’d purchased the day before. He’d managed to find some lighter strategic reading for her, but there was only so much time she had to spend with him in the day, as well as to study at night. Currently, he was selecting passages that would contain the most useful information for her. He’d make a reading schedule based off those passages.

His eyes slid off the page and over to Corrin, who was hunched over the sheet of parchment. Her crimson eyes were narrow as she stared at his markings, analyzing the situation. Then, she picked up a pawn, rubbing it between her fingers. Her lips pursed, and he smiled as she stroked her chin, lost in thought.

Slowly, she placed her first piece on the paper, then pulled back, looking at her progress. He watched her for a few more moments, then turned back to his book, marking another useful passage on supply convoys.

After a period of silence, Corrin said, “I’m done!”

He closed his book with a snap. “Excellent. I’ll take a look.”

Her cheeks were pink as she got up from the table, letting him see her progress. “So, um…  what do you think?” she asked nervously, a bashful grin on her face.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he stared at the table. Then, he froze.

_I’m going to have to revise that reading list._

“This is… rubbish,” he said slowly. “If you positioned your units this way, they’d all be massacred.”

Corrin’s face flushed red, and her hands shook. “R-Really?” she asked weakly. He grimaced as she sat back down at the table, resting her head in her hands. “No way…”

 _Perhaps that was a bit too harsh,_ he mused. But he couldn’t take the words back, and he was right; this was one of the worst battle formations he’d ever seen.

He bent over her, pointing to the cluster of enemy forces that he’d placed at the chokepoint to the narrow mountain pass. “You’re focusing too much on the enemies directly in front of you,” he said quietly, moving the pieces she’d placed on the board. “Amatuer mistake. Do that and you open the door for them to overtake you from behind.” He used the pencil he’d been marking his book with to draw arrows. “You’ve clustered your forces together, and it’s true that there’s safety in numbers. But that doesn’t matter if you get flanked from the rear. They could easily split up your army, surrounding you from all sides. A tactical nightmare, to say the least.”

“So… what should I have done?” she asked quietly.

“In this situation, I’d recommend choosing a select force to scout ahead and determine the threat,” he said, picking up a rook piece. “Imagine this is a pegasus knight. If you guide her through here…” He pointed to the mountain pass. “You can keep a closer eye on their formation. If a knight goes with her…” He placed the rook and a knight piece in the center of the pass, behind where he’d marked the bandit forces. “See how your options increase?”

“I could attack the bandits from behind instead of them doing the same to me,” she said, her eyes regaining that spark.

“Exactly,” he said, smiling in approval. “Or, you could even sneak around directly to the enemy fortress and take out their commander with ease. That comes with its own risks and advantages, however, so you must know your troops well before enacting this sort of strategy. If they can’t fulfill the requirements, then you fall back to something safer.”

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. “That’s amazing.” Her fingers brushed the map, and she smiled warmly at him. “You’re so clever, Leo.”

He coughed, clasping his hands behind his back. “Not really. This is the most basic of basics.” She groaned, and he chuckled at the frustration in her voice. “Honestly, Sister, it’s a miracle you’ve survived this long.”

“I know,” she murmured, and his levity dissipated at the solemnity in her voice. “I certainly couldn’t have made it this far on my own.” She exhaled softly, staring at the board. His hands tightened around each other as he saw how grim her eyes were.

Slowly, he looked down at the board, noting which pieces she had placed where. In his initial judgement, he’d only noted the formation, which had been awful enough to distract him from one critical point.

Corrin had placed the king piece, representing herself, at the front of the formation. It was all alone, with absolutely no backup or retrieval options left to her. As if…

As if she was leading a charge all by herself.

His mind flashed back to his desperate ride to the Bottomless Canyon, how she’d been so far away from her own army, alone and unaided. If he hadn’t found her, she doubtless would have been overwhelmed. His stomach churned at the thought, and he wondered just how frequently she had done that before he’d arrived. Did she always try and fight alone, without anyone to support her or guide her?

“Leo?” she said softly, and he stared down at her. “What’s wrong?”

He exhaled slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. “Corrin,” he said quietly. “You know how on the battlefield, we all look out for you?”

She nodded slowly, placing her hands in her lap.

“Why do you think that is?” he asked, pulling up his own chair. He sat down across from her, staring intently at her face. It had flushed back into a light shade of pink, contrasting the crimson in her eyes.

“Probably because… I’m so new to all this,” she admitted. “To leading an army and fighting in general.”

“Precisely,” he said gently. “I’m glad you realized as much on your own.” He closed his eyes, clasping his hands in his lap. “That’s why Xander and Camilla have always paid more attention to you.”

Corrin inhaled sharply, and his eyes flew open. He cringed as he saw the pain in her eyes, the way she stared down at her lap guiltily. “I wouldn’t say that,” she said weakly. “I mean…”

“No, it’s fine,” he said quickly, swallowing over the lump in his throat. “The strong are always alone because others perceive that they don’t require help. But that’s not true at all. There have been many times where I wished--”

Corrin was staring at him with wide eyes, and he choked off, staring at his lap. _What am I saying?_

“I’ll prepare your reading list,” he said quickly, standing up from the chair and crossing over to his bed. “There will be some key points I’ll have to revise so that you’ll be prepared for tomorrow’s lesson. You need a firm grip on the basics before we move on to more advanced--”

Her hand suddenly fell on his arm, and he froze. He could _feel_ her warmth behind him, radiating on his back. How had he not heard her rise from her chair?

“Leo,” she murmured softly, her voice gentle. “You don’t have to hide this from me. Please, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It was an errant thought,” he said, picking up the tactical book and flipping through it. “Think nothing more of it.”

Her grip on his arm tightened, and he watched numbly as she circled around from behind him, grasping his shoulders. “I’m your older sister, Leo,” she said quietly. “I won’t judge you, I promise. So please, tell me what you were going to say.”

He exhaled slowly, pressing the book to his chest. “There have been many times where I wished… that I had someone by my side,” he answered softly. “Someone to help me through the hard times, to guide me through tough situations.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “But I’m no longer a child, and I can’t get away with saying such selfish things.”

“I don’t think that’s selfish at all,” she said quietly, pulling her hands away from his shoulders. They felt uncomfortably cold as she stared at the floor. “I think that’s reasonable. I mean, isn’t that what you’re doing for me? Guiding me through a hard time?”

He exhaled softly. “Don’t read so much into it. All I’m saying is that you should try to enjoy where you are in the growth process.”

She didn’t relax, as he expected. Instead, she bit her lip hard, her crimson eyes growing dim again. “I’m so sorry, Leo,” she said quietly. “This is all my fault, isn’t it?” His heart sank as she looked up at him. “I didn’t even realize you were hurting, and…” She blinked rapidly a few times, and he realized with a start that she was trying to hold back tears. “The others have always doted on me, and I just took it for granted. I mean, I was so lonely in the Northern Fortress, and whenever you came to visit, I… I just wanted to spend time with everyone. You all were the light in my world, and I should have…” She chuckled bitterly. “Perhaps it was me that was being selfish, not you, Leo.”

He was speechless as she slowly reached up to wipe her eyes. How many times had he seen her cry now, after making her choice on the plains of Hoshido that day?

_Far too many._

“You’re so talented, Leo,” she continued, her voice more even now, more steady. “We’re all so very impressed by you. Xander knows you’re a genius, and Camilla’s always talking about how proud she is of you and your studies. And Elise… well, she adores you. She came up to me the other day and told me that you explained to her what a sunshower was. She was so happy about that, you’d think someone had gotten her a new dress.” She smiled softly at the memory.

His throat tightened painfully.

“I guess we all hold you up on a pedestal of sorts. And I can see how that would be lonely. But you should know,” she said softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “If I could, I’d trade minds with you in a heartbeat. I’m just trying so hard, and everyone looks to me for strength, but I just…” She closed her eyes, her back bowed, as if she was shouldering a heavy burden. “I never feel like I’m quite good enough to lead us.”

Those words struck him in the gut, and he closed his eyes. Had she ever confided this to someone else? Or had she carried these insecurities by herself, never speaking them to someone else, for fear that they would see her as weak?

Slowly, he sat down next to her, the bedsprings creaking under their combined weight. “Forgive me, Corrin,” he said softly. “I said too much. We’re family, first and foremost. All that matters is that we have each other’s backs.” He swallowed painfully over the lump in his throat. “Forgive my moment of weakness.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” she said quickly, and he blinked as she slipped her hand into his. Her gloved thumb ran over the back of his gauntlet, probing the cracks and crevices of the different pieces of armor. “I know I’m not as wise or as strong as I should be. And that’s why I need your help so badly.” She turned up to look at him, and his breath caught in his throat, but for an entirely different reason.

The remnants of tears clung to her eyelashes, tiny droplets that she hadn’t managed to brush away. Her cheeks were rosy, from embarrassment or something else, he couldn’t tell. Her lips were pressed together softly, and her crimson eyes sparkled once more, filling his chest with warmth.

“You are stronger than you think,” he said gently, his hand tightening around hers. “At first, I thought your choice that day between our families was one made out of naivety.” He inhaled slowly. “I was wrong. You chose a harder path, one that I don’t think the rest of us could have followed. But you did, and to the bitter end, no less.”

Her smile widened, and his heart hammered at her peaceful expression. “You really think so?”

He nodded mutely, unable to trust his words. _What am I even saying?_

“Then… I hope you’ll keep on tutoring me,” she said, sounding almost nervous. “I know I really botched that assignment.”

“Yes, you did,” he said, his lips tugging up into a wry smirk. “But you’ll certainly need all the help you can get. And I did promise that I would give it to you.”

“So, it’s a deal?” she asked, her voice giddy.

“It would be my great honor to continue teaching you,” he said, rising slowly. He moved to go to the map, but paused.

She was still holding onto his hand. He’d never realized how small it was in his own, how soft.

Quickly, she let it go, dropping her own to her lap. “Sorry,” she said, grinning bashfully. “So, what’s lesson number one? Pincer formation? How to make a perfect defense?”

“Weapon triangle,” he said, pulling out another piece of paper. “In this scenario, you put a samurai against a spearmaster.”

“So?” she asked quizzically.

He smiled at the innocent question. “That would be a very unwise decision.”

“I don’t see why it is, though,” she said, rising from his bed. “I mean, I fight people with spears all the time, and I’m fine.”

“You, Sister, have the advantage of turning into a dragon,” he pointed out, drawing the weapon triangle on a piece of paper with his pencil. “Most swordsmen do not.”

She blushed. “Okay, you’ve got a point.”

“Until you prove your competence with the basics, I won’t burden you with advanced material,” he said, finishing his rough sketch of an axe. “Now, sit down. We’ve got a lot of material to cover in preparation for your reading tonight.”

She barely stifled a groan, and he grinned as he sat down next to her.

Yes, she held a great burden on her shoulders. But he would help her lessen it.

 

* * *

 

Screams echoed in his ears as his eyes shot open.

Darkness surrounded him, and normally that was a comforting thing. He’d grown used to the darkness over the years, embracing it, hiding in it. Now it choked him, smothering him as he struggled to breathe, to inhale a precious gasp of air.

He could still feel the weight of a sharp knee pressing into his abdomen, just beneath his ribs. He could still feel the sensation of a hand, rough and cold, pressing his shoulder down to the hard stone floor.

But he had not felt the knife cut into his skin.

Instead, he’d heard a voice, soft and gentle, yet as powerful as the ocean’s waves. “Stop.”

And Michael had abandoned him. He’d left him lying on the floor, free to escape, free to scramble away and scream for Camilla’s help. But Leo hadn’t been able to move; he’d still felt the knee on his chest squeezing the air out of his lungs as his stepbrother had advanced on her with the knife.

_Please, stop, Camilla help somebody help, she’s in danger--_

She had stood steadfast, resolute in spite of the danger, her crimson eyes almost glowing like twin embers in the darkness. Yet, he’d seen the circles under her eyes, the dark patches that looked more like bruises than shadows.

_I won’t scream, I won’t cry, I promise please please please, just don’t--_

The knife had cut into her skin, and she had screamed and fought and kicked and yelled, prying at Michael’s hand, trying to get away. And Leo had clawed at the ground, wailing as blood stained her dress, now red once white, and he had screamed, begging for Michael to please, please leave her alone, _I’ll do it, I’ll take her place, just don’t hurt her, I love--_

Breath wheezed back into his lungs, and Leo gasped for air, grasping at the sheets desperately.

 _You are safe,_ Camilla’s voice whispered in his mind, banishing the screams. _You are safe. It was a dream, nothing more._

Slowly, painfully slowly, his breaths slowed from frantic, aching gasps to slow and steady wheezes. He stared at the ceiling of his room, counting his heartbeats. It had been a trick she had taught him when he’d returned from his first mission and couldn’t stop waking up in cold sweats in the night. _Focus on something easy,_ she’d whispered. _Like your breathing or your heartbeat. It will help take off the edge._

He counted heartbeats until he reached the two thousand mark, and by then they were slow enough that he could sit up and cradle his head in his hands. Nightmares like this left him with severe headaches, ones that couldn’t be soothed away so easily.

So, slowly, he peeled back the covers and slipped out of bed, grimacing as his sweat-soaked clothes pressed against his chilled skin. He tore them off, dressing in a white shirt and brown trousers, then yanked his boots on. He gritted his teeth as his fingers fumbled with the laces, then realized that he had accidentally put them each on the wrong foot. _Focus, Leo,_ he thought, inhaling slowly as he tried again.

After managing to somehow dress himself, he grasped Brynhildr from his bedside and tucked it under his arm, then put on his headband.

The dream flashed into his mind again, and he had to rest his hand shakily against the doorframe. Her hair had been stained with blood, the rose tucked into her headband bleeding from white to crimson, just like her--

_Stop._

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. Then, he opened the door and slipped out into the cold night, letting the chilly air shock him back into reality.

There were no clouds on the horizon, and the full moon shone brightly, illuminating his pathway. Wet grass crunched under his feet as he strode across the astral plane, muffling his footsteps. It was so alien here, so different from his home, from Nohr. Even after spending two months here, he couldn’t get used to the lack of hard brittle dirt underneath his feet or the light that flooded everywhere, making every surface seem to burst with color.

He paused as he found himself at a stream’s edge. Corrin had arranged her castle in a Nestrian style, with canals and waterways cutting through camp. Slowly, he sat down at the water’s edge, closing his eyes as he listened to the soothing noise of running water.

Then, he tensed, opening Brynhildr as he heard a splashing noise.

Magic raced through his fingers as he stood up, banishing away the trembles coursing through his body. Slowly, his feet slid through the grass, grateful that they muffled his sound. His eyes strained to find the source of the noise.

_There._

A dark figure stood some distance away, and Leo stared as he threw a stone into the water, watching as it skipped on the surface. Five times it bounced before sinking below, and the figure reached down, examining the next stone for a moment before repeating the same motion.

As he approached, he caught a flash of silver hair, and his heart caught in his throat. “Corrin?” he whispered, closing Brynhildr and clutching it to his chest.

The figure instantly reached down and grabbed something, and Leo hastily opened the sacred tome again as a blindingly bright arrow appeared on a glowing bowstring.

They stared at each other for a second, chests heaving, adrenaline surging through their veins. Takumi’s hair was loose and wild, not restrained into his usual ponytail, and in the darkness, his hazel eyes almost appeared red.

Then, slowly, the arrow disappeared, and Leo closed Brynhildr with a steady exhale. “Damn it,” Takumi muttered, lowering the bow. “D-Don’t scare me like that.”

Leo pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything else.

The Hoshidan prince stared at him for a long moment, then placed the Fujin Yumi on the ground, selecting a stone instead. “Why are you here?” he asked tersely, tossing the stone at the stream. It bounced seven times this time, falling into the water with a small splash.

Leo stared at the ripples, trying to calm his racing heart again. “I could ask you the same question.”

Takumi snorted, picking up another stone. “I don’t need to tell you anything.”

“Then I will leave you to your business,” Leo said coldly, turning around to stalk away. The last thing he needed was to get into another spat with the Hoshidan archer. Not when he was so distressed, still trying to fight off the trembles.

“Wait.”

He paused, then blinked as Takumi sighed exasperatedly. “I’m sorry.”

Leo turned around, raising an eyebrow.

Takumi’s fingers tightened around the stone furtively, and he bowed his head. “I had a nightmare,” he said quietly, refusing to look at Leo. “When that happens, I come out here. It helps.”

“I see,” Leo said quietly.

Takumi was silent for a moment. He rolled the stone around in his hand, his thumb rubbing against the smooth edge. “You had one too, I’m guessing.”

Leo walked up to the water’s edge, letting the silence answer for him.

“I won’t ask what it was about,” Takumi murmured, hurling the stone at the water. Leo’s eyes widened as it skipped eleven times before sinking beneath the surface. He’d never seen such a thing before.

“Who taught you how to do this?” Leo asked, tucking Brynhildr under one arm.

Takumi bent down, selecting a flat stone. He brushed the dirt off it with his fingers. “My father,” he said softly.

King Sumeragi. Leo stared down at the water awkwardly, trying to shove down the bile creeping up his throat. When Corrin had brought her siblings together, she’d explained what had happened to her when she was young. She had been raised in Hoshido for the first seven years of her life as a member of the royal family. King Sumeragi, her father, had decided to attend a peace treaty summit that King Garon had organized, and Corrin had accompanied him. It was to be a peaceful meeting, simply a discussion of trade and border policies.

That peace had been shattered when his own father had ambushed Sumeragi, riddling him full of arrows and cutting him down right in front of Corrin’s eyes.

And then, he’d taken her to Nohr, throwing her in an abandoned, derelict fortress as a political prisoner. Leo closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. _Focus. Focus on the sound of the water. Focus on the feeling of the wind. Don’t focus on the guilt. Don’t focus on the pain._

“Listen,” Takumi said suddenly, jarring him out of his thoughts. Leo stared at him, trying to force down the lump in his throat. The Hoshidan prince hesitated, then turned and stuck out his hand, his face strangely nervous. “I should be thanking you.”

Leo stared down at the hand. It was thick and calloused, scars lacing the fingers. He recognized the patterns of hardened skin from Niles’s own two hands. “For what?” he asked blankly.

“You saved my life today,” Takumi said with a sigh. “When that bridge collapsed.”

_Oh._

“Think nothing of it,” Leo said simply.

“Trust me, I would if I could,” Takumi replied dryly. “But Hinoka will smack me if I don’t at least _try_ to thank you, and Corrin insisted.”

Leo chuckled, then slowly placed his hand in Takumi’s own. His grip was firm as they shook.

Takumi exhaled slowly as he stared out at the water, folding his arms tightly across his chest. “It’s peaceful here, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” Leo agreed softly.

They stood in silence for a long time, simply taking in the nighttime air and scenery. Crickets chirped in the woods, and Leo closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh scent of the dewy grass. It was a smell he’d never experienced in Nohr, though he’d caught a whiff of it as he’d traveled to Izumo.

He hugged Brynhildr to his chest as he remembered encountering Corrin there, the role of leader already taking its toll on her. He’d been so frightened at the circles under her eyes, at the exhaustion she’d carried with her.

That fear had seeped into his dreams, and he quickly opened his eyes, trying to fixate his gaze on something, anything that would distract from that nightmare.

Fortunately, Takumi had decided to pick up rocks and skip them again, and Leo found himself standing there and watching his technique. The archer’s wrist would twist with a sudden jerk, releasing the stone in a fluid motion, like an arrow from the string. Sometimes, he would release the rock a second too late or too early, and the stone would only bounce a few times before sinking to the bottom. Other times, he caught the timing just right, and the rock would nearly reach the other side of the wide canal.

“Your dream,” Takumi suddenly said, bending down and picking up his Fujin Yumi. “It had Corrin in it, didn't it?”

Leo froze, his eyes wide. “H-How did you…?”

“You said her name when you approached,” Takumi said simply, running his hand along the shaft of the sacred weapon.

“I was mistaken,” Leo murmured, staring down at the grass. “Nothing more.”

Takumi didn’t respond to that at first. Instead, he stared at the horizon, in the direction of Corrin’s treehouse.

Then: “You know, in Hoshido, we believe dreams have significance.”

“It was a nightmare caused by wartime stress,” Leo said flatly. “That’s all it was.”

“Tell yourself that if you want,” Takumi said, his voice solemn and quiet in the cool night air. “But even those have meaning too. Mother taught me that, before she…” He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing out slowly. “Never mind. I’m going to sleep.”

 _Mother._ Leo stared down at the ground, his grip around Brynhildr tightening. Takumi walked away with the Fujin Yumi held in a ready grip, his footsteps eerily silent in the darkness.

Dreams, having significance? The idea was almost laughable. Leo shook his head, traveling back to his own room. He was simply more stressed than usual, due to the fact that they were almost constantly in combat. While he’d been sent out on missions before, he’d never been involved in flat-out war before. This nightmare was simply a way for his mind to process the trauma.

_Even those have meaning too._

His hand rested against the doorknob, and he closed his eyes, Takumi’s words racing through his mind.

What on earth was the significance of that dream? It was a nightmare he’d had over and over again in his childhood. There _wasn’t_ any significance to it. It was just a memory of a traumatic time, a night terror that had pinned him in his bed time and time again. That was all.

But this time had been different.

His heart hammered as he closed his eyes, resting his head against the hard wood of the door. His fingers trembled as he heard her screams echoing in his mind.

It had been so long since he’d had this dream. Why now? Why did his mind decide to torment him with it again? There was no reason, no purpose to serve. That time of fear and anxiety was over.

He slipped into his room, locking the door behind him. Slowly, sitting down on the bed, he placed Brynhildr on the blanket, then began to take off his boots. That done, he reached up to remove the headband. He stared down at it in his hands, twisting it between his fingers. Xander had once asked him why he still wore it, even though he’d had to get replacements as he’d grown throughout the years.

For some reason, he could never give him a suitable answer.

Blood suddenly filled his vision, and he trembled as he imagined a white rose pinned to that headband turning crimson. His pleas filled his mind, screams he’d uttered as a child before Michael had pinned him to the floor, sinking his knee into his stomach to silence him. _Please, don’t hurt me, I don’t want to play, Camilla someone anyone help me help me help me--_

But he’d shouted, pleaded, _begged_ for something different in this dream. Her screams had made his chest burn, his fingers ache, his eyes prick with tears. Even now, he felt a dull pain in his chest, his heart beating so fiercely against his ribcage that it hurt.

 _I’ll do it,_ he’d begged. _I’ll take her place, just don’t hurt her, I love--_

His breath left his lungs, and he couldn’t inhale.

_I love her._

He hadn’t been able to finish the sentence before he’d woken in a cold sweat, unable to breathe.

 _N-No. that’s wrong,_ he thought desperately, staring at his bedspread. He’d meant brotherly love, of course. She was his family, his sister, and--

His words, words that he’d spoken in anger and hurt in Izumo, flashed through his mind. _“I no longer think of you as my sister. Understand?”_

But he’d never stopped caring for her. Even as he had spat those words, he’d watched as tears had filled her eyes, and his hate had been stripped away in silence. His chest had ached then, as it did now, a horrible pain that he’d feared would never go away.

And then he’d returned, frantically racing to find her on that smouldering battlefield, tearing through Iago’s soldiers because…

The headband tumbled out of his fingers, falling to the floor with a clatter. His hands trembled as he stared down at the small gift she’d given him as a child. Yes, he’d thought of her as a sister then, when they both hadn’t known. And innocently, she had told him, “I’ll always love you.”

_I’ll always love you._

His throat grew thick. His pulse started to race.

His mind whispered that he was just imagining things, that he was blowing this all out of proportion, just like he had when he’d found out that he and Corrin weren’t blood related. He was simply overreacting, seeing things that weren’t there.

Yet, memories kept assaulting him, tearing down his flimsy denial like it was constructed of paper. He remembered when he had been unable to take her home that day on the plains of Hoshido. How he had offered to withstand his father’s rage if only she could come home, if she could stay with him. He remembered growing her a white rose and placing it in her hair as a good luck charm, but also as so much more.

He remembered when he had confided in her about his scars, and how she had wept for him. He remembered when she had cracked her head against the stone roof when she’d sparred against Xander, and how he’d sworn to never let her feel pain again. He remembered her standing in the rain, her eyes closed as she drank it in, and how she had spoken of being trapped inside of cold stone walls. He’d felt more than pity for her then, he realized. He’d felt genuine sadness, a pain for her solitude.

And he remembered the day he’d discovered she wasn’t his sister.

She had brought him dinner when he hadn’t appeared, locking himself inside of his room. She’d helped him clean up that spot of ink. And somehow, even though there was no way she could have known the truth so long ago, she’d at least known that he was suffering inside, that the knowledge she wasn’t actually family was eating at him. So she had embraced him, hugging him tight.

And he’d felt something then, in that moment. A warmth, a peace that he’d never experienced before. She had been tucked in his arms so perfectly, just like…

Just like when he’d embraced her at the Bottomless Canyon, relief and joy flooding through his veins.

_I can’t… This can’t…_

He buried his face in his hands, inhaling raggedly. _You can’t deny this,_ that small voice that had accompanied him in Izumo whispered. _This is the truth, Leo._

He loved her. He loved Corrin, not as a sister, but as a woman.

And he was her brother. Not by blood, but her brother all the same.

The tears that flowed down his cheeks were hot and bitter, biting at his skin. He didn’t wipe them, didn’t stifle them. He just let them flow, staring at his hands trembling in his lap as the world faded around him.

_Gods above, what am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Not that I was gone for long, but still. :)
> 
> Seeing as this covers two support conversations, I apologize once more for the ludicrous amount of canon dialogue. I did my best to try and add depth to the conversation, and hopefully I succeeded. 
> 
> As for Leo's little revelation at the end... #blameTakumi. That's all I have to say.
> 
> I'm afraid that this chapter is a little more rocky than the others. I certainly struggled with it, probably because I took a little hiatus, so it took me a little while longer to get back into the writing groove. But now, I can successfully say that I've got my mojo back, so expect more frequent updates! (Hopefully) Takumi's characterization is what I worry about the most. I hope he's not too inconsistent with the game's portrayal.


	12. Losing My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
> So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
> And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
> It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
> 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me"
> 
> \-- Shake It Out, Florence + the Machine

He avoided Corrin as best he could.

It wasn’t hard to do -- she was constantly in meetings, always speaking with others, or training with the members of the army -- but he put effort into it all the same. He offered to go on more patrols. He spent more time with Elise and Camilla. He even tried to acquaint himself with the Hoshidans, discussing various topics with each of them as they traveled to and from strategy meetings and war councils.

But he couldn’t escape her.

It was a fact he had to face, and it tortured him. She was leader of this army, and his sister. Cutting her out of his life entirely would be impossible.

A disturbingly large part of him was relieved at that fact.

Whenever they went to meetings, he focused solely on the reports. He didn’t look up from the pages, instead focusing on burning each letter into his memory. When Corrin voiced her opinions or changed the subject, he did his best to concentrate on what she was saying instead of her voice: soft, gentle, even after leading an army and fighting in a war. 

He should be  _ stronger _ than this. Yet every time he accidentally looked up and caught her eyes, he found himself staring, entranced by the hundreds of shades of red that swirled around her pupils. Every time she brushed against him or touched his shoulder, his skin prickled and his chest grew warm. And every time she said his name, his breath was trapped in his lungs, unable to be released until she turned her attention away from him.

Constantly, the question he’d asked himself that night circled around his brain, haunting him.  _ What am I going to do? _

And the worst part was, he didn’t know.

Thankfully, he’d been able to keep his feelings for Corrin a secret from the rest of his siblings. He couldn’t bear the thought if Xander or Elise found out. If they did, he would no doubt be ostracized, cast out like the freak he was. And if the Hoshidans discovered his affection for Corrin, that would be political suicide for future relations between their country and Nohr. 

He had to keep this quiet. He had to restrain himself, bury these feelings and lock them away, where they would never harm anyone, especially Corrin, ever again.

He’d been tempted to end Corrin’s strategy lessons, and when she had approached him the next day for the lesson, his suggestion to learn from Xander was on the tip of his tongue. Yet, when she’d smiled and asked him what they would learn today, he hadn’t been able to tell her. They had progressed with her studies as usual, as if nothing had changed.

_ Weak, _ his mind had whispered to him in that moment. 

So the lessons had continued. He had to carry himself very carefully, making sure that he didn’t let his true thoughts slip. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her away. 

A sigh jarred him out of his thoughts, and he stared down at the book he’d been attempting to read. It was the same collection of Hoshidan fables, and he realized with a sour taste in his mouth that he’d been rereading the same page for the past ten minutes.

The sigh morphed into an aggravated growl of frustration, and his eyes tore up from the page to look at Corrin, sitting at the table in the center of the room. Currently, she was attempting to complete the latest strategy assignment he’d given her.

Emphasis on the word “attempting.”

Her head rested on her folded arms, her crimson eyes glaring at the sheet of parchment he’d scratched his newest battlefield on. “I can’t do it,” she muttered. “This is impossible.”

A chuckle escaped his lips as he rose from his seat. “Nothing is impossible as long as you apply yourself, Sister.” The word scalded his tongue, but it was a reminder that he ingrained into himself every day. Corrin was his sister. Nothing more, nothing less.

“But it really is!” she protested, her voice muffled by her arms. “I don’t have enough troops.”

“That would be the point of this exercise,” he said, carefully taking a seat on the adjacent side of the table. He didn’t look in her direction as he stared at the board. 

Her initial setup with this lesson was better than her first attempt at strategy: not without flaws, but still better. The premise of this exercise was to hone her defensive tactics, and he had given her limited troops to stretch her to her limits. The map was styled after the port town of Dia, which had built in defenses to ward off raiders and pirates.

She had placed one of her archers on the ballista, and one of her mages on the fire orb. She had also plugged up obvious choke points with some of her hardier forces. But the rest of her limited pool of soldiers were scattered around the board haphazardly, as if she had given up halfway through her attempt.

His heart sank as he saw the king piece was still by itself, guarding the small breach in the wall he’d placed on the defensive fortifications. 

“I’m spread too thin,” Corrin continued, and he couldn’t resist staring at her as she spoke. Her crimson eyes were gazing at the map intently, softer than her previous glare. “But I don’t know what to do. The sky knights are going to ignore the walls, but if I pull my soldiers back from there, then the other soldiers are going to slip past them, and…” She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. “I don’t know what to do.”

Leo tore his eyes away from her, focusing on the map instead. “You are correct,” he said softly. “The pegasus knights are going to ignore the walls. You’ll need to pool a group of archers in the central plaza to take care of them.”

“But I can’t take them away from the ballista,” she pointed out, her gloved finger touching the chess piece she’d placed there. 

“The ballista is a strategic asset, yes, but if you rely on it too much, you leave the town open to invasion,” Leo said quietly. “For an initial setup, placing an archer there is a good decision. But you have to leave your strategy open to revision. If you are too inflexible, you’ll be overwhelmed and slaughtered.”

She sighed, rubbing at her forehead. “And my other forces?”

He began to move the pieces around the board. “Leave at least two or three soldiers to guard the entrance to the town proper. As for the rest, they should support those defending the bridges and walls.” He held the knight piece in his hand, then placed it behind the rook at the ballista. “You should also have units guarding the ones running siege equipment. If they don’t have someone there to defend them, it would be a small matter of sending a sky knight or using an archer to rush them and take them out with none the wiser.”

“Right,” she said, nodding grimly. 

With that done, there was one piece left: the bishop. He picked it up, rolling it between his fingers. Corrin’s king piece was still alone, unaided.

Slowly, he placed the bishop behind her. “There. Now all your units are supported.”

Her hand twitched forward, then suddenly pulled back. He frowned as her lips pursed, pressed together into a thin hard line. 

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

“The bishop doesn’t need to go there,” she said softly, picking it up in her fingers. “It’s a mage, right?”

“Yes,” he confirmed slowly.

“Then, they should partner up with the samurai, right here,” she said, placing it adjacent to another piece, placed on a bridge. “Now that whole side is properly defended.”

He exhaled slowly. “No.”

“What?” Her tone was confused.

He plucked the bishop and placed it back behind the king. “A proper defense doesn’t matter if the leader of the army falls in battle. If the general falls, then battle strategy is meaningless.” He stared up at her, looking her in the eye. “This is a lesson you should know by now, Corrin. You yourself used it on the plains of Hoshido to force both sides to retreat.”

Her gaze was furtive as she stared at the map, her lips pursed. He quickly glanced down to the board -- staring at her lips was  _ not _ safe -- trying to focus on the lesson. 

“I don’t want to be a burden,” she said finally, her voice painfully soft.

He blinked. He hadn’t exactly expected those words.

“I know. It sounds silly,” she said, a soft laugh passing through those parted lips. “Because I’m so much of one already.”

“Corrin.” His voice sounded dangerously close to being strangled, and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to try again. “You’re not a burden.”

“That’s why you placed that bishop there, right?” she said softly. “Because I can’t handle being on my own. Not like Xander and Ryoma can. Or you and Takumi.” Her words were not bitter, but he sensed pain there, greater than he’d noticed before.

“Xander and Ryoma are hardly on their own on the battlefield,” Leo said, leaning back in his chair. “They have their retainers to support them.”

“But they… They’re so much better at this than I am,” she said, resting her head in one hand. “I’m so grateful for what you’ve done for me, Leo, don’t get me wrong, but I’m starting to wonder if it’s a waste of time. I’m not… I’m not getting this right.”

“No one learns advanced strategy in a handful of days,” he replied softly. “You are no burden, Corrin. It’s true that you have little experience, and you aren’t a perfect leader. But no one is.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, folding her arms on the table. “That’s what they say. But I… I try and try, and I always feel like I’m slipping backwards instead of going forwards. Ryoma and Xander both say that I’ll get better, but I never feel like I’m getting better, and I’m starting to wonder if I should just hand this over to them.”

Leo stared at her, at how burdened she looked. The circles under her eyes still lingered with her, and her hands were balled into tight fists, as if she was trying to stop them from trembling.

He wanted to tell her that she was right, that she should hand the role of leader over to Xander and Ryoma so that she wouldn’t have to carry this terrible burden. He wanted to tell her that she deserved to feel safe and secure, that she needed to rest just as much as them. He wanted to tell her so many things.

But instead, he remained silent, staring at the map.

And Corrin sat up straight. “I’m sorry,” she said, flashing him an apologetic smile. His heart hammered at just how warm it was, how it made her eyes light up and the skin around them crinkle. “I shouldn’t be saddling you with all of this, huh? Back to the lesson.”

“You believe the strong should stand alone.” The words escaped him before he could even think.

She paused, her crimson eyes wide.

He exhaled slowly. “In all of your strategy lessons, you place yourself at the front of the army. And in a way, this is a correct choice. We do all look up to you, as our leader. We notice your every move, your every action. We watch as you fight in our name, as you talk with us, walk with us, befriend us. And we have watched as you have brought together two vastly different cultures into one unified army.”

“B-But I didn’t do that,” she protested. “I mean, remember the first week? I couldn’t stop the fighting, and Xander and Ryoma--”

“Couldn’t have either,” Leo interrupted, staring at her intently. “You give them too much credit, Corrin, and you don’t give yourself enough. There is no one in this army more qualified to be our leader than you. Your example taught us that unity was possible.”

“But I didn’t even do anything,” she said softly, her cheeks glowing pink. It brought out the color of her eyes, and he found his pulse increasing at the shade. “I just… I just talked to everyone.”

“And that was enough,” Leo said softly. “You trusted in us. You spoke with us, Hoshidan and Nohrian alike, as if we were your friends. Xander doesn’t have that ability, even if he is a more experienced leader.” He remembered his elder brother’s frustration at Corrin’s constant Hoshidan escorts, how his work with Ryoma had been grudging at first, even if they had both recognized the need to cooperate for the army’s sake. “He doesn’t have your ability to trust.”

She swallowed thickly. “I… I’d hoped that wasn’t true, but… you’re right, aren’t you?”

He nodded solemnly, staring down at the king piece. “While you may be leader of this army, you don’t have to stand alone, Corrin. We never expected you to. In fact, it… worries us greatly.”

“R-Really?” she stammered, her eyes wide. “I… I had no idea.”

“We watch out for you on the battlefield, but eventually, our concentration will slip or our minds will wander,” Leo said gravely. “If you are alone when that happens, I--” His throat suddenly grew thick, and he had to stop to inhale.

The sight of her nearly collapsed on the ground, surrounded by the enemy, flashed through his mind. She’d been so close to dying, and he’d been so close to losing her forever. All because she thought that she had to stand alone in order to be a proper leader.

_ If I had been a second too late, she would be… _

Blood. Screams. A knife flashing in the darkness, aimed towards crimson eyes over deep shadows. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands curling into fists in his lap.

“Leo?” Corrin’s voice was concerned, and he inhaled sharply, looking up. Her hand was extended towards him, as if to touch his arm, but she pulled it back, staring at her lap. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I never meant to make you worry about me. I was just… I wanted to be strong, and I thought…”

“I apologize, Sister,” he said, placing emphasis on the title.  _ That’s all she is, Leo. _ “I didn’t mean to criticize you.”

She smiled softly. “You don’t have to worry so much about me, Leo. I can take care of myself, you know? I mean, I survived without the others for a while. It was just me, Azura, and Jakob for a long while. I guess… perhaps that’s why I fight the way I do. I just got used to doing it all by myself.” She glanced at the king, rubbing at it with her index finger. “But you’re right. I don’t have to do that anymore. Thank you for telling me that.” Her smile widened as she pulled her hand back. “And maybe… in the next battles, we could fight together?”

His heart squeezed out an extra pulse at the words, and he clasped his hands tightly in his lap. “Perhaps,” he murmured, closing his eyes.  _ What are you doing? You should have denied her! _

_ Weak. _

“Anyway,” Corrin said brightly, leaning over the map. “Sorry for ruining the mood. What’s the next lesson?”

“We’re finished for today,” he found himself saying. 

She blinked. “But we’re half an hour early. Don’t you have another assignment for me?”

“Your assignment is to rest,” he said quietly. “You’ve been a diligent student, Corrin. I feel that you deserve a break from your studies.”

Her mouth actually dropped open, and he had to resist the urge to chuckle at her surprise. “But I thought…” Then, she smiled. “Well, okay then. I might as well take that break before you change your mind.” She sprang up out of her chair quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

He nodded mutely, watching with a dull ache in his chest as she left, closing the door behind her. Then, he rested his head in his hands, breathing out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

_ What am I doing?  _

He couldn’t go on like this. Eventually, he would slip and do something that he would regret, and Corrin would run away from him, her eyes as terrified as they were in his nightmares.  _ Weak, _ his mind whispered.  _ You’ve always been so weak when it comes to Corrin. What makes you think this can last? Eventually, you will fail.  _

_ You always fail, in the end. _

He swallowed over the lump in his throat, then moved back to his bed and picked up the book of fairy tales. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the page, trying to concentrate on the words. 

Yet all he could think of was her eyes, sparkling in relief and joy.

 

* * *

 

Camilla grinned as Leo set down the stack of tomes. “Thank you, darling. You’ve been such a great help.”

“Of course,” he said quietly, his voice still that forlorn murmur that he always spoke in these days. Her smile faded as he folded his arms behind his back, looking so painfully formal and uptight. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Sister?”

She raised a gloved finger to her lips, trying to think of an excuse for him to stick around. Yet, annoyingly enough, she couldn’t think of a single thing. He had already carried her books, helped her groom and feed Marzia, and even assisted in cleaning her room. She’d never seen him so desperate for manual labor.

And she had never seen him so depressed.

“If there’s nothing else, I have some reports to deliver to Xander,” he said softly, turning to go. His strides were slow and weary as he approached her door, resting one gauntleted hand on the doorknob.

“You’re in love,” she said gently.

His hand tightened on the handle, but he did not turn it. She could see the strain in his posture, his clenched jaw and stiff back. 

“Don’t deny it,” she sang, sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs. “You’ve been sighing all day.”

Almost on cue, a sigh slipped out from between his lips, and his head dipped down, as if the poor boy was trying to hide from her words. She chuckled at his reaction, raising a hand to her lips. While Leo was a master at concealing his emotions, Camilla was a master of perceiving them, and they both knew it. There was almost nothing he could hide from her.

“Come now,” Camilla said, patting the bedside next to her. “Surely you can tell your big sister all about it, hm?” 

“Camilla.” His voice was strained, and he did not turn away from the door. “You’re mistaken.”

“Oh, I doubt that, darling,” she said with a sly grin, leaning back onto her hands. “These two eyes know a pining lover when they see one.”

“I am  _ not _ pining.”

She laughed. “And Xander is the queen of Hoshido. Come dear, don’t play coy with me.” She rose her finger back to her lips. “Now, who could this mysterious woman be? Surely, she must be someone lovely if she’s managed to snare my brother’s cold, unfeeling heart.”

He finally turned, and her smile only widened at the frustration in those brown eyes. “This is not a game, Camilla.”

“You’re right, dear,” she said gently. “Love is no game. That is why I must fulfill my duty as your older sister and guide you through it.” She pursed her lips. “But first, who is this stranger? Hm. This woman must be one of royal birth. After all, you are a man of impeccable taste. Could it be… Princess Hinoka, perhaps?”

His posture relaxed, and she chuckled. “Clearly not. Yet you have been spending time with her lately. A lovely friendship, perhaps?”

“I merely thought to offer her advice,” Leo said stiffly. “If you think I was in the wrong--”

“Oh, certainly not, dear,” she said with a laugh. “That poor woman needs all the advice she can get. We’ve all seen her fight on the battlefield. But lately, she’s been changing up her game. I almost have to fight to keep her off my tail instead of chase after her. Could that have been your doing?”

“Believe as you will,” he said quietly.

“So I shall,” she said slyly. “Now, Princess Hinoka certainly isn’t an option. But there is another girl you’ve been spending time with. To be honest, I was surprised. She didn’t strike me as your type. But could it be that the object of your affections is… Princess Sakura?”

He stiffened, but his eyes didn’t grow defensive or narrow.  _ Bother,  _ she thought, pursing her lips.  _ I’d thought perhaps… But no. He’s only had eyes for one person. _ She sighed. “Another miss, hm? Yet, I’ve seen her speak up in the war council more. Such a timid thing, isn’t she?”

“She has greater strength than you know,” Leo said softly. Yet that was the gentleness of respect in his voice, not the tenderness of adoration. And while she had glimpsed them conversing in private, there had been no signs of anything more than amicable friendship between the two. 

“Perhaps the third try will be the charm,” she mused, cocking her head. “Now, let’s see. A woman that has captured my brother’s attention must be beautiful. Nothing less than gorgeous.”

Leo sighed. “How long must we play this game, Sister?”

“Oh, only a minute more,” she said gently. “Yes, this girl must be breathtaking in her beauty. But my brother has more substance than that. He has always perceived matters at their heart. So hers must be pure and gentle, able to reach past the cold shell he puts forward to push away others.” Her hand fell away from her lips. “Yet compassion isn’t enough. She must also be strong, as powerful as the ocean, yet as gentle as a stream. You have always admired strength in others, haven’t you?”

His eyes were wide, and she smiled. “But there’s more. She can be a whirlwind of life, but at the same time, she is surprisingly vulnerable and lonely. Though we’ve all tried to comfort her, there is a spot in her heart only one man can fill. Yet she presses on, convinced that she must do more, become more, for her army. For her kingdom.”

He stared at her in silence for a long moment. Camilla chuckled; now  _ that _ was something you didn’t see everyday. The last time she’d managed to make Leo speechless had been six years ago, when he’d had to receive more… delicate education.

“Do I have that about right?” she asked. 

He swallowed, then glanced towards the door. “I need to--”

“Sit down,” she said firmly. “We must discuss this, Leo. I won’t let you live your life in denial any longer.”

“You’ve had your fun,” he said coldly. “There are duties I need to attend to.”

“Yes, duties that you’ve conjured up for yourself so that you can distract your mind,” Camilla said quietly. “I’ve seen how hard you’ve been working lately. You’ve been nothing short of frantic. Xander may be too busy, and Elise may be too preoccupied to notice, but I have. You can’t continue on like this, Leo.”

She expected him to flat out deny it all or storm out in a huff. 

Yet instead, he sat down next to her silently on the bed, his hands trembling in his lap. Her heart wrenched as she saw the anxiety eating away at her brother’s eyes. The poor boy was clearly terrified.

“Dear, you must understand one thing,” she said softly. “I am your sister. I only want what’s best for you. And what I believe is best for you is to be honest about your feelings towards--”

“Don’t speak her name.” His voice was steady, but fervent.

“Very well,” she said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “But darling, denial isn’t going to solve anything. You have to face this. Clearly, you love her deeply.”

“Too much,” he whispered.

_ Ah. _ She bit her lip; this was precisely what she had feared. “Perhaps not. There’s nothing wrong with your emotions, Leo.”

He laughed bitterly, and she froze as he glanced at her, raw  _ pain _ in his eyes. “You honestly have the nerve to say that to my face?”

“Yes,” she said stiffly. “You’re acting childish, Leo. Just because she used to be your sister doesn’t mean--”

“What?” he asked coldly. He didn’t raise his voice -- it simply wasn’t Leo’s way to shout or yell like Xander or Father did. “It doesn’t mean that this is wrong? That  _ I’m _ wrong?”

“Oh, darling.” She sighed, her hand slipping to his cheek. “There is nothing wrong with you. Trust me, no one would think poorly of you for pursuing her.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “If you believe that, then you are more naive than I presumed.”

His words stung, but they were only spoken out of self-loathing. She sighed, running a gloved thumb across his cheekbones. “There’s no blood between you, Leo. There never was. And when you considered her a sister, I never saw even a  _ hint _ of the caring you feel towards her now. You are not some monster or whatever you believe yourself to be. You’re my little brother, and a good man.”

“That doesn’t matter,” he murmured, his voice painfully soft. “The others would never see it that way. Xander…”

“I think you’ll find he can be persuaded to reason,” Camilla said lightly. “But darling, you must understand that there is no shame in what you are feeling. You are a typical man, after all. Unless you’ve secretly been having trysts with Niles without my noticing.” 

His face exploded in scarlet, and she laughed as he coughed, desperately trying to hide the awful choking noise he’d been making only seconds before. “You’re terrible,” he wheezed.

She giggled, poking his nose. “Oh, my easily flustered Leo. How can I tell you that your cause is not nearly as hopeless as it may seem?”

The blush faded quicker than she’d presumed, and his eyes were solemn once more. “Even if Xander agrees,” he said quietly, “which he may not… How can I face Prince Ryoma?”

“Hm. That is a problem,” she agreed.

Leo sighed softly. “While I appreciate your support, Camilla, misguided though it may be, these are not feelings I should have. Marrying her would be like marrying Princess Hinoka or Princess Sakura. It would be unthinkable.”

“Oh really?” she asked. “And why is that?”

“You know perfectly well why,” he said quietly. “While we’ve made leaps and bounds in our relations with our kingdoms, if I ever…” He inhaled slowly, as if to calm himself. “If my feelings were ever revealed, those relations would shatter instantly. Our truce would fall apart.”

“You’re certain of this?” she asked softly.

“There’s too much strain as is,” he said quietly. “We’ve fought in a few skirmishes, yes, but true peace and understanding takes time. Me, courting their sister? It would be…” His eyes grew dangerously wet, and she smiled gently as he closed them, swallowing thickly. “It would be impossible.”

“Then I have done the impossible,” she said softly, tugging at her left glove. “Here. Perhaps this will convince you.”

“What are you…” He trailed off as he stared at her hand, then blinked a few times. 

“Well, say something,” she said with a gleeful grin. “Isn’t it just wonderful?”

Gently, his armored fingers brushed against the silver band, careful to avoid the citrine gemstone nestled there. His eyes were calmer than before, introspective, and his face seemed relaxed for the first time in weeks. Her heart soared as his lips tugged up in the faintest smile she’d ever seen. Yet, it was something.

“When did he propose?” he asked softly.

“Just last night,” she said quietly. “We’re going to tell Xander this evening.”

A small laugh escaped Leo’s lips, just under his breath. “I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on the sweet boy,” Camilla said with a wide smile. “He’s grown so much since I first saw him, you know. If you thought he was intolerable before, you should have seen him four months ago.” She shuddered. “He was almost dreadful to be around.”

“I’m not questioning that,” he said quietly.

She smiled warmly as she stared down at the gemstone. Poor Takumi had been a mess, stammering his way through his greeting. Yet, as he’d pulled out that ring and earnestly asked, well…

There had been a confidence in him that she’d never seen before. His stammer had faded, and he’d been so serious and solemn that she had almost been taken aback. Oh, she’d always known he’d had that in him, but to see it on the surface for the first time warmed her heart in a way that she almost couldn’t explain.

She wanted that confidence in her brother. She wanted him to smile again, to laugh and relax, and heaven forbid it, perhaps for him to actually fall in love with dear sweet Corrin and give her someone to hold onto in the darkness, someone to cherish her as she so deserved. 

That had always been what she’d wanted most: for her siblings to be happy.

“Leo,” she said softly. “I cannot force your hand. But I want you to think hard about what you’re feeling, at the very least. And I want you to ask yourself if you can truly be happy without her.”

“My happiness isn’t crucial to the success of this army,” he said quietly. 

“No, but it  _ is _ crucial to me,” she said softly. “I’ve only ever wanted the best for you, darling. And she is the best.”

His expression suddenly darkened, and his eyes closed. “Not for me.” He stood up swiftly, crossing towards the door. “Not like this.”

“Leo--”

He cracked the door open and closed it softly behind him, his footsteps echoing in the hallway just outside her door.

Camilla sighed, rubbing at her eyes.  _ And I thought I’d convinced him… _

She’d forgotten just how stubborn Leo was. If he believed something was the truth, then he would cling to it until hard evidence proved otherwise. And unfortunately, there was no hard evidence with matters of the heart. If he kept on going like this, well…

She couldn’t bear to see him like this, not any longer. Not when she had seen that agony in him, the pain of knowing that no matter how much he loved Corrin, he could never be with her. Or so he thought.

Tonight, she and Takumi would speak with Xander. And though Leo would probably resent her for it, she would ask Takumi to wait outside in the hall after Xander accepted their proposal, and she would tell her elder brother everything. And if he thought the same as Leo, that this love was somehow unnatural or forbidden, well…she would convince him otherwise. 

Because he and Corrin both deserved happiness the most out of anyone she knew.

 

* * *

 

He gasped for air, and it flooded into his lungs, filling him with life and energy and  _ motion. _ Sweat dripped down his face as he sat up, his clothes clinging to him. Gritting his teeth, he tore back the sheets and peeled off his damp garments, tossing them to the floor.  _ This has to stop, _ he thought, throwing on his tunic and pants, lacing up his boots quickly. 

The same nightmare haunted him over and over, small variations notwithstanding. Sometimes she would be in a white dress, and in others she would be in her armor, already battered and bruised and bloodied, the glowing Yato clenched in desperate, aching fingers. 

Yet he could never reach her. He could never _help_  her.

A familiar lump rose in his throat, and he inhaled deeply, placing his headband on tightly. After tucking Brynhildr under his arm, he placed his hand on the doorknob, counting to three. The door opened, and he stepped outside, letting the wind blow chills through him. He swallowed as he stared up at the sky, shivering as he noticed the stormclouds on the horizon. They blocked out the moonlight, shrouding the astral plane in darkness.

The camp was silent as he wandered aimlessly, his footfalls muffled by the long grass. He glanced towards the training yard, watching for the flash of a steel naginata. Oboro, one of Takumi’s retainers, often appeared on moonless nights, training with bleary eyes until the dawn. Yet he caught no glimpse of her. 

Takumi was nowhere to be found either, and Leo wondered how their conversation with Xander had gone. Camilla was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted something, and though Xander put up a strong front, he caved easily if entreated the right way.

_ I think you’ll find he can be persuaded to reason, _ she had told him earlier that day. 

As if his feelings were reasonable.

He stopped, rubbing at his eyes for a moment. She was right, however. He couldn’t deny this, not for much longer. And eventually, he would make a mistake, and Corrin would be frightened, and he would fail and she would run away, never to see him again, and--

_ Stop. Breathe. _

Slowly, he took in a shaky breath through his nose, then exhaled through the mouth. His hands clutched Brynhildr tightly, and he stared down at the dewy grass, trying to sort through his emotions. Yet, something caught the corner of his eye, and he looked up, straining.

In the distance, a light flickered in one of the buildings.  _ Strange, _ he thought, moving towards it. It wasn’t the mess hall or the bathhouse. None of the shops or the forge would be open either. 

As he approached, he realized what it was: the records hall. It was a building that he had given a cursory examination when he’d first arrived here. Filled with ancient records, it had interested him, but not enough to return. All of the documents were in some strange language that he’d never seen before, much less interpreted. Ultimately, the needs of the army had taken precedence.

Who would be in here at so late an hour?

He passed through the threshold, and his steps echoed in the stone hallways. It was cold in this place, almost chilly, and he shivered as he continued down the halls. It was dark inside save for one doorway illuminated by a lantern. 

As he rounded the corner, he paused. The lantern was on the ground, next to a bookshelf. Had someone left it here? He opened Brynhildr as he approached, magic cupped in the palm of his hand.

His pulse only quickened as he saw a figure slumped on the other side of the bookshelf, some ancient text cradled in their hands. Who--

_ Corrin. _

The Yato glowed dimly in the darkness at her side, illuminating her face in an eerie blue light. His hands shook as he saw that she wasn’t wearing armor, only a loose white shirt and black leggings, her feet bare as always.

She wasn’t moving.

Quickly, he fell to his knees, desperately feeling at her neck.  _ Please, gods, let her not be-- _

Her pulse lightly pressed against his fingers.

He exhaled shakily, trying to still his racing heart. She was alive. She was alive and safe and asleep. Why she had come here, he didn’t know, and a part of him didn’t care. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

_ You should go, _ his mind cautioned him. 

Yet, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her face.

He had expected it to be peaceful, less harried than how she was during the day. Yet instead, it was contorted into a grimace, as if she was in pain. And if he squinted, straining in the dim lighting…

There were tears on her cheeks.

A whimper escaped her lips, and he froze as she stirred, her breathing ragged. “M-Mother,” she whispered, a shiver running through her entire body. Another whimper, more of a gasp this time. “Please… wait…”

He closed his eyes. So it was a nightmare after all. 

“Corrin,” he murmured, setting his hands on her shoulders. “Wake up.”

“N-No…” 

He pulled his hands back, swallowing over the lump in his throat. What was he doing? He needed to leave, needed to escape before he did something that he would regret, something that would harm her. Yet he couldn’t just leave her here, trapped in the throes of a nightmare. 

So, carefully, slowly, he grasped her by the shoulders and shook her gently. “Corrin,” he said firmly. “You need to wake up.”

“No!” The shout made him freeze, and he wondered if she was awake after all, if she was trying to push him away. Yet her eyelids never lifted, her crimson irises concealed from him still. “Mother!”

He shook her hard, hard enough that her head jostled, nearly knocking against the bookshelves. “Corrin!” he shouted, his grip around her upper arms tight.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, bloodshot and wild, and he grunted as he was shoved back, his whole body thrown into the bookshelf behind him. Some ancient tomes fell to the stone floor around him, and he gasped, trying to orient himself, grasping for Brynhildr. 

Something cold touched his neck for a split second, and he stiffened, eyes wide, chest moving up and down in heaves.

Corrin was standing above him, tears trickling down her face, the Yato held in her hands. It was pointed at his throat, yet hovered about a handspan away from the skin. Her eyes were a whirlwind of emotion: fear, anger, sorrow, pain, confusion.

“It’s me,” he whispered, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought he was about to die from a heart attack. “It’s me, Corrin. It’s Leo.”

Her lips framed his name, her eyes glassy and glazed. His whole body trembled from the strain of staying absolutely still, of not moving a muscle for fear that he would frighten her. 

Then, the Yato clattered to the ground, and she fell to her knees, a hard enough fall to bruise them. “Gods,” she whispered, her voice breaking as she reached for him. “L-Leo, I…” Her hands trembled, and he longed to catch them in his own, to run his thumbs over her knuckles and press them to his lips. Anything to still those powerful, yet fragile hands. 

Yet he remained motionless. Adrenaline still surged through his veins, his heart still pounding in a staccato rhythm.

“D-Did I hurt you?” she whispered, raising a hand to her lips. “T-Tell me you’re o-okay…”

He didn’t know what to do. His mind screamed for him to run, to fight, but he couldn’t move a muscle.

“Please,” she begged, and her tears dripped onto the cold, wet stone. “Please, Leo, tell me you’re okay!”

As soon as he saw her tears, the spell was broken, and he reached for her quickly, ignoring the choirs of voices telling him to escape, to leave. “I’m fine,” he whispered, his hands brushing her shoulders. “I’m fine, Corrin. You didn’t hurt me. It was my fault entirely. I’m sorry.”

She didn’t breathe out in relief, as he thought she would have. Instead, she crumpled to the floor, horrible sobs wracking her entire frame. He froze again, his throat painfully tight as she buried her face in her hands, weeping uncontrollably. It was worse than the plains of Hoshido, worse even than the sobs at the Bottomless Canyon. He’d seen her in tears before, but never like this, never so  _ raw. _

He felt powerless as he stared down at her, at the woman who was the leader of their army. She was on her knees, prostrate before him, almost as if she were still begging him to tell her that he was fine, that she hadn’t hurt him after all.

_ What am I going to do? _

Memories of Camilla’s ministrations to him when he was a child flashed through his mind, and he slowly reached out towards her. But his hands felt so rough, so brutal as he stroked her head, running his calloused fingers down her hair. It was soft, and he bit back a shiver as he brushed her neck. “Shh,” he murmured, his voice shaking almost as terribly as her own. “Shh…”

She didn’t respond at first, and he squeezed his eyes shut.  _ What am I even doing? _ He was only making it worse, frightening her with his affection.

“L-Leo…” 

He froze. 

Slowly, she rose from the floor, wiping her eyes. “I’m s-sorry,” she stammered, biting at her lower lip in an effort to hold back the tears. “I d-didn’t mean to… I’m s-stronger than this, I p-promise.”

_ I’m stronger than this. _

Camilla’s words from earlier that day lingered in his mind.  _ Though we’ve all tried to comfort her, there is a spot in her heart only one man can fill. Yet she presses on, convinced that she must do more, become more, for her army. For her kingdom. _

His hands grasped her own, his thumbs running over her knuckles. “You are already strong,” he said fervently, looking her in the eyes. “Never think otherwise.”

Her eyes were wide, shimmering,  _ beautiful. _ And though he hated himself for even thinking of it, he wanted so badly to kiss her tears away, to whisper that she was enough, that she had always been enough, that he never wanted her to make his mistakes in thinking that she could never be  _ enough. _

Instead, he pulled her into an embrace. Slowly, gently, giving her ample time to squirm out of his grip, to flee from him and his horrible thoughts.

Yet, she didn’t flee. Instead, she tucked her head against his chest, clutching at the back of his shirt with strong fingers, calloused and rough from years of training and months of combat. He closed his eyes, his breathing unsteady as she clung to him just as she had when he had found her in the Bottomless Canyon, just before they had fought together to save her army. Back then, he’d wished desperately that they hadn’t been trapped in armor so he could hold her properly.

Now that wish was fulfilled, and he loathed himself for it, for the  _ warmth _ he felt.

She didn’t sob, not like before. Tiny trembles passed through her, aftershocks that made his grip around her quiver. He pressed his cheek against her hair, swallowing thickly as his shirt grew wet from her tears. His heart ached, as if he were in actual physical agony, and he tried to force down the feeling. But he simply didn’t know  _ how. _

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. It could have been minutes or hours or years. Yet eventually, her grip on his shirt loosened, and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. 

He simply looked at her, at her splotched cheeks and puffy eyes and parted lips. He let himself feel the pain, and did not try to force it down.  _ Let this be a warning, _ his mind whispered.  _ You will only bring her sorrow.  _

She cringed, using her sleeve to dab at her face. “Th-Thank you. For waking me. I was trapped…” She gulped down another wave of tears. “I never should have lashed out at you, and I’m so, so sorry.”

“It was my fault,” he said softly. His voice was even, almost emotionless. “Forgive me.”

Her eyes were confused, but she nodded. 

Then, she stared at the ground. “I… I told you of my mother, once. Right?”

“Yes,” he said softly.

“I should… I should feel something more, when I talk about her,” Corrin murmured, sitting back on her hands. She sniffled once, blinking rapidly. “But I… It’s like there’s this  _ block _ when I try and think of her. Like she’s not really my mother, but a replacement. Like I never even had a mother, and…” She breathed a soft, bitter laugh. “I’m not making sense.”

He remained silent.

She swallowed again. “She gave her life to save me. Me, a person she hadn’t seen in twelve years. I… I didn’t even know her, and I just stood there and watched her d--” She choked off, unable to say the word. “I c-couldn’t do anything. N-Nothing. All I did was just sit there and hold her, and…” Her hands balled into fists. “This is why.”

He blinked in confusion.

“This is why I have to become stronger,” she murmured, staring at Yato. The blade pulsed blue in the darkness. “I can’t…. I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t let my weakness allow someone to get hurt. Th-That’s why I always fight alone. I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you wouldn’t understand, and I’m sorry.”

His eyes closed as he remembered the solitary king piece, all alone on the board. 

“I know it’s stupid, and I know I should be better,” she whispered. “And I know you’re disappointed, and I know that you--”

“Stop it.”

The words tore from his lips in almost a growl, and his voice frightened him. Corrin cut off, her eyes wide.

The silence that hung in the air was terrible, but neither of them seemed to be able to break it. All he could do was stare at her, at her long black eyelashes and silver hair that took on a blue sheen in Yato’s light. All he could do was watch as she stared back at him, trembling ever so slightly.

Then: “I’m sorry.”

“No,” he said softly. “I… I spoke rashly.” Slowly, hesitantly, he took one of her hands in his. “I’m not disappointed in you, Corrin. I have  _ never _ been disappointed in you.”

Her breath caught in her throat, her swollen eyes wide.

“You’re not alone anymore,” he continued, swallowing over the lump in his throat, trying to force it down. “I-I can support you. And even though I’m not your brother anymore, if you ever need me…” He closed his eyes. “Call for me.”

Her breath was sharp, and he looked at her nervously.  _ I said too much. _ He waited for her to pull away, to run and leave him behind. 

Instead, she  _ smiled. _

“Th-Thank you,” she whispered, her hand tightening around his. “For everything.”

He exhaled slowly. So she hadn’t seen through his words to the feeling underneath. “It’s nothing.”

A small laugh slipped from her lips, and his chest felt lighter as she shook her head. “Look at us, both selling ourselves short.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s too late.”

“Our strategy meeting starts at nine tomorrow,” he agreed.

Slowly, she stood up, pulling him to his feet. “We should go to bed then.”

He was silent as she grasped Yato again, her grip loose. His free hand clutched the lantern and raised it, illuminating their pathway as they left the small room.

“Why did you come here?” he asked quietly, staring at the worn stone walls. Unlike the barracks and stores that Lilith had created, this place seemed older, almost ancient.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she murmured, her feet padding silently down the hall, contrasting the thumps of his boots. “And this place… It’s peaceful. Barely anyone comes here. The air is different here.” She chuckled. “I honestly don’t know. It’s too late for anything to make sense right now.”

He nodded slowly. Her hand was loose in his own, but her fingers were gripped between his thumb and forefinger. An innocent touch, one that could be mistaken for brotherly affection.

_ You can’t continue on like this, Leo, _ Camilla’s voice whispered in his mind. He shook it away for the moment, letting the silence linger in the air. 

But too soon, they reached the world outside, and he inhaled the night air slowly, letting the scent of wet grass and dew fill his lungs. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Corrin said softly. Her hand, warm and soft and gentle despite the callouses, slipped out of his, and he felt cold as she took the lantern from him. “And Leo? Thank you.”

She turned and walked away, barely making a noise as she returned to her treehouse. He watched the lantern sway in the darkness, a warm ball of light that contrasted the cold blue glow of the Yato. His chest was warm, too warm, and his hands were too cold.

_ I’ve only ever wanted the best for you, darling, _ Camilla’s voice whispered again.  _ And she is the best. _

She was. Yet that life that he imagined with her, a life where he could always be by her side, was only a fantasy, a dream that his heart had cultivated when his rational mind wasn’t looking. Eventually, he would have to abandon it for good, striking down his feelings and returning to the cold, hard soldier he had to be.

But for now, he stood in the field, remembering how warm she felt in his arms, and he let himself pretend for just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. That's all I have to say is whoa.
> 
> Just kidding! I've got oodles to say, and the first item on the list is that Camilla is the best older sister ever (sorry Hinoka). Leo needs to take her advice, but the kid is foolishly stubborn. What can I say? Also, all that shame was horrific to write. If I ever wanted to beat a character over the head with a stick...
> 
> Anyway, this chapter focuses more on Corrin's angst, I feel like, which I think is okay. She needs a little of the angst spotlight. Most of her issues with Mikoto's death stem from survivor's guilt, as well as guilt from not really connecting with her mother at all. Yes, that was all underneath her whole "go it alone" strategy. She just doesn't want anyone else to get hurt for her sake. I have the feeling Corrin has a very unhealthy self-sacrificing tendency in the game, and I wanted to elaborate on that. 
> 
> Also, I finally have the total number of chapters up! So yes, there will be two more, though technically the last one is an epilogue. XD


	13. Divine Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, what the hell  
> I'm gonna let it happen to me!
> 
> Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out  
> And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
> So shake him off!"
> 
> \-- Shake it Out, Florence + the Machine

“Leo?”

He blinked, looking up from his book. Corrin sat at the table in his room, a bright smile on her face. “I’m finished,” she said, staring down at the map proudly. “Wanna come take a look?”

He nodded, rising from his bed and walked over to survey her work. Lately, Corrin had thrown herself into her studies with an enthusiasm that had surprised him. Yet, when she made mistakes, she didn’t groan in frustration or worry at her lip with her teeth. Instead, she nodded and took notes when he corrected her, a fierce look of determination in her eyes.

The circles underneath them were also starting to fade, and he found that while she had always been beautiful, now she looked _radiant._ As if she was a source of light all on her own.

He sighed, shaking his head. _Foolish thoughts._

Her chess pieces were no longer scattered haphazardly throughout the map, and he found himself nodding in approval as he glanced at her formations. The archers were supported by swordsmen, the magicians had knights to defend them, and her army wasn’t clustered together. Instead, they were formed into a three pronged formation, using the middle to lure the enemy forces out, while the other two wings flanked in a pincer pattern.

“So?” she asked, a nervous grin on her face. “How did I do this time?”

In spite of himself, he smiled. “This is… really good, actually. Much better than your previous attempts. Your units actually have a decent chance of survival.”

“You really think so?” she asked, her voice almost giddy.

He nodded. “In fact, I see no issues with this strategy.” It was more aggressive than he normally favored, but that was Corrin’s way: straightforward, honest, genuine. And in this situation, it was no hindrance. She really did stand a decent chance of survival.

“Of course,” he added, his lips twisting his smile into a smirk. “There’s always room for improvement. Still, you did well.”

For some odd reason, her cheeks grew pink. “Well, it’s all thanks to you, Leo,” she said, smiling at her chess pieces. “I couldn’t have improved so quickly without your help.”

“Too true,” he said. “In fact, showing a little more gratitude wouldn’t be out of line…”

She laughed, a wonderful sound that somehow managed to set him at ease and make his heart race all at once. “Leo, you’re terrible! Is that really something a teacher should be saying?”

He chuckled, sitting down at the table next to her. “My apologies. My tongue tends to get a little carried away from time to time.”

“How about _all_ the time?” she teased, poking his shoulder.

He sighed, closing his eyes. _You need to stop playing this game._

There was only so much he could pretend was sibling affection. Rationally, he knew he should be increasing his distance instead, trying to pull away from Corrin instead of draw near to her. But every time he considered telling her that she was ready to stop taking lessons, he remembered that night he’d found her in the records hall, and how he’d told her he would be her support.

It was weakness, and it was contemptible. But her smile made him forget the self-loathing, if only for a moment.

“To be honest,” he said quietly, staring down at the pieces on the board. “When you first asked for my help, I didn’t think you would be so dedicated.”

“Me either,” she admitted, and he blinked at her words. “I mean, there were a lot of times when I wanted to give up. And I still don’t think I’ll ever be as great of a strategist as you. But…” Her smile was soft, faint. “You urged me on. You kept on putting your faith in me, even when I screwed up really badly. I’ve never seen someone so patient teaching another person.” Her crimson eyes met his, and he had to concentrate on his breathing. “The reason why I’m still leader of this army is because you’re such a great teacher.”

He leaned back in his chair. “No. That’s not it at all.”

“It’s… not?” Corrin asked slowly.

Slowly, he drew in a deep breath. “I have always had my theories on why Camilla lavishes attention on you,” he began slowly. “As well as why Xander became so close to you when we were children. Now, I’ve finally confirmed my suspicions.”

“It’s because I struggled, isn’t it?” she said, her head ducking down. A small ache ran through his chest as she rubbed at her hands in her lap. “Because I was so lonely.”

“No,” he said softly. “It’s your kind heart.”

Her head snapped up, her brilliant crimson eyes wide, and mentally he cursed himself. What was he doing, saying foolish things like _that?_ It was as if his tongue was trying to sabotage his own efforts to restrain his feelings.

He should have been focusing on damage control. Instead, it was as if his lips had a mind of their own. “Being near you has a sort of… soothing effect. I can’t properly explain it.” His fingers tapped on the table, metal ringing against wood, and he exhaled, smiling despite himself. “Additionally, you’re so kind and eager to learn. It makes teaching you a great joy.”

“Y-You really mean that?” she asked softly, her expression not horrified, like he’d presumed. Instead, it was almost… hopeful. Why would that be?

 _Don’t even think it,_ his mind snapped.

He swallowed over a dry throat. “I do. You have a kindly nature, Corrin, and it draws people in. It makes them trust you. That is why, despite your lack of experience, you’re a natural leader.”

Her eyes were pensive as she glanced at the board, running a gloved finger across the paper. “Really?”

He nodded, breathing out slowly. Then, he glanced down at the board one last time, and his heart nearly stopped.

The king piece was not alone on the battlefield. Instead, it was placed adjacent to the bishop, supported and defended. It was something he had not noticed in his first assessment of her strategy, but now…

“I used to think that the weak attracted the attention of others,” he said slowly, gently rubbing the king piece between thumb and forefinger. “While the strong stood alone.”

“You used to?” Corrin asked, her voice confused.

He nodded. “I see now that was a misunderstanding born of my own arrogance. But you have shown me another way.”

Though he had never directly considered Corrin to be weak, he realized that he had thought of her as sheltered, someone who needed help. And it was true; she did struggle, and she did require help. But she herself was not a weak person. Not physically, not mentally, and certainly not emotionally. A weak person would have handed control of the army to Xander and Ryoma, claiming they were unfit to lead. A weak person would have let the grief of losing their mother overwhelm them, smother them. A weak person would have given up long, long ago, and chosen a different side, a different way.

But she hadn’t done any of those things. Instead of relinquishing the burden of leadership, she kept it for herself. Not hoarding it, but accepting it, shouldering it with grace and dignity, despite what she thought.

Instead of letting her grief for Mikoto’s death consume her, she pressed forward. She hadn’t processed it quite yet, but there would be others who would help her with that step, when she was ready.

Instead of choosing Nohr or Hoshido, she had chosen a harder way. A way that she had made for herself. And she had succeeded.

No. Corrin was not weak, and he felt naive for even considering the idea.

She was _strength._

“Thank you for helping me realize that, Corrin,” he murmured softly, staring at the king piece. He smiled as he set it back down on the board, next to the bishop.

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t even do anything,” she said with a small laugh.

 _You’ve done more than you know,_ he thought, staring at her for a long moment.

Then, he coughed. “Enough talk. I intend to polish you into the finest strategy Nohr has ever known. Scream and cry all you want, but I won’t let you off the hook until you’re absolutely perfect.”

“Um… Okay?” she said weakly, a small smile on her face. “But, um… just don’t go _too_ hard on me. Promise?”

His only response was to smirk.

“L-Leo?” Her voice was positively frightened now.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, you won’t have anything to fear if you just give me your best. We’ll see what happens then, hm?”

“R-Right,” she stammered, her cheeks pink again. “So, um… What now?”

“Now that I’ve established your knowledge of basic formations and troop assignments, I feel it’s time we step up the game, so to speak,” Leo said, walking over to his trunk. He pulled out a few tomes on strategy. “You’ll be reading from these now.”

Her eyes were wide. “Oh. Okay. But these are your books, right?”

He nodded. “They were the books I decided were most precious to me. Our journey from Nohr was… unexpected.”

“I see,” she murmured solemnly, rising from the table to join him. She ran her gloved fingers over the spines of the books, then paused at a thinner volume. “Leo, this… this book isn’t on strategy.”

He blinked, then shuffled the stack, placing some books on his bed. Then, he smiled faintly.

The book she’d pointed out was one he had given her for her eighteenth birthday on Hoshidan customs.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she picked the book up, a warm smile on her face. “I remember this! I used to read it all the time.” Then, her face grew more solemn. “You… You took this book with you?”

He paused. “It was most likely an accident. When Xander told me that you were about to be ambushed at the Bottomless Canyon, we left as soon as we could. There was no time to double check what we had packed.” He hoped she’d believe that small lie. In truth, he’d taken the book because it was a bit of home. A bit of Corrin to keep with him, no matter where he went.

“Oh.” She ran a hand over the worn cover. “You must have left in a big hurry if you accidentally took a book on Hoshidan customs with you. Though I guess that’s better than no books at all, huh?” She smiled up at him, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

“I suppose,” he finally managed to say, his voice quiet.

She clutched the book to her chest. “I know this sounds petulant, but… I wish I had some books with me when I first left. I had Jakob and Azura, of course, but… well, you know how they can be.” A small chuckle filled the room. “A book would have been nice.”

His throat closed up as he remembered how exhausted she had looked in Izumo, how drained and lonely. He remembered her worries as a leader, how she had confided in him that she felt Ryoma and Xander were more capable. He remembered her nightmare, the way she had wept against him.

If he had joined her before instead of succumbing to his foolish pride, could he have prevented any of that?

“Sister.” He _hated_ that word, but he refused to use any other. “I should have accepted your offer in Izumo.”

She blinked. “Oh. I remember that. You saved Sakura’s life that day.”

Typical Corrin. Always focusing on the positive instead of the negative.

“You needed my help then, and I refused to offer it,” he said quietly. “You must think me incredibly petty.”

“N-No,” she stammered, her eyes wide. “Leo, what on earth are you talking about? You…” She sighed. “You had every reason to be suspicious of me. I couldn’t tell you anything about… why we’re actually fighting. And I didn’t exactly leave you with the kindest goodbye present.” Her hand suddenly touched his temple, and he froze as she stroked his forehead softly. “I’m sorry I had to do that, by the way. I should have apologized for it sooner.”

“You did what you must.” Her hand lowered, and he exhaled shakily. “Still, I did something unforgivable. I turned my back on my family when they needed me most. If I had joined you then, perhaps your ambush at the Bottomless Canyon never would have happened.”

“Or,” she said softly, “it could have still happened. If you hadn’t stuck with Xander, I might have had to fight him instead of Iago.” She shivered at the thought.

He stared at her in silence.

“Don’t ask me for forgiveness, because you don’t need it,” she continued softly, touching his shoulder. “Leo, I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me, and that’s all that matters.”

The room was quiet as they stared at each other, his heart pounding. Her eyes were kind and compassionate, her hand warm on his shoulder, even through his armor. Her cheeks were still rosy, her silver hair shining in the daylight that streamed through the window. Her lips were slightly parted, almost as if tempting him to press his own there, to take her face in his hands and--

He coughed, staring down at the books. “Read chapters three and five out of this--” He handed her one of the thicker books on supply placement, “-- and chapters one and two out of this.” The other book was a more advanced tome on troop movements, taking into consideration different environmental factors.

She let out an “oof!” as the tomes settled in her arms, and she nearly staggered backwards. “Whoa. This is, um… really heavy.”

“I suggest you get started quickly,” Leo said with a tight smile. “The reading is a little more dense than what you’re used to.”

She winced. “Great.” Books tucked in her arms, she turned around to go, then paused. Slowly, her head turned back to look at him, and she smiled. “Leo?”

“Yes?” His voice was so soft, he had to strain to hear himself.

“Thank you for all of this.” She stared down at the books. “I never could have made it this far without your help. And I really mean that. You’ve been…” She trailed off, then simply smiled. “Thank you.”

He nodded, then closed the door behind her as she left.

 _I need to stop this._ If he continued on this path, he would only bring her misery. He knew that, yet he was slipping, letting himself make small mistakes.

 _You’re my little brother, and a good man,_ Camilla had whispered to him.

If only those words were true.

 

* * *

 

Xander sighed as he scribbled at his paperwork. At least this was something familiar, something he was used to. Camilla had joked that Xander was more apt at being a clerk than a Crown Prince. “You’re so good at shutting yourself away in a room and signing things,” she had said once at a formal party, after dancing with yet another potential suitor had left him drained. “Your poor wife will never see you unless she’s your secretary.”

He’d laughed. But a part of it was true. Signing documents and examining them was so much easier than forging peace between Nohr and Hoshido. Though Ryoma had been more accommodating as of late, considering Camilla and Takumi’s impending wedding. “It will be good for the soldiers to have them as an example,” the Hoshidan prince had said.

Xander had nodded, folding his arms. “Perhaps this will prove to the rest of us that true unity is possible.”

And perhaps it was. But the path to true unity was difficult, and it involved breaking up fights and putting his trust in those who for most of his life he’d considered his enemy. That was no small thing, even if it was necessary for the battles ahead.

A knock suddenly came at his door, and he blinked, turning around. “Enter,” he said.

The door slowly cracked open, and Xander smiled faintly as Leo stepped inside, still clad in his armor. “I’ve brought the scouting reports,” he said, a stack of papers in his hands.

“Excellent.” Xander accepted them from him, giving them a cursory glance. “And the supply charges?”

“Already taken care of,” Leo said, folding his arms behind his back. Xander nodded, then paused.

When Camilla had spoken to him two weeks ago, he’d gladly blessed her marriage. It was between the second princess of Nohr and the second prince of Hoshido, both steady options that weren’t pivotal for the success of either kingdom. Not only would it strengthen unity between the two kingdoms in a safe and secure way, it would also provide a fair bit of levity for the army that they desperately needed.

Yet, in that same meeting, Camilla had sent his future brother-in-law out into the hallway and had a very different conversation. “Leo needs your help,” she’d said in hushed tones. “I’ve tried to talk sense into him, but he won’t hear it coming from me. The poor darling needs to have approval from you.”

Approval from him. It had been a rare notion indeed. While Leo certainly respected him, he’d never required his approval before.

His younger brother had already turned to go, opening the door. “I’ll be assisting Elise in the infirmary if you need me.”

“Wait,” Xander said, standing up from his desk.

Leo turned, looking a little startled at the sudden request. “Yes, Xander?”

He had to take a few calming breaths before continuing. This would not be an easy conversation to have. “Leo, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute.”

“Certainly.” He closed the door. “What would you like to discuss?”

“It’s a, uh, personal matter.” Gods, why was Xander _sweating?_

But he’d never had to do this before. He’d always shunned discussions about love and affection and relationships, leaving that to Camilla. And while Xander did not consider himself cold, he had never really been able to express compassion and affection the way Elise did so readily, or even Corrin.

He sighed, then sat down on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to him. “Here.”

Leo’s steps were hesitant, but he did as requested, sitting down next to Xander. “Brother, what’s the matter? You seem troubled.”

 _Troubled is one word for it,_ Xander thought darkly. He had no idea how to broach this subject, how to even begin. The awkward silence stretched out painfully, yet Leo didn’t even show the barest hint of discomfort.

“Camilla spoke with me a few weeks ago,” Xander finally said. “She’s marrying Prince Takumi.”

“I know.” Leo’s voice was cautious, reserved. Xander sighed, rubbing his forehead. _That was foolish._ Of course Leo knew that she and Takumi were getting married; he was the Hoshidan prince’s best friend.

“She also spoke to me about something else,” he continued. “Specifically, she spoke to me about you.”

Leo’s hands balled into fists, but otherwise he remained expressionless.

 _So he knows what she spoke to me about._ Xander exhaled steadily. “Leo, I’d like you to be honest with me. How do you see Corrin?”

Leo was silent for a long moment.

Then: “If you have spoken with Camilla, you already know the answer.”

“I want to hear it from you,” Xander said firmly. “Tell me how you feel about Corrin, Leo. Please.”

Leo closed his eyes, clasping his hands in his lap. “I… I do hold an… affection for her. Feelings that are stronger than the love that should be shared between siblings.”

“I see,” Xander said neutrally.

“I promise you, nothing will ever come of it,” Leo said quietly. His eyes were open now, and Xander stared into them intently. They were pained, more so than he'd had ever seen them. “I would never dare to shame Nohr or our family by pursuing her.” 

He blinked. While Camilla had told him how Leo felt about the situation, he hadn’t expected an answer so… cold. So obviously calculated to please him. “Leo…”

“I’m sorry to disgrace you like this,” Leo said stiffly, rising hastily from the bedside. “I will strive to make you proud of me again. I promise.”

Though he was wearing his suit of armor, Xander could see the trembles in his shoulders.

“Leo, you presume too much,” Xander said quietly.

His younger brother’s head bowed. “I know enough about you to know how disgusted you are with me, Xander. Trust me enough to believe that it cannot begin to match the loathing I feel for myself right now.” The bitterness in his voice was almost tangible.

Xander’s heart ached as he rose from his own bed. “Leo, I could never be disgusted with you. Gods, you’re my _brother._ ” He gently rested his hands on Leo’s shoulders. “I’m not angry with you. I’m not disappointed either.” He swallowed. “I’m merely happy for you.”

Leo whirled around, his eyes wide.

Xander smiled. “She will be fortunate to have you. Corrin needs someone strong to support her.”

His younger brother’s lips trembled. “Wh-What?”

Xander’s smile widened as his grip tightened on Leo’s shoulders. “I have only wished happiness upon you both since you were children. And while I see Corrin as a sister, it isn’t expected of you to do the same. Rest assured, Leo, I think no worse of you than I have three weeks ago. I’m your brother. Know that I’m always here for you, no matter what happens.”

Leo, strangely enough, pulled back. “You don’t need to lie to me.” His voice was cold, bordering on hostile.

“I’m not lying,” Xander said patiently.

His brother’s brown eyes were conflicted, an emotion Xander had never seen in them. In fact, he’d never seen Leo so distressed since they were children.

“I… I’m not natural,” Leo whispered, his voice pained. “I’m… I’m a monster.”

“Gods,” Xander murmured. “Leo, you are no monster. Yes, this is… unusual, and I can’t say I’m completely comfortable with the idea, but…” He exhaled, trying to offer his warmest smile. “You have my blessing.”

He almost laughed at Leo’s expression; he’d never seen him so _shocked_ before.

Then: “You… You’re not angry with me?” His voice was meek, almost frightened.

“Never,” Xander promised. “I could never be angry with you, Leo.” Gently, he extended his arms. “I will always be here to support you.”

Leo stared at him for a long moment, his shoulders still trembling. Xander stood in silence, waiting.

Finally, Leo moved into his embrace, and Xander smiled as he wrapped his arms around him, steadying his quivering frame. He did not weep, and Xander did not expect him to.“What about Prince Ryoma?” Leo whispered, his voice fragile.

“You needn’t worry about him,” Xander said calmly. “After all, compared to Camilla, you are a rather reserved sibling.” A choked laugh escaped Leo, and Xander chuckled as he pulled back, gripping Leo by the shoulders. “Oh, Leo. I’m sorry I ever made you feel distressed. But rest assured, I will be in favor of this union till the end.”

“Even if I…” Leo suddenly sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “I want to marry her, Xander.”

“I would surprised if you didn’t,” Xander said softly. “Now, I’m sure there are many things you must do. I won’t take up any more of your time.”

Leo swallowed thickly, then nodded, slipping out of Xander’s grasp. “Brother?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

His smile was enough to move Xander to the verge of tears. “Of course, Leo. And remember: I’m very proud of you.”

Leo blinked a few times, then breathed out a sigh, still smiling. “I know.”

Those words warmed Xander’s heart more than any other Leo could utter.

 

* * *

 

Leo lay on his bed, stripped of armor, his eyes closed. He tried to focus on his heart beating in his chest, but instead all he could feel was the weight of a silken pouch in his pocket, whispering of a life he could scarcely comprehend.

He didn’t know what to do.

He had Xander’s blessing, which he had never expected. In truth, he hadn’t known _what_ to expect, aside from Xander’s anger. Whether that anger would lead to him disowning him, casting him out of the army, or even striking him he hadn’t known.

Yet instead, Xander had blessed him, told him he was _proud_ of him. It was a wonderful gesture, but the loathing still lurked in the pit of Leo’s stomach, whispering that it was never his blood siblings’ approval that he needed to worry about.

After all, all of this would be pointless if Corrin did not feel the same.

And what indication was there that she felt the same? Nothing besides his own fantasies and half-imagined dreams. If he confessed the depth of his feelings for her, there would be no strategy behind it, no options for retreat or retrieval. He would be vulnerable, alone, _afraid._

Gods above, he was already terrified.

His hand slipped into his pocket, trying to remember the peace he’d felt when he’d purchased the pouch. Yet, all of it was gone, lost in his anxiety and worry and--

A knock suddenly sounded at his door, and he slowly sat up.

“Leo? It’s me, Corrin.”

He froze, panic making his veins burn. What was he supposed to do? What _could_ he do?

“I’m coming in, so get ready,” Corrin’s voice said, and he stared down at the floor nervously as he heard the latch click, the door swing open.

“Hey,” she said, her voice warm. He didn’t look up at her, but his eyes glanced at her clothing: the same black leggings and shirt he’d seen her wearing in the records hall that night. His palms felt sweaty as she approached. “I was just wondering if you had a second to…” She trailed off, and he froze as she suddenly sat down next to him on the bed. “Leo, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“Not now, Corrin.” His voice was painfully cold, and he realized that with a bitter taste in his mouth. Yet she did not flinch or pull away.

“Come on,” she said warmly, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you too well, Leo. You can’t keep anything from me.” His eyes squeezed shut at those words, and his hands trembled. Just how much did she know? “Please, tell me what’s wrong,” she whispered gently. “I promise to listen.”

He pulled away from her touch, his stomach clenching into knots. “Could you please just leave me alone for a while?” he asked, a little bit of his pain leaking through his tone. Horribly enough, it made him sound angry.

Her crimson eyes flashed with pain, and guilt flooded him. _What am I doing?_

Yet, her voice was gentle. “You don’t mean that.” She sounded almost pleading, as if begging for him to confirm her words. The guilt he felt ate at his chest, making his throat swell.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I just…” He inhaled shakily, trying to still his shaking hands. “You’re just the last person I want seeing me like this…”

She smiled, placing her hand back on his shoulder. “Don’t be silly. Being sad is nothing to be embarrassed about. I promise not to judge you, Leo.” Her thumb rubbed soothing circles into the dark fabric of his shirt. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

A lump rose in his throat, and he swallowed thickly, trying to force it down. “You don’t understand. You couldn’t.” He turned away from her, curling inwards. “Please just go.”

“Is there nothing I can do to help you?” she asked softly, her voice sad. “Nothing at all?”

He wanted to say no. He wanted to confess what he felt, how she made him feel alive, loved, _valued_. Yet, his lips refused to open, and his hands tightened into painful fists. _Weak,_ his mind whispered again. _You always fail, in the end._

Even if he had all the love and support of his siblings, nothing could change the fact that he was a damned _coward._

“All right,” she murmured, still stroking his shoulder. “If you don’t want me around, I’ll leave you to your solitude.” Then, softly, she squeezed his shoulder. “But, if there’s anything you need from me, anything at all, don’t be afraid to come to me. I always will be here for you whenever you need me.”

And then, she was no longer sitting next to him, but drifting away, her warmth fading from him.

_What am I going to do?_

He couldn’t continue on like this. Camilla was right: he couldn’t be happy, _truly_ happy, without her. He loved her, needed her, adored her. So there was only one choice to make.

His hand reached out and snatched hers, holding her back.

“Forgive me,” he whispered, his voice weak. “Perhaps you can help me after all. Will you hear me out?”

She turned and smiled, and his heart hammered as she sat down next to him on the bed. “Of course.”

He stared down at his hands, releasing hers to clasp them in his lap. “I have a problem, and for the life of me, I can’t figure out a solution.”

She chuckled. “A problem the great Leo can’t solve?” Then, her face softened again. “Perhaps the student can help the master. What’s this problem about?”

He couldn’t tell her directly. So instead, he spoke hypothetically. It was a cowardly option, but he took it anyway. “There’s something I want very badly, but I have no idea how to go about obtaining it. I’m not even sure I _should_ obtain it.”

Corrin blinked. “You’re not sure if you should?”

He nodded slowly. “I’ve… never had a problem I couldn’t solve before. But no matter how many times I think about a solution, it always ends in failure. And… I start to wonder if I should even try.”

Corrin smiled, rubbing his back a little. Pulses of warmth trailed down his spine at the touch, and he found himself relaxing in spite of the situation. “You should always try, Leo. Isn’t that what you’ve told me? ‘Keep on applying yourself, you’ll get there.’” She leaned close to him, close enough for her long locks to brush against his. “Do you want this item terribly?”

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. The light had caught her eyes just right, revealing the hundreds of permutations of crimson sheltered there in her irises. They were loving, honest, gentle.

“I… I don’t know if I can live without it,” Leo breathed.

She smiled. “So then, what’s the problem?”

He stared at her blankly.

“If you want it so terribly, then get it,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

 _Were it only so easy._ “What if I can’t have it?” he asked softly.

She smiled. “It can never hurt to try, can it?”

“I-I don’t know,” he whispered, returning to gaze at the floor. “I know it would be foolish to act without proper planning, but…” He inhaled slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. “I don’t know if I can hold myself back anymore. If I _should_ hold myself back.”

“Then go for it,” she said, flashing him a bright smile, one that made his heart pound and warmth bloom in his chest. “Follow your heart’s desire, Leo. It’s a good one, I’m sure, and I’ve never had mine lead me astray.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed. “Never?”

“Never,” she repeated, grinning at him. “When I was faced with which family to side with that day in Hoshido, my heart told me that I couldn’t choose. So I didn’t. And look at where we are. Everything worked out pretty well, right?”

“Yes,” he murmured. “It did.”

She leaned close, making his heart hammer almost painfully in his chest. “So, do I get to ever find out what this item is, or…?”

He swallowed, trying to steel his nerves. He couldn’t hide any longer, couldn’t lie to her any longer. And yes, he would be vulnerable, and yes, he would be defenseless. But he couldn’t keep on hiding from her forever.

His heart belonged in her hands, so he would offer it to her.

“Perhaps this will make things clear,” he whispered, his hand reaching up hesitantly. His fingers brushed her neck, and her breath hitched, her eyes wide.

And he closed his eyes as he finally kissed her.

Her lips were soft and warm, more so than he’d expected, and he longed to cradle her face in his hands, pull her close and run his thumbs over her cheekbones. He longed to run his fingers through her silver hair, to brush them against the white rose she still wore to remind himself that it was still there. He longed to hold her against him and whisper the words that had ran through his mind whenever he glanced at her thoughtlessly.

_I love you._

Yet his lips were only on hers for a fragment of a moment before she pulled away, her eyes wide. He stared at her, frozen in horror and guilt and shame as she rose a hand to her lips, her fingers trembling. The fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

_Gods above, what have I done?_

He’d acted without thought, without planning, and he’d frightened her. His worst fears were coming to life, fears that had haunted him in dreams and reality, whispering that he was never good enough, that he was too hard, too cold. How could he have ever dreamed that she, a princess of two kingdoms, a kind and gentle soul, could ever desire someone like him? A cold, ruthless, spiteful shade of a prince who had craved love ever since he’d realized no one had given it to him, yet never did anything to earn it?

_You failed._

Quickly, he tore his gaze away from her, standing up so fast his head spun. Or was it the memory of her soft lips that made him breathless? “Forgive me,” he whispered, trying to stop the burning in his eyes as he crossed towards the door.

He would draft a letter of apology later, of course. He’d write formally, so that she wouldn’t be embarrassed by just how hopelessly infatuated he was. And then he’d tear the pouch he bore in his pocket out and throw it into the river, letting it sink to the bottom as a brutal reminder, one he would carry with him out of necessity. Xander had been wrong. Camilla had been wrong.

He’d been so very hopelessly, horribly wrong.

Suddenly, before he could turn the doorknob, strong fingers locked around his wrist, holding it in place. He turned, shocked as he stared at Corrin’s face.

Her eyes held no fear in them. Instead, they shone, almost sparkling in the sunlight. His heart ached as he stared at them, burning them into his memory so that he would never have to glance in her direction again.

Her hand lifted from his wrist, and he froze as she reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingertips, rough and calloused. Yet to him, they were the most gentle fingers in the world.

And, leaning on her tiptoes, cradling his face in her hands, she kissed him back.

Embarrassingly, he did nothing at first except just stand there. His mind went blank, his fingers trembled, and his eyes burned as the tears he’d held back fell down his cheeks, warm and hot, yet not bitter.

Then, he melted against her, joy making his whole frame quiver as he held her close, his arms around her waist.

She, impossibly, loved him back. He didn’t know why, and at this moment in time, he didn’t particularly care to know. All he did was drown himself in her warmth, letting the aches in his heart be soothed away by her lips and her fingers, brushing away his tears.

They parted, and he stared at her in wonder, at her slightly parted lips, her rosy cheeks, her silver hair. Then, she smiled, and he felt like his heart would burst. “You don’t need my forgiveness,” she whispered warmly, her hands still pressed against his cheeks. “I love you too.”

_She loves me._

He blinked a few times, then smiled and wiped his tears. “I was so scared,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Of who?” she asked, her voice hilariously confused. “Me?” Her laugh echoed in the room, gentle and sweet. “I’m no one to be scared of Leo. Honestly. I mean, Xander and Ryoma can beat me in a fight most days. I’m sure you could too, if you wanted to.”

His hand caught hers, and she froze as he brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. “It wasn’t your strength I was afraid of,” he whispered, running his thumb over her knuckles. “It was my lack of it. My weakness.”

“Oh.” Then, she smiled. “Love isn’t weakness, Leo. And… if you’re concerned, we’re not actually siblings. I mean, there’s no blood between us. We’re going to be fine.”

“I know,” he murmured. “But there’s something else I need to show you.” Slowly, his fingers reached into his pocket, withdrawing the velvety pouch nestled there. It felt heavy in his hands as he opened it, then pulled out its contents.

Corrin’s eyes widened, her hand rising to her lips. “Leo… that’s a ring!”

He laughed at the obvious statement, his stomach a mess of nerves and giddiness. “Keen as ever. But as you might have surmised, this isn’t just any ring.”

It was painfully simple compared to some of the others he’d glimpsed even around camp. A simple golden band rested in the palm of his hand, with no jewels to adorn it. Yet, all around its length there were carved roses, each petal engraved with such detail that he’d bought it without a second thought. It would act as a placeholder ring until they both went out and got something that she preferred.

If he made it to that step.

“This,” he said, his voice soft as he looked at her, “is the ring you give to the person you vow to love for eternity.” He swallowed thickly, inhaling deeply to try and relieve the tightness in his chest. “When I bought this ring for you, for the first time in my life, I felt…”

How could he express it? The relief he’d felt, the peace in his heart?

“Happy,” he whispered. “Pure happiness. Like everything… everything finally made sense in my life.” His lips quirked up into a smile as Corrin let out a small gasp. “I’ve been battling these feelings ever since I first learned we aren’t blood related. But as I told you, I cannot hold them back any longer.”

She swallowed, her eyes wide. “You mean…”

“Dear Corrin,” he murmured, taking her hand in his. It was small and warm, fitting into his grip perfectly. “It seems I’ve fallen madly in love with you.”

A laugh passed through her lips, pure and sweet. “And I… I feel the same. I love you, Leo.”

“Then…” He closed his eyes, trying to summon up the courage he needed. “Will you do me the honor of accepting this ring?”

She stared at him, her lips parted. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

The words didn’t sting, not like he expected. There was still love in her eyes, not the abhorrence or terror that he feared. “I know,” he said softly. “It’s just… You’re all I can ever think about. And a life without you…” He swallowed. “It would be agony. Because I love you so much.” He pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

She was speechless as he pulled away, and he froze as he saw the tears in her eyes. _Did I push her too far?_

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, his hand releasing hers to brush her cheek. “I know this is probably the last thing you expected me to say. But now that it’s out there, I must know. Do you--”

“Yes.”

He felt like someone had hit him in the chest with a sledgehammer.

A giggle passed through Corrin’s lips, as if she couldn’t believe what she’d just said. But her hand grasped his, pressing it against her cheek with a soft smile. “Yes,” she repeated, her eyes warm. “I happily accept this beautiful ring. Thank you so much, Leo.”

For a second, he forgot how to breathe.

Then, he blinked. “R-Really?”

She laughed, and he gasped as she pulled him into a fierce embrace, her head tucked against his chest. “Of course! Don’t look so surprised!” Then, her voice softened, dropping to almost a whisper. “I feel the same as you. A world without you holds no meaning to me. And this…” She squeezed him tightly, almost so tight he couldn’t breathe. “This is beautiful, Leo. These feelings, these emotions… all of it is beautiful to me.”

_Beautiful._

He’d never expected anyone to describe his feelings that way. Least of all, her.

And the voice, the voice that had whispered he was never good enough, that he would frighten her, that he would _fail_ , was finally put to rest.

“I-I’m glad you said something,” she said, her voice shaky. His shirt grew damp, and he realized she was crying, her shoulders trembling. He pressed his lips against her forehead, holding her tight against him as he’d done in the records hall, steadying her in his arms. “B-Because I don’t think I ever would have had the courage to. And I know I’m not perfect, and I still have so much to learn, but I promise.” She pulled back from him. “I’ll try my hardest for you. Because I want nothing more than to be worthy of your love.”

He stared at her for a long moment, absorbing what she had said.

Then, he pressed his lips to her cheeks, tasting the tears still flowing there. His thumbs brushed underneath her eyes, wiping them away as he pulled back, looking into her eyes intently. “You are perfectly splendid just as you are, Corrin,” he murmured. “And we’ll keep on growing together, as warriors and…” He bit his lip, suddenly overcome with emotion. “As husband and wife.”

She laughed, grabbing both of his hands in hers, the joy in her eyes making them almost glow.In fact, the only word he could use to describe her now was _radiant_. “I look forward to it!”

Something struck him as he stared down at her, his heart racing. She no longer had dark circles under her eyes. She wasn’t even wearing armor right now -- he felt almost silly only realizing that just now -- and the Yato was nowhere to be seen.

She felt safe in his presence, he realized. And that, more than anything, only confirmed to him that he’d made the right decision.

“Thank you, Corrin,” he said softly, pressing another kiss to her lips. “For everything. I swear to devote my life to your happiness. And though the way is hard, I…” He inhaled shakily. “You won’t be alone again. I promise you.”

“Leo.” The name was heaven on her lips, and he wanted nothing more than for her to say it again, to whisper it with the same love and devotion she had just used. “I promise the same.”

He exhaled shakily, then lifted her hand. “Shall we?”

She laughed, extending her left hand as he rolled the ring between his fingers. “Gods, I almost forgot!”

“That is why I am here,” he said with a smirk. Yet, he slid the ring onto her third finger, noting how well it fit. “We can always get a replacement, if you prefer. I’m sure that this--”

“It’s perfect,” she said, and his heart squeezed out an extra pulse as she lifted her hand to her head, stroking the petals of the rose he’d placed on her headband what felt like an eternity ago. “See? They match.”

He chuckled, then pressed his lips to her cheek. “Yes, it does.” A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I… I’ve hidden my feelings for so long. I can’t believe you felt the same way all this time.”

She smiled brightly, then gasped as he pulled her into his arms, her hands pressed against his chest as he clung to her tightly. “Stay with me forever,” he begged, pressing his head into her shoulder.

The two words that passed through her lips made his heart soar.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever sat at your computer, staring at the work you've just written, and said to yourself, "This is perfect." ?
> 
> No? Me either. But in this case, I sat down at my computer, read through this chapter one last time, and thought, "Close enough." I hope it is for you too, dear readers. 
> 
> It's been a long journey, and we're almost done. But not quite yet! Rest assured that there's more to come. Only good things. :) Anyway, I just want to say, thank you for sticking with this fic and with me all this time. It's been a little more than two weeks now, so it's not a long while, but I still want to thank you anyways, dear readers. You guys have helped me create something I hope is extraordinary. 
> 
> Please, tell me what you think of all of it in the comments. I want to hear your feedback!


	14. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
> And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
> And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me  
> But the arms of the ocean delivered me"
> 
> \-- Never Let Me Go, Florence + the Machine

Camilla hummed to herself as she ran the brush through Leo’s hair. “You’ve always had such lovely hair,” she murmured, running her fingers through the strands.

He simply stared at the mirror ahead of him, his hands folded in his lap. “Only because I keep it shorter.”

“And that is precisely what makes it so lovely,” she said, beaming as she placed the brush on the vanity. Placing his headband on, she smoothed down the errant strands of hair that wanted to fly everywhere. “Ah, you look so handsome, dear. Corrin will just about faint when she sees you.”

A snort escaped her brother’s mouth, and she smiled as he leaned back in the chair. He truly did look handsome, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, topped by a black vest and tie. If they were in Nohr, he would have been dressed in a full suit, restricted by the finery of a true prince. And a part of her longed for her baby brother to be wed in their homeland, for her sweet Corrin to get the true wedding ceremony she deserved, not some pauper’s marriage.

Yet they hadn’t wanted to wait, and she smiled as she remembered lecturing Leo on his appearance. The poor boy had for some reason thought that they would attend the ceremony in _armor._ “Leo, darling, you are not getting married in that atrocious dark knight outfit. I’ll die before I let you.”

No, it certainly was not the wedding she’d dreamed for either of them. But if they were happy, it was enough for her.

Strangely enough, Leo did not look happy. His brows were furrowed, his hands wrung themselves nervously in his lap, and he stared at the floor, as if contemplating something dark.

“What’s the matter, dear?” Camilla asked, rounding the chair. “You look pensive.”

He exhaled softly. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh, really?” she asked, pulling up a chair. “Leo, it’s perfectly normal to be a little nervous before the ceremony. This is a rather large step in your life, after all. Goodness knows I was in a fright before my own wedding.”

“It’s not… that,” he said slowly.

“Then what is it? Surely you can tell your big sister.” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

He turned to look at her, and she froze at the haunted look in his eyes. “I… I don’t want to turn into Father,” he murmured.

 _Ah._ She sighed softly, then took one of his hands in her own. Despite the fact that he mostly used Brynhildr now, it was still calloused and hard from years of swordplay. “Darling, you are not going to turn into Father.”

“You can’t say that,” he whispered. “Camilla, what if I… what if I bear his weakness?” He blinked rapidly, as if holding back tears. “What if I make a mistake? I don’t want to… I don’t want to bring a child into the world the way I was. I don’t want to hurt Corrin like that.”

“Then you won’t,” she said softly.

“But what if I--”

“Leo, darling, stop and listen to me for a moment,” she said firmly, looking him in the eyes. “You are not going to do any of that.” She stared down at the floor. “You remember how Father was before… he changed? How kind and gentle he was?”

Leo nodded slowly, swallowing thickly.

“Father was not an entirely bad person,” she reminded him gently. “But he was a weak man. Once he lost Queen Katarina, he couldn’t control himself or his grief. He had no restraint.”

“But neither do I,” Leo protested. “I couldn’t stop myself from pursuing Corrin. I--”

“That’s not the same, dear,” Camilla interrupted, holding up a finger. “You restrained yourself for a long, long time, Leo. You let time temper your feelings, and you turned your infatuation into genuine love.” Her hand tightened around his. “You won’t turn into Father because you’re not weak. You are strong.” She smiled gently, running her free hand down the side of his head. “Would you like to know how I know that?”

He stared at her mutely.

“I know that because Corrin would never have chosen to marry a weak man,” she murmured softly. “Do you trust her judgement?”

His hands stilled slowly, and she smiled as he inhaled sharply, wiping his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered, nodding. “I do.” A small, bitter chuckle echoed in the room. “I feel ridiculous.”

“No, no, it’s a perfectly natural concern,” Camilla said softly. “But remember, Leo: you are better than you think you are.” She slowly rose from her seat. “Besides, you’re not the only one who worries about becoming like Father. Why do you think Xander’s refrained from marriage for so long?”

Leo stared at her for a long moment, then sighed. “I see.”

“Feel any better?” Camilla asked, giving him a soft smile.

He nodded slowly, rising from his own chair. “I suppose you have to go now.”

“Yes. Takumi will be by soon to take you there, though,” she said, releasing his hand. “And dear? Don’t worry so much. As soon as you see Corrin, all those fears will slip outside of your mind. I promise.”

His lips quirked up into a smile. “I thought she said she was borrowing one of Hinoka’s kimonos?”

“Well, yes, but…” Camilla winked at him. “There will be a few… adjustments, shall we say.” Gently, she pressed her lips to her little brother’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you, darling. I wish you two all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“And now, I must be off,” she sang, throwing the door open. “I’ll see you there, dear.”

“Goodbye,” he said softly, a warm smile on his face. She grinned at him, then closed the door behind her, listening to the latch click. _The poor dear worries too much._

Yet, she knew that deep down inside, he was happier than he’d been in years.

 

* * *

 

Takumi sucked in a deep breath, then rapped his knuckles on the doorframe. His fingers tugged on the hem of his formal kimono absently, though he had absolutely no reason to be nervous. He was just the _nakodo_ for his best friend’s wedding. No reason to worry at all.

The door creaked open, and he straightened up as Leo stared at him, wearing that strange ensemble that the Nohrians called a suit. Weirdly enough, his eyes were slightly red. Had he been crying?

_Well, today would be the day of all days._

“Ready?” Takumi asked, lacing his fingers together.

Leo nodded slowly, closing the door behind him. “You, uh, look nice.”

“You too.”

They stood there for a long moment, Leo’s arms folded behind his back, Takumi’s clasped in front of him.

Then, he smiled. “So, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Leo said softly, a small smile on his face. It wasn’t the smirk he got whenever he trumped Takumi at chess for the forty third time. It was that rare smile he got whenever he was around Corrin and he thought no one was looking.

“It’s about time,” Takumi commented, turning to walk down the hallway.

Leo chuckled quietly. “Yes, it is.” Then, his face grew pensive again, like he was analyzing the battlefield. “Is there anything I should know before going into this?”

“Nah,” Takumi said, opening the door to the barracks. The morning was crisp and clear, and he smiled as he inhaled the pure air. Though the sun was out, the air was still humid and misty, just like the mountains in Hoshido. “Well, there are a few things.”

“Such as?”

“Sakura is the shrine maiden, so she’ll be the one doing all the religious stuff. You know, waving festals, prayers, fertility charms--”

Leo made a strange choking noise, and Takumi laughed as he saw just how _red_ the poor Nohrian prince’s face was. “Y-You’re joking.”

“Nope. You don’t have that sort of stuff in Nohr?”

“No,” Leo said, inhaling deeply. “Anything else?”

 _No fertility charms? Weird._ “Well, Prince Xander’s going to be the one marrying you two, right? So, I’m guessing aside from the _shinzen kekkon,_ it’ll be pretty Nohrian.”

“And what is that?” Leo asked carefully, his eyes wary.

“Nothing special, really,” Takumi said, smiling as they approached the wedding pavilion. “You just drink _sake_ out of the same cup. It’s supposed to represent the joys and bitterness of marriage, or something like that. Nobody really knows what it means.”

They paused in front of the tent, and Takumi hesitated.

Then, he turned, extending his arms. “Welcome to the family.”

Leo blinked, staring at him for a long moment. Then, he smiled, pulling Takumi into a warm embrace. “Thank you.”

Takumi patted him on the back once, then pulled away. “So, you’re marrying my older sister, and I married _your_ older sister, so… does this make us double brothers-in-law, or what?”

The Nohrian prince stared at the tent flap, as if lost in thought. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Eh, I suppose it doesn’t matter much.” Takumi said with a shrug. “Right, _Nii-san?”_

And for the second time that day, Leo looked like he was about to cough up a storm.

Then, he laughed, shaking his head. “Camilla should have warned me about this.”

“Warned you about what? Our family’s pretty normal, right? It’s _you_ guys that are crazy.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Takumi pushed aside the tent flap, then grinned.

Ryoma had already arrived, dressed in a matching black kimono with the Hoshidan crest on it. Sakura was standing behind the ceremonial altar with Prince Xander, wearing the traditional garb of a shrine maiden: a white kimono with red hakama, a plain festal in her hands. Hinoka and Camilla were chatting, discussing something girly like sewing, probably. Azura, predictably, was off to the side, simply watching the whole family gathering. Elise stood with her and wore white, carrying a silken pouch. Inside would be the wedding rings.

And standing at the altar, wearing a scarlet _furisode_ embroidered with white blossoms, stood Corrin.

If she were a Hoshidan bride, her hair would have been pulled up, carefully styled and pinned with lilies. Yet, her hair was down in silver waves, and the only thing adorning it was the same headband she always wore, the same white rose tucked in by her right ear. Her obi was golden, shining in the dim sunlight that filtered in through the fabric of the small tent.

Takumi turned to look at Leo, then had to restrain a laugh. The prince’s eyes were wide, his lips moving without sound.

“Well, go on,” he urged softly, pushing on the small of Leo’s back. “Go to her.”

And he did. Small, staggering steps at first, almost as if he were drunk. Then, slowly, his strides lengthened, gaining speed until he approached the altar, his cheeks rosy. Corrin beamed at him, her red eyes filled with warmth. That rare smile was back on Leo’s face, making him look like the lovestruck fool Takumi knew he’d always been.

“Good,” Xander said, wearing his armor, as always. Takumi had never seen him out of it. “Now that everyone is here, we can begin.”

As he began to launch into the Nohrian version of a wedding sermon, Takumi joined Camilla, slipping his hand into hers. “She looks beautiful.”

“I’ll have to send my thanks to Oboro,” Camilla whispered back, and he smiled as her fingers twisted the ring around his finger. Though they’d been married for almost two weeks now, she still touched it constantly, as if to reassure herself that it was still there. “She’s gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as you.”

“Takumi, be polite. We’re at a wedding.”

He chuckled, running his thumb across her knuckles. “Sorry.”

Yet no one had heard their little conversation. Hinoka sniffled at his side, her eyes narrowed in a glare as if to stop herself from crying. Azura patted her shoulder in a comforting way, a small smile on her lips. Ryoma’s hand rested on Corrin’s shoulder, though his eyes were focused on Xander, who was speaking about the Dusk Dragon. Sakura was busy pouring the _sake_ that Leo and Corrin would drink. And Elise was staring at the couple with rapt attention, waiting for her part in the ceremony.

Finally, Xander exhaled, then smiled softly, turning to Corrin. “Now that that’s over with, Corrin?”

She blinked a few times, turning to Xander. “Yes?”

“Do you vow to give your entire heart to Leo, in sickness and in health, alone and together, for all eternity, in front of these witnesses, myself, and the Dawn Dragon?”

“I do.” She reached up and wiped her eyes, laughing softly. “Yes, I do.”

“Leo, do you vow to give your entire heart to Corrin, in sickness and in health, alone and together, for all eternity, in front of these witnesses, myself, and the Dusk Dragon?” Xander asked. Ryoma’s hand tightened on Corrin’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Leo murmured softly. “I do.”

“Then, Elise and Takumi, if you would be so kind,” Xander said, smiling at the youngest Nohrian princess. Elise beamed, walking up to Takumi slowly. Gently, she placed the rings in his hand.

“Take care of them, okay?” she whispered softly, winking. He smiled back, then turned towards Leo and Corrin.

“As your _nakodo,_ I seal this union,” he said quietly, taking Corrin’s hand. Gently, he slid the golden wedding band on, next to her engagement ring. Then, he took Leo’s, sliding on his wedding band: silver and plain, heavy to the touch. “May your life and love together be like these rings: without break or end.” He turned to Ryoma, who moved out from behind Corrin.

“I place my blessing on this union,” he said softly, his deep voice gentle as he clasped their hands together, pressing them between his own. “I welcome you into my house, Leo of Nohr. You will always have a place in Hoshido, if you wish it.”

“Th-Thank you,” Leo whispered, blinking as if to dispel tears. Takumi smiled, then pulled away with Ryoma, joining Camilla again as Sakura approached with the cup of sake.

“I-If you would drink this, p-please,” she whispered, pressing the cup into Leo’s hand. He nodded slowly, then took a small sip from the cup, swallowing it slowly. Then, he offered it to Corrin. Gently, she took it from his fingers, then sipped slowly. Sakura smiled, taking the cup from them, then returned to the altar.

“Well,” Xander said, smiling at the two of them. “As crown prince of Nohr, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Leo’s face bloomed scarlet, yet he took her hands in his, running his thumbs over the back of her hands. Corrin’s eyes drifted closed, and Takumi smiled as Leo leaned in and gave her a small, short kiss.

The second their lips parted, Elise let out a cheer and threw flower petals, showering the both of them. “Yay!” she shouted, jumping up and down. Ryoma bellowed out a laugh as Leo pulled Corrin into his arms, and Hinoka finally allowed herself to wipe her eyes, grumbling about how she wasn’t ready for Corrin to be a wife and that this wasn’t fair, she hadn’t cried about her in _years._ Azura helped Elise gather the petals for another toss. She was actually smiling, her golden eyes wet with some tears that Takumi hadn’t expected.

Corrin’s eyes were shining as she stared up at Leo, and Takumi grinned as the couple stood there in each other’s arms, covered in pink cherry blossoms, Sakura approaching with the fertility charms.

_Welcome to the family, Leo._

 

* * *

 

His heart wouldn’t stop burning in his chest as he looked at her.

Her kimono was scarlet, almost the same shade as her eyes. Yet no one color could entirely capture her irises. They sparkled in the light of the torches, revealing new colors and permutations, one that he captured in his memory. She laughed as Xander guided her into a dance, twirling around with her natural elegance and grace. Her sandals, worn at the wedding, had been lost long ago, and her bare feet slid through the blades of grass.

The last three hours had passed in a blur of food, wine, dancing, and music. Though the ceremony had involved only their family, every soldier had been invited to the party. In the distance, Niles leaned against the bar, a drink in his hand as he spoke to Oboro. Odin was probably off in his own corner, proclaiming tales of his homeland and how he had slaughtered the Fell Dragon with the Blood of the Exalt, whatever those were.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. Corrin spun wildly, the sleeves of her kimono flaring as Elise played a fiddler’s reel. Her face was gorgeous, and the golden rings on her fingers shone.

His own felt heavy as he watched in solitude. In spite of the joy in his heart, his conversation with Camilla that morning kept on replaying in his mind. She’d been so confident when she’d comforted him, but even those words hadn’t been able to chase away the doubts and fears that plagued him.

Never would he ever consider leaving Corrin of his own free will. She held his heart in her hands, and he had placed it there freely. But his mind whispered of the looks the servants had given him when he’d come of age in the castle. _Nothing good will come of that one. He’ll be just like his father._

Yes, Camilla was right; Father had not been an entirely bad person. Leo’s eyes closed, remembering the time when his mother had brought him before Garon, gushing about how he was such a good boy and that he was already starting to learn magic. Yet all that his father had wanted to do was play with him. The memories were faint, but they still existed: tiny flashes of riding on his father’s back through Castle Krakenberg, giggling as they’d passed servants and ambassadors. Even fainter was the sound of Father’s laughter, a roar that had echoed down the stone corridors. He’d laughed so freely, once.

And then his father had become cold and hard, just like Leo had. They’d both withdrawn, Garon out of malice, Leo out of necessity.

Would he become the same as his father? Warm and kind and friendly in the past, only to become a shell of what he once was: cold and distant, even brutal, towards his wife and children?

Suddenly, a warm hand fell on his shoulder, and his eyes flew open.

Corrin stood in front of him, her silver hair windswept. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were wide, and her lips were parted. “Hey,” she said softly, and his heart warmed as her fingers intertwined with his. “What’s the matter?”

He froze. Had his mental state been that easy to see? “Nothing.”

She smiled softly. “Leo, we’re married now. Married couples need to be able to trust one another.”

 _Corrin would never have chosen to marry a weak man,_ Camilla’s voice murmured in his ear. _Do you trust her judgement?_

He swallowed over the lump in his throat. “I just…”

The fiddle music suddenly ended, and Elise took a bow, exiting the musician’s corner. Corrin’s smile widened as Azura stepped forward, Princess Sakura kneeling on a blanket to tune her koto. The blue haired princess cleared her throat a few times, then nodded to the Hoshidan princess. Slowly, Sakura’s fingers began to pluck at the strings of the strange instrument, and the guests grew quiet as the melody began to fill the night air.

“I love this song,” Corrin murmured, leaning against him. His throat thickened again as he saw some of the couples move onto the dance floor, dancing slowly to the beat of the music.

And Azura began to sing, a soft lilting tune in words he didn’t recognize.

“What is she saying?” he whispered softly.

“It’s an old Hoshidan love ballad,” Corrin answered, looking up at him with shining crimson eyes. His breath was trapped in his lungs as he saw just how _happy_ she looked. “About a woman who endured suffering and heartbreak, but she found light and love again.”

“I see,” he whispered.

She simply smiled as she turned to look at Azura. The songstress closed her eyes, her voice pure and sweet, yet strong. “Right now, she’s saying, ‘Though the road is long, lonely and the end far away, out of sight, I can, with these arms, embrace the light.’ I think.” Her eyes were soft as she stared at the dancing couples. Laslow, Xander’s retainer, was out on the floor with Peri, grinning as he twirled her around.

With a start, Leo realized that he hadn’t even danced with Corrin the entire night. She’d never dragged him out onto the floor like he’d thought she would. Instead, she’d been content with dancing with Xander and Ryoma. He’d only watched as she’d taught the Hoshidan crown prince how to dance, leading him in a few traditional Nohrian jigs.

So, sucking in a deep breath, he pulled away from her and set his hand on her waist, clasping her right in his left. Her eyes widened as he stared down at her, his heart pounding in his chest. “Would you care to dance?” he asked softly, the words tumbling out of his mouth by sheer reflex, beaten into him by years of etiquette teachers.

She swallowed, then nodded, smiling sweetly. He stared down at her feet, wary of the fact she wasn’t wearing heels like most women he’d danced with, then led her into a slow waltz. She moved with him, placing her hand on his shoulder as he guided them carefully, making sure not to step on her toes.

After a few steps, he risked looking at her face instead of her feet, then froze.

Corrin was crying.

Instantly, he stopped, feeling at her cheeks with his fingers. “What’s wrong?” he asked quickly. “Are you hurt? D-Did I step on your feet?” He felt like such an utter fool for asking her to dance, and his cheeks burned as he looked at her in shame.

“Huh?” She wiped her cheeks, then smiled. “Oh, no. You were fine. I’m just…” She laughed, and his stomach loosened up its knot. “I’m just really, _really_ happy.”

He blinked, then blushed even deeper. “Oh.”

“Leo, if you get any redder, I’m going to think you’re a tomato,” she said with a giggle, touching his cheeks.

Slowly, he reached for her face, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. “Are you truly happy, Corrin?”

“Of course,” she said, her eyebrows raised. “Why?”

“Because…” He squeezed his eyes shut, his fears circling around in his mind again. “I’ve already made so many mistakes.”

“Like what?” she asked, her voice gentle.

“I should have been with you this entire night, but instead I’ve been in the corner sulking like some petulant fool,” he muttered darkly. His ring felt heavy again, and he couldn’t even bear to look at her. “And I made you cry.”

“Oh, Leo.” She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, and he froze as her fingers ran through his hair, tangling at the nape of his neck. “You made me cry in the best way possible. And it’s okay that you didn’t dance with me or anything. I’ve had so much fun, but none of that could have happened without you, right?” She touched his cheek, and he risked opening his eyes. “Now, tell me what’s been bothering you. I promise, I won’t judge.”

He exhaled softly, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him to ward away his worries. “I don’t want to make my father’s mistakes.”

She didn’t respond immediately except to give him a comforting squeeze. “And?” she whispered.

“I’m afraid,” he whispered back, stroking her hair. “I’m afraid that I will. That I’ll… That I’ll hurt you because I can’t…” He couldn’t even bear to say the words, and his eyes burned. “I’m sorry. This is your night. You shouldn’t be burdened because of me.”

She only smiled. “No, it’s okay. Besides, you can’t have sunshine without a little rain, right?” Her fingers brushed against his, and he froze as she brought them to his lips, kissing the ring Takumi had placed there. “Leo, why don’t you want to hurt me?”

He blinked a few times. “B-Because I love you.”

“And why do you love me?” she asked.

He stared down at her, her smile, inviting and gentle and _pure._ At her eyes, which were filled with warmth and tenderness. At her hands, grasping his own firmly. At the woman he held so tightly in his arms because he never wanted to let her go.

And he swallowed thickly, pressing his lips to her hair. “Because of your heart,” he whispered.

“Then we’re going to be okay,” she replied softly, her head resting on his chest. “I trust you entirely, Leo. Besides, you’re not the type to go running around with the ladies. Unless Odin cast some illusion spell and I’m actually talking to Laslow right now.”

He actually laughed. The weight on his chest lifted, and he felt like he could breathe again. And as he looked at Corrin, that tender smile still on her face, he didn’t feel ashamed.

“Feel a little better?” she murmured, running her hand up and down his back.

“Much better,” he replied, kissing the crown of her head again. The rose still smelled sweet as he inhaled deeply, trying to gather his thoughts. Slowly, his hand slid back down to her waist. “We should finish that dance.”

“We should,” she said, pulling back to rest her hand on his shoulder. 

Yet, his hand didn’t return to hers. Instead, it crept up to her cheek, cradling it there. Warmth bloomed under his fingers as he stared at her, his heart thumping in his chest. She looked _gorgeous_ , her silver hair falling in waves down her back, the rose still pinned in her headband. Her vermillion eyes widened as he leaned forward, his eyelids drifting closed. “Leo, what are you-- _Mmm…_ ”

Mentally, he chuckled as she leaned against him, her hands sliding down to rest against his chest as she reciprocated his kiss. Eventually, they parted for breath, and she laughed as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. “I thought you said we should _dance!”_

“The song is over,” he pointed out. And indeed, Azura was already curtseying, a small smile on her normally stoic face. “What did you say the name of it was again?”

“ _Itsumo Nando Demo,_ ” she whispered, smiling brightly, her cheeks still red from his sudden burst of affection. “It means, Always With Me.”

Suddenly, his eyes burned again, and his throat grew thick as he stared at her. “It was beautiful.”

She nodded mutely, then pressed her hand against his chest, closing her eyes. “Leo,” she murmured, her voice so soft he had to strain to hear.

“Yes?” he asked.

“You have such a big heart. I don’t want you to ever forget that.” She looked up at him, then kissed his cheek. “But if you do, come to me. I’ll remind you, all right?”

“All right,” he whispered.

Suddenly, the music started up again, and he smiled as he saw Elise with her violin, striking out a traditional Nohrian reel. Takumi was at her side, playing a bamboo flute. He remembered the Hoshidan prince discussing music with him once, though he’d never known he played an instrument.

Corrin’s eyes lit up, and she turned to him, a gleeful grin on her lips. “Come on!”

And before he could protest, she dragged him onto the dance floor, laughing as he stumbled to try and catch up. His face burned as he saw Xander and Ryoma smiling appreciatively, and Camilla laughed as Corrin spun him around in wild circles to the beat of the music.

Yet as he stared at her smile, he found that he didn’t mind. She looked like a child again, giggling madly as she clasped his hands tightly in hers, leading him in a traditional jig that he remembered Xander teaching her when they were both too young to attend balls.

And as he twisted her hand, leading her into a spin, he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied! I told you there would be just the epilogue, but I lied! Sorry, dear readers (though I suspect that this is not an unforgivable sin).
> 
> This chapter's alternate title would be "My headcanons on Hoshidan weddings". The drinking of sake is the main staple of Shinto weddings, except the couple does it three times, with three different cups. Takumi's role, the nakodo, is actually the Japanese term for a matchmaker, whom the groom thanks when he gives his vows to the bride. That role can also be filled by a close friend of the family, similar to a best man. I figured since he was indirectly responsible for all this cuteness, he deserved the role. 
> 
> Also, angst somehow managed to sneak into this chapter in spite of the premise. I have no idea how it got in there, and a part of me is starting to wonder if I'm incapable of writing anything without angst. O.o
> 
> Many thanks to my mom for helping me organize my thoughts on this chapter, Leo's worries about becoming his father, and giving me more confidence in myself.


	15. Epilogue: The Start and the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Window of beginning, let shine the light of a new dawn  
> Let my silent, empty soul be filled and reborn
> 
> No need to search the land, nor sail across the sea  
> 'Cause it's here shining inside me, it's right here deep inside me  
> Thanks to you I've found the light, and it's always with me"
> 
> \-- Always With Me (Itsumo Nando Demo), Youmi Kimura

The sheets next to him were warm but empty when he opened his eyes. 

He blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then sat up slowly and pulled the blankets back from around his legs. 

On the edge of the bed, her figure bowed, sat Corrin.

He stared at her for a long moment, judging how urgent the situation was. Then, slowly, gently, he sat down next to her, staring at her face. There were no tears there, which was a good sign.

“Oh,” she murmured, looking up with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Nightmare?” he asked, his voice still rough from sleep as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek. Even with his presence to reassure her that she was safe and protected, they still came sometimes. 

She smiled gently. “No. A little someone decided to keep me up.” 

He breathed out a small chuckle as his eyes wandered from her face to the large swell of her stomach. “This late?”

“Mmhm.” She sighed as she rubbed at her eyes, one hand on her belly. 

Leo scooted back onto the bed, then swung his legs over the side, draping them around hers. Corrin sighed as he eased her back into his arms, her back pressing against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her sides, placing his hands on her stomach. A small smile came to his lips as gentle taps pressed against his fingers: the kicks of their unborn child.

Gently, he rubbed at her stomach in soothing circles, closing his eyes as Corrin’s head rested on his shoulder. “Go to sleep, little one. Your mother needs her rest.”

The results were slow to come, but they did eventually come. His voice grew less and less ragged as he spoke, trying to coax the infant back to sleep. According to Corrin, the baby responded best to his voice. And gradually, the taps grew less frequent. He smiled as Corrin let out a sigh of relief, her own hands resting over his. “He’s his father’s son,” she murmured, her voice exhausted. 

“His father doesn’t keep his mother up at some godsforsaken hour of the night.”

“Oh?” she whispered, rubbing at the ring around his finger. “Tell me, how did he show up, then?”

He chuckled tiredly, then pressed his lips to her neck, running his hands over the curve of her belly. 

Inside that belly was a little boy, according to Azama and Princess Sakura. Corrin had explained to him that the tests could never be completely accurate, but the chances were good that she would give birth to a son in three months. 

_ In three months, I’m going to be a father. _ The thought excited him and terrified him beyond words. 

Almost as if she could read his mind, she brought his fingers to her lips, pressing them gently against the rough skin and warm ring. “You’re going to be such a wonderful papa,” she murmured, her eyes already closed.

His throat grew thick.  _ Papa _ was a word he hadn’t heard in years. 

“I hope so,” he whispered, his fingers tracing arcane runes on the soft fabric of her nightgown. 

“Well, I  _ know _ so,” she replied, tilting her head up. He breathed out softly as she pressed a few kisses to his jaw. “You’re a good man, Leo. Don't forget that.”

“You’re right,” he whispered, dispelling the knot of anxiety that had formed in his stomach. He’d had to fight it down several times as they’d grown together, reminding himself that he was free to choose his own path. Just as Corrin had. 

“I always am,” she murmured.

He stared down at the bump that he’d watched grow carefully for the last six months. According to the healers, Corrin's pregnancy was proceeding normally, but he still worried. “How did the last check-up go?”

“Fine,” she replied, a yawn slipping out of her mouth. Gently, he lowered her down to the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. Her eyelids drifted closed as she curled up at his side, breathing out slowly. “Azama says he’s growing at a normal rate. So he’s going to be… healthy…”

“Good,” he whispered, tucking the blankets under her chin. 

“‘night, Leo,” she mumbled, her face pressed into his chest.

“Good night, Corrin,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. Soon, the room was quiet save for her breathing, slow and steady inhales and exhales that he counted. As soon as he reached one hundred, his hands slid down to her stomach, cradling the little child inside. 

_ Will you have your mother’s eyes? _ he wondered, imagining just what their little boy would look like.  _ Or will you have mine? _

It didn’t really matter, he supposed. He would be their son either way, and Leo would find out soon enough. The very thought was enough to make his lips turn up into a smile, even as his heart squeezed out an extra pulse. They were having a  _ baby. _

“Good night, Forrest,” he murmured, pressing his fingers to his lips, then to Corrin’s stomach. Reflexively, her arms tightened around his torso, and he smiled as he settled himself into the pillows, running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

He drifted off to sleep with her in his arms, safe and secure. And as his eyes drifted closed, his body relaxed and his breaths slowed, but his grip around her never weakened. In truth, he never should have worried so much about her or their future family.

Because he’d always be with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it!
> 
> I intentionally wrote this so that the timing of Corrin's pregnancy is vague. If your headcanon is that Leo and Corrin waited until after the war to have children, then this will fit that. But if you're going along with the game's premise, it fits that too. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to my mother. The sweet woman that she is, she was nothing but supportive when I told her that I was putting one of my fanfictions out on the internet for the very first time. And bless her heart, she was brave enough to read this despite not ever playing a Fire Emblem game or knowing what on earth was canon and not (she had to ask me several times). Thank you, Mom, for putting up with my insane ramblings, asking for the weirdest advice ("Mom, did you ever wake up in the middle of the night when you were pregnant?") and just being the best, most supportive mom ever. 
> 
> Thanks also to my family and friends, who were also brave enough to read this fic. I love you all dearly. 
> 
> And last (but certainly not least), thank YOU, dear reader. Thanks for reading. Thanks for leaving kudos. Thanks for commenting, urging me on, giving me some nice ego stroking (what author doesn't love that? XD) and just for being supportive. I hope that the ending was to your liking. This is actually the first time I've ever really finished a fic, so... this is actually a big milestone for me! 
> 
> Anyway, it's over now. I hope it's been a wonderful ride.
> 
> Yours truly,  
> ChronoXtreme


End file.
